Disturbio Social
by MissLouder
Summary: Phichit arrastra a Yuri a Tailandia en el deseo inocente de enseñar a su gente el valor del patinaje. Hecho que no le sentará con todas las letras al hígado de Victor.
1. Invitación

**_N_** _otas_ _:_ Este fic se me ocurrió hace unos días, y me pareció divertido publicarlo. La idea empezó cuando noté en el final de como Yuri estaba en Rusia, junto a Maccachin. Lo que da a entender que pasaron por otras cosas antes de llegar a ese punto. Viajar a Japón, buscar al hermoso caniche y ese tipo de trivialidades que ahora son un delicioso hueco donde estará esta pequeña historia.

 ** _P_** _areja principal_ : Victor x Yuri.

* * *

 **D** ISTURBIO **S** OCIAL

 **C** apítulo 1 **: I** nvitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** abía pasado una semana después del que Grand Prix Final culminó y despidió a los participantes con broche de Oro por las grandes puertas.

Los atletas se habían soltado de sus lazos creados, para regresar al país de origen que ellos representaban con orgullo y luchaban con ahínco para llevarle un título por el deporte que amaban. Sólo tres participantes se fueron con los cuellos coronados por la victoria.

Sin embargo, a costa de las vivencias compartidas la despedidas eran más sentidas con los repetitivos: "No veremos en el próximo GPF." Incluso el ruso más talentoso, el soltero más codiciado, Eros por naturaleza, y el Harry Potter que había realizado el hechizo para convertir a un cerdo en príncipe, tuvo que también desligarse momentáneamente de su creación y decir similares palabras.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —preguntaba Victor, unido a la masa que poblaba el aeropuerto y se movía como si fueran piedras arrastradas por un río.

—En un par de horas —contestó Yuri, sumido en los brazos que lo acobijaban, guardando en su memoria la seguridad que sentía cuando lo rodeaban. Todo dentro de esa bóveda parecía un universo poblado de un cautivador sueño, creando un pequeño espacio donde los colores y las inhibidas sensaciones opacadas, cobraban una intensidad. Coloreando cada resquicio con abrazos, susurros y esa íntima confianza que no deseaba abandonar jamás.

—No me agrada la idea de irme primero —Victor hundió más el rostro en su cuello—. Cuida bien de Maccachin...

Eso hizo que Yuri abriera los ojos, detrás del cristal de sus lentes que daban un antifaz a su rostro.

—¿No lo buscarás? —quiso saber, apartándose para visualizar la respuesta.

Un pequeño rictus divertido se desplegó en la expresión de Victor.

—Iré de nuevo, Yuri —Se alejó un poco y con su mano cubierta por los guantes, le rozó el pómulo—. Tengo que arreglar mis cosas con Yakov y estoy seguro que querrá acapararme por completo, si no tengo nada que me haga ir de nuevo a Hasetsu.

Entendiendo las trampas de ese plan, Yuri esbozó una sonrisa. La verdad le causaba cierta gracia como Victor siempre lograba zafarse de las cadenas de su entrenador, incluso por autonomía propia era capaz de desobedecerlo.

—Cuidaré de Maccachin hasta tu regreso. —aseguró.

La voz de Yakov se levantó en púlpito como un bramido sobre la marea de personas, al llamar con estruendo a Victor apresurándolo para abordar el avión.

—Me tengo que ir —Suspiró éste, denotando la nota que revelaba la contrariedad que tenía por esas palabras.

Fue Yuri quien le dio un último abrazo, uno que expresaba el asfixiante significado del emblemático; _hasta luego_. Lógicamente la disconformidad había arrastrado sus sañas a la expresión de Victor, similar a su despedida antes del final de la copa Rostelecom.

Estaban dramatizando, eso era un hecho y sentía que Yuri se lo decía silenciosamente al frotar la frente contra su hombro. Susurrándole que no iba a abandonarlo, y que recordara la promesa figurada en el anillo que portaban sus dedos.

—Cuida de Maccachin como si fuera nuestro hijo —le dijo con la boca pegada al oído—. No olvides lo que me prometiste.

Su insinuación fue efectivamente recibida y le dio una gota de gracia genuina que la inocencia de Yuri le provocaba. Sus manos enlazadas lentamente se fueron alejando, permitiendo que el oro que coronaba sus anulares, se despidieran y los martirizaba en distintas equivalencias.

Y fue así como le dio la espalda, para unirse al grupo de rusos que ya estaban impacientados por su tardía. La voz de Yurio granizó una queja patentada con mal vocabulario, que había provocado otro tipo de risa en el pentacampeón del mundo.

Más atrás, Yuri Katsuki sonrió con nostalgia al ver esa escena, porque ese era el verdadero lugar donde Victor pertenecía, donde debía estar y nunca debió sacarlo de allí.

Se dio vuelta dispuesto a ir a tomar su lugar junto a Minako y su hermana que habían perseguido los pasos de Chris para despedirlo en llanto desesperado. Suponía que esperaría a la vista de ellas, mientras el reloj cumplía la cuenta progresiva hasta la hora que su avión despegaría hacia las alturas.

—¡Yuri! —La mención de su nombre tiró de su atención y buscando la fuente, vio a Phichit acercarse a grandes zancadas—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Phichit-kun —Sonrió al reconocerlo, deteniendo sus pasos para a esperar a su único amigo de Detroit—. Mi vuelo se retrasó. Debo esperar unas horas.

—¡Qué bueno! —expresó éste y eso lo descolocó, dibujando el signo de interrogación en su rostro.

Phichit llegó hasta él, riendo por el efecto de su desconocida emoción.

—Yuri, quería hablar contigo de algo importante —empezó con esa chispa acreditada por la alegría que perseguía sus palabras. Yuri no tuvo tiempo de preguntar el motivo, cuando ya se le volvía a adelantar, saltando la respuesta fuera de su boca—: ¿Qué harás cuando regreses a Japón?

Esa pregunta detuvo el mundo que giraba alrededor del medallista de plata, quién ya se había preguntado varias veces aquello. Una incógnita que casi podía dolerle como un cuchillo sin filo que sólo le quitaba el aire de los pulmones.

—Aun no lo sé —se sinceró—. Supongo que me daré un descanso, antes de pensar en la siguiente competición.

Su respuesta encendió las pupilas azabaches de su amigo, unas que destilaron una repentina euforia que parecía borbotear.

—¡¿Entonces... —Phichit contuvo la respiración—, te gustaría irte a Tailandia conmigo?!

—¡¿Ah?!

Phichit se carcajeó y el sueño que lo había llevado a sonreír incluso en último programa, escapó de su cerebro para situarse en la emoción de su voz. Le contó a Yuri su deseo de crear un pequeño evento en su país, para demostrarle a su gente el amor y la pasión que ellos vivían en el hielo. Añadió que deseaba con todo su corazón que él participara, porque no había nada más que le hiciera feliz que compartir un número con él.

También le participó que había hablado con algunos patinadores, pero que todos se habían negado por querer descansar. Oyendo el relato, Yuri estuvo pensando desde el inicio una manera sutil para rechazar la propuesta, pero el ver una nueva decepción en su amigo, lo empujó a una encrucijada.

—¿Quieres, Yuri? —finalizó con la pregunta del millón y blandió una dulce sonrisa—. Yo entendería sino puedes.

—La verdad... —iba a decir, antes de ver como la burbuja de ilusión y emoción era reventada por la decepción del rechazo en el rostro de Phichit. Sintió su corazón encogerse y cambió las palabras—: ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?

—¡Cinco minutos! —se rió el tailandés—. Podemos hacerlo todo en una semana y así después descansaremos.

El rostro de Yuri se pintó de blanco y una gota le bajó por la sien. Si era sincero, no quería despreciar a Phichit, pero tampoco le sabía muy bien la idea de irse a otro país. Quería descansar, esas últimas semanas estuvieron retorcidas con hilos tensados y llenas de frenéticas emociones que fueron peor que estar en una montaña rusa. Pensó en el deseo de ver a su familia, amigos, y por supuesto, velar por Maccachin.

Ese recordatorio que ramificaba a otro nombre que no quería deletrear, lo despertó en una realidad. Victor no estaría.

Encontraría su habitación vacía, en la pista patinaría solo, en las aguas termales, en el comedor... _Victor no estaría_. Todo se sentiría como un sueño, sino fuera por la medalla de plata que llevaría en su cuello y el anillo en su dedo.

Todo sería opresivo, lo sabía. Se había aferrado tanto a Victor que caminar sin él por esas semanas sería como estar inválido. Pensaría demasiado en él, lo recordaría y... lo extrañaría.

La oferta de Phichit se volvió tentadora.

Quizás...

—Está bien —accedió finalmente con una sonrisa—. Hablaré con Minako-sensei.

Phichit dejó salir su felicidad echándole los brazos al cuello, agradeciendo. Yuri sonrió, aunque dentro de él, sabía que había aceptado sólo porque no quería pensar en la ausencia de Victor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** l vuelo hacia San Petersburgo fue menos nostálgico de lo que Victor pensó. Su hogar lo había recibido con un ahogante silencio, denotando la falta de las andadas y ladridos de Maccachin.

La ciudad aplastada por un cielo de plomo, había dejado las calles maquilladas de un gélido blanco y un aliento helado que paralizaba las articulaciones. El frío quizás fue lo más acogedor por la tira de recuerdos que despertó. Rusia ya no era el refugio de soledad que le supiera agradable.

Atravesó su habitación vestida de nacarada pintura, forjada de lienzos y cortinajes tejidos de vapor. Un sol perezoso se veía más allá de los ventanales, bañando con apagadas agujas de luz su espacio personal.

Deseó regresar, ir al aeropuerto, volar hacia Hasetsu, abrazar a su perro y besar a Yuri. Dormir los tres juntos, en el nuevo rincón que ahora era su claustro de calidez.

Esa noche ni siquiera pudo dormir, se le dificultó el sueño que ni el cansancio fue capaz de procrear. El calor ausente de Yuri provocó que le costara una barbaridad fundirse en el sueño, a las faldas de la madrugada.

Su mente estuvo plagada de tantos recuerdos, de esa súbita nostalgia de extrañar a Yuri que casi le robaba el aire. Echó de menos sus noches en el hotel, sus brazos, el olor inconfundible de su cabello. No podía apartarse del nombre que se había clavado en su corazón; Aquel patinador que le había hecho plantearse la idea de abandonar el hielo sólo para permanecer a su lado.

Juntar sus camas para dormir fue su idea, y lo que le impresionó en aquel entonces, era que Yuri había accedido a ese capricho sin problemas. Incluso aprendió a dormirse con un brazo sobre su cintura, y besos en el cuello.

 _"Desearía que nunca te retiraras"_

Quiso llamarlo, preguntarle cómo había sido su vuelo, si había roto la dieta comiendo tazones de cerdos, si bañaba en las aguas termales y si lo extrañaba tanto como él.

Estiró su brazo para alcanzar su celular depositado en el buró contiguo a su cama, pero se contuvo a medio contacto, no debería apresurarse. Quizás Yuri quisiera descansar del mundo del baile artístico y, eso lo incluía a él.

Casi hizo un puchero, porque no se imaginó la magnitud de la añoranza que le provocaría el pequeño desenlace. Se preguntó si le pasaría lo mismo a ese cerdito.

Los recalcinantes entrenamientos de Yakov no habían hecho la diferencia, aun cuando éste creía que había óxido en sus talones. Si supiera su entrenador que la resistencia de Yuri lo habían exprimido las primeras veces, hasta el punto que tuvo que adaptarse a su ritmo.

Demostró su valía como pentacampeón y ahora que su corazón ardía de pasión, inspiración y motivación, su regreso a la pista abrió las quijadas. Pero sobretodo, llegó a los corazones.

Patinó de nuevo, creando nuevos pasos, mientras pensaba en la belleza asiática que lo había transformado. No le sorprendió verse encabezando las redes sociales por la fanaticada, leyendo el pronóstico de que en la próxima temporada se llevaría el podio de oro nuevamente para su país.

"Vida & Amor", ahora podía patinar saboreando ambas. Todo por...

Respiró hondo, ya faltaba poco. Sólo contaba los días para volar de regreso a Hasetsu y tirarse a los brazos del patinador que ya tenía una corona de plata. No dejaría ese hechizo a medias, lo convertiría en un príncipe con corona de oro.

El anillo que conservaba en su dedo se convirtió en más que un amuleto, se unió a él hasta ser una extensión necesaria de su cuerpo. Que incluso el tiempo que duraba en la ducha, le eran torturadores. Sentía que se alejaba de Yuri si se lo quitaba, que su conexión se perdía, que una parte de su pecho se quebraba.

Incluso para lograr llamar al sueño, había abrazado los trajes que Yuri había lucido en sus programas. Aún tenían su olor, y sentía que oía su nombre cuando sumergía la nariz entre los lienzos de tela. Besar el anillo, como si besara sus labios también marcó la diferencia, y casi podía igualar el frío metal abriendo contacto a través de la tierra para llegar hasta él.

Transcurrió una eterna y tiránica semana, tiempo suficiente para poder comunicarse con Yuri. Luchó siete días, 168 horas, noches en desvela, comidas sin sabor y bebidas que sólo habían doblado el efecto en su cerebro. Vaya despecho. No se imaginaba lo que habría pasado con él, si ese japonés se hubiese retirado. Mínimo se arrojaría de un balcón.

Salió de la pista al culminar su entrenamiento, despidiéndose de los espectadores e ignorando a Yakov que ya gruñía como un animal.

—Alguien parece descontento. Qué cruel, Yakov. —se burló sutilmente, disfrutando de la expresión tensada—. ¿Esperabas que me desmayara, acaso?

—No creas que ésta vez será sencillo, Vitya —advirtió el anciano—. Ya superaron tus marcas, lo que significa que ya no eres el patinador inalcanzable.

Una curva sencilla bordeó los labios del pentacampeón.

—Eso lo veremos, Yakov. —se despidió, pasándose la chaqueta por los brazos.

Caminó hacia los vestidores para quitarse los patines y cambiarse de atuendo para regresar a su casual elegancia. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que hacían filas entre ellos, en el tiempo que desataba las agujetas. No había terminado cuando una sombra se le plantó en frente, obstaculizándole el paso de luz.

—Dime, Yurio —dijo sin levantar la vista, al reconocer la zapatillas deportivas del pequeño prodigio que había ganado un oro en su primer debut.

—Patinas pensando en ese cerdo —apuntó, y a pesar que tenía el ceño fruncido, no había el reclamo usual en su voz—. Haz cambiado tu forma de patinar.

—Esta temporada será difícil.

Yurio bufó.

—Le gané a tu cerdo, tú ya no eres un reto.

Levantándose, Victor esgrimió una sonrisa lobuna.

—No creas que conmigo será igual —contestó, y tras una pausa, añadió—: Y Yuri tampoco será el mismo.

—Eso me gustará verlo —Sonrió altivo—. Será aburrido de lo contrario.

Victor se acomodó en sus zapatos de vestir, y cuando disponía a irse, la pantalla del teléfono de Yurio se estrelló contra su rostro. Antes de replicarle u observarlo sin expresión como mayormente hacía cuando ese chiquillo se salía de sus casillas, éste habló:

—Descuidas al tazón de cerdo unos días, y ya otro parece querer probarlo —La expresión de diversión del vándalo se hizo más profunda cuando su móvil cayó en las manos de Victor y éste pudo visualizar con detalles la respuesta en forma de foto publicada en instragram.

Victor al darle forma a la imagen que se dibujaba en pixeles frente a él, sintió como si de repente el mundo empezara a dar vueltas. Lo que Yurio le estaba mostrando era un selfie de Phichit con... ¿su Yuri? ¿En una pista de hielo?

—Wow —fue lo único que salió de sus labios. No parecía el Ice Castle, tampoco Detroit. ¿Dónde era?

Le devolvió el teléfono a Yurio, y éste aprovechó para preguntarle.

—¿Qué harás?

Esbozó una sonrisa, no era una mueca de gracia sino una curva doblada con portentosa arrogancia.

—Cuando el plato tiene dueño, a todo el mundo le da hambre —fue su respuesta, torciendo sus talones para abandonar el lugar.

Yurio no le siguió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M** ás tarde, sumergido en el baño de hombres porque necesitaba privacidad parar usar sus medios de stalker, Victor no lo podía creer.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía Yuri a irse a Tailandia?! ¡Tailandia! Y lo peor, ¡no le había dicho nada!

¡¿Cómo Yuri había sido capaz de serle infiel a él?! ¡A Victor Nikiforov!

Bien, no eran nada para decir que tenían una relación oficial, pero dormir juntos, bañarse, compartir anillos y haberse besado en distintas ocasiones, implicaba lógicamente un desborde de —una relación normal .

Él no estaba celoso. Claro que no. Yuri, Yuri ¡¿cómo se atrevía?! ¡Evidentemente estaba celoso! ¡Ya se las vería ese cerdo con su tenedor!

Ardía en ese sentimiento que casi le había hecho reír, nunca había fue partidario de sus efectos. Y, cabía recalcar que no era algo que admitiría en voz alta. Aun tenía la bandera de su dignidad.

Estuvo dos horas registrando desde su smartphone el perfil de aquel patinador que no seguía en esa red social. Se preguntó cómo era posible que no se había enterado sino hasta el paso de los sietes días que inocentemente dejó pasar para darle espacio.

Al pasar por la red social, recordó que Phichit sólo había llegado a la final en ese GPF, y como era de esperar, no era tan ilustremente reconocido para que figuras públicas como él tomaran el interés de seguir sus publicaciones. Razón obvia del porqué se había perdido los detalles de ese pequeñísimo asunto.

Yuri casi nunca publicaba nada, salvo de tazones de cerdo en diferentes ángulos y algunas fotos con él. Por lo que era lógico que se sorprendiera, al encontrar una lluvia de fotos desde hacía una semana.

Una semana. Una maldita semana.

Encontró una foto de Yuri dormido en el avión y Phichit haciéndole morisquetas mientras capturaba el momento. Localizó otras de turismo, comidas... y... y

 _¿What the hell?_

Respira, Victor. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Sí, eso era, debía reírse. Porque no era posible que Phichit hiciera un dueto en el hielo con Yuri.

Todas las venas que se tejían en su sien se prensaron. Y casi soltó un grito cuando vio otra imagen de ese tailandés con... con...

No, no era. Era imposible. Claro que no. No..., ese no era, ¡¿su Maccachin?!

No sólo Yuri practicaba la infidelidad, ¿sino también su caniche?

¡Traición!

¡Quiero el divorcio, Yuri!

No llamaba a la sociedad protectora de animales porque no tenía al número.

Al pasar las fotos, que cada una era más crispante que la anterior, se topó con un vídeo que le llamó la atrayente atención. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para ver todo el clip, al sólo tener la anticipación de la imagen de preview.

Cuando empezó la grabación, el hielo desfiló con sus brillos de escarcha, escoltando en alfombra blanca a Phichit practicando un salchow cuádruple.

 _Wait_ , se dijo Victor. ¿No era que no tenía más repertorio cuádruple más que toe-loop?

Se escuchó el estrépito de la caída y Victor casi había sonreído. Casi. Porque después de que se levantaba, se reía y se acercaba a la cámara; una voz habló.

El cuerpo se le erizó.

 _—_ _¿Estás bien, Phichit-kun?_ —preguntó el camarógrafo que Victor había identificado.

 _—_ _Duele, Yuri_ —se quejaba sonriente—. _Tendrás que volverme a mostrar cómo se hace._

¡¿Tendría qué?!

Era Yuri. Su Yuri. No de él. Era suyo. De Victor Nikiforov. Un diamante que él había pulido y hecho que brillara. No tenía nada contra Phichit, de hecho antes había disfrutado de su caudal energía, pero que metiera sus manos en platos ajenos la historia cambiaba de rumbo.

Alguien iba a salir herido si seguía surfeando en ese perfil, pero necesitaba respuestas. Todo lo que estaba viendo habían arrojado palabras:

Entrenamiento, Tailandia, dueto. El resultado de esa suma no le estaba gustando.

Frustrado, casi había agrietado la pantalla de su móvil cuando encontró otra demostración capturada en un vídeo.

Esta vez Yuri era el protagonista, patinando, a solas y, a juzgar por la nitidez de la imagen, debió de ser de noche. Inclusive antes que Phichit empezara a hablar, Victor ya conocía ese escenario.

Yuri patinaba de noche cuando estaba nervioso. ¿De qué lo estaría?

Prestó la súbita y celosa atención de un policía, cuando inició la coreografía.

 _...Observen como Yuri Katsuki, mi mejor amigo, muestra su talento... Una clara demostración de su pasión y de su motivo por participar en otra temporada._

Phichit enfocaba la secuencia de pasos, y era una que Victor conocía muy bien. Después de todo, él la había hecho.

Yuri on ice.

La rutina que creó contando la historia de aquel asiático. Se oía como clavaba los saltos y en su giro de cierre de la pirueta combinada, extendió su mano en dirección a la cámara.

El tan figurativo: "A ti", "Por ti ", "Gracias a ti".

El grito de Phichit le hizo dar un respingo cuando empezó a oír que Yuri le dedicó el baile. Su ceja bailó en su sitio y tuvo que contener el tic en su ojo antes de arrojar su celular al inodoro.

Victor quiso reírse. Phichit debía conocer la cadena alimenticia en el patinaje; no se le quitaba el cerdo a un león.

Claramente tenía que tener una conversación con Yuri sobre las cláusulas de dedicar programas que ya tenían dueño patentado. Estaba tan molesto que no captó los últimos segundos donde se veía la fugaz imagen de un Yuri negando con la cabeza, sorprendido por la cámara escondida.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del pentacampeón. Sentía la mente espesa y creía que nunca en su vida estuvo tan irritado como lo estaba ahora. Si le tiraban un balde agua fría, ésta capaz se derretía en su piel.

Todo lo que pasaba era nuevo para su cuerpo. Él tenía una paciencia bastante elástica, y un control en sus emociones casi insultante cuando de molestia se trataba. A veces la ocultaba detrás de una máscara con forma de sonrisa , o fruncía el ceño con tranquilidad aplastante.

Su teléfono vibró en una llamada entrante y al ver los números que pestañeaban en la pantalla, reconoció el índice extranjero. Mal momento. No estaba de humor para entablar una conversación con cualquier ser vivo, pero la descortesía no estaba en sus facultades.

Sin muchos ánimos, deslizó la pantalla y respondió la llamada.

—Chris. —dijo, y casi se arrepintió de haber impreso tanta sequedad.

—Oh, ¿llamo en mal momento, entrenador Victor? —La sedosidad de su voz no perdió distorsión ni por las bocinas del teléfono, ni por la respuesta—. ¿Viste el vídeo que publicó Phichit? —fue directo al grano.

—Sí, ya tuve el placer —contestó sarcásticamente.

¿Acaso era el único que no lo había visto? Respiró hondo. Más hondo. Más.

Chris se rió.

—¿Y qué pasó con el compromiso? ¿La boda? ¿La luna de miel? —Chris tomó una pausa, como conteniendo una risa que sabía que estaba ahí—. Al parecer, alguien te ha robado el pastel en plena ceremonia.

—Cuando el gato no está los ratones hacen fiesta. —Sonrió—. Sin embargo, en este caso es un cerdito rebelde, que cree que puede desfilar su carne.

Se oyó una carcajada a través de la línea.

—¿Vas a permitirlo?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió de inmediato—. Sólo tengo que averiguar más detalles.

—Leí por intragram que el evento se llevará a cabo en una semana —participó Chris—. A mí llamaron para ir, pero si tú no vas, será aburrido.

—¿Evento? —planteó la primera pregunta.

—¿No lo sabes?

Victor, cálmate. Autocontrol. Aspira. Expira. Eres el reconocido ganador de cinco veces consecutivas del Grand Prix Final. Patinador número uno. Con marcas que ya fueron superadas y con un estudiante que te monta los cuernos.

—¿Hay algo con importancia que deba saber? —replicó a cambio—. Estaba ocupado con mi regreso a la pista de patinaje.

Eso no estaba funcionando.

—Ah, sí, vi las entrevistas esta mañana...

Antes que Chris desviara el tema, Victor se adelantó:

—Chris, el evento.

A su amigo se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

—Te resumo los detalles: Phichit y Celestino patrocinarán una exhibición en Tailandia. Yuri es invitado especial y, al parecer, harán un programa juntos. —Y como si recordara de último momento, añadió—: Yo creí que tú harías la coreografía.

 _¿Really?_

Victor tuvo que tomar unos segundos de silencio para poder responder.

—Por desgracia no. —replicó—. Ya tengo otro rival que te desbancará, Chris.

—Ya quisieras —reaccionó con voz burlona—. Mi Eros no se compara con ese recién llegado.

Victor contuvo una risita.

—Eso no es un problema. Ya es hora que regrese al cerdo a su debido plato.

Chris reaccionó dejando salir una exclamación gutural.

—Por cierto, Chris —agregó Victor en el último segundo—, necesitaré que me hagas un favor. Y también quiero que conservemos este pequeño secreto de que yo estoy al tanto de la situación.

Accediendo a la petición, Chris oyó las palabras de su eterno rival. Él le terminó de contar las especificaciones del programa en Tailandia, a lo que Victor había respondido con cierta elocuencia. Esbozó una sonrisa excitado, y prometiéndole que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder, culminó la llamada.

Por el lado de Victor, tras haber tomado una improvisada clase de yoga para bajarse los humos, salió del baño, en búsqueda del sapo que nunca debió descuidar y se le escapó entre los dedos.

Llamó a su aerolínea, hizo unas cuantas consultas de hoteles y verificó en internet el costo de unas utilidades que tenía en mente.

Yakov quizás le intentara colocarle una correa al cuello, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando el ave ya saboreaba la libertad, volverlo a enjaular sería técnicamente imposible. Y no sabía porque usaba referencia de animales para tratarse a sí mismo.

Bueno, el hombre al final de cuentas, sólo era otro animal con razón más evolucionada.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba refugiarse en la excusa que rescataría a su Maccachin de ese secuestro. Ah, y si Yuri se colaba amordazado y encadenado, sin derecho a libertad condicional, por supuesto eso no estaba en lo previsto.

Soltó un bufido y se removió el flequillo que le caía en el rostro. Debió arrastrar a Yuri con él desde el principio. Meterlo en su maleta para que Yakov no lo viera y ya después lo soltaba.

No, Victor, no.

¿Quién dijo que no? Claro que podía. Ser entrenador le daba cierta priorización, dominio, derecho a potestad, secuestro, robo a mano alzada y acaparamiento de su protegido.

Y ahora se volvía a hacer la pregunta que estaba deletreándose en su cabeza como un disco rayado.

¡¿Por qué Yuri no le había dicho nada?!

No tardó en abandonar las instalaciones del centro de patinaje, descendiendo el par de escaleras con el humor revestido por mil demonios.

—Voy contigo. —anunció una voz detrás de un pilar y cuando Victor giró la cabeza se encontró al vándalo ruso.

—¿Y por qué ese repentino interés? —Victor lo traspasó con el azul salvaje de sus ojos.

Yurio la había visto en tocadas ocasiones esa mirada, con aquella curva torcida en sus labios que parecían pronosticar indicios de guerra. La última vez que había sido espectador de esa imagen fue cuando le pateó la espalda por la osadía de verse enredado en el asado de un cerdo.

" _Victor está muerto_ ", había dicho. Y sí, ese que estaba ahí era otro Victor.

Se despegó del pilar con las manos dentro de su chaqueta, con la capucha cubriendo los hilos dorados de su cabello.

—Quiero ver en primera fila como fríes vivo al tazón de cerdo.

Eso ha sido un comentario extrañamente inusual, porque Victor no era agresivo. Podía ser imprudente, pero conocía sus límites. Sin embargo, muchos sabían que el estilo de sus palabras podían herir más que un puñetazo. Sus ojos de hielo siempre podían aplicar más efecto que cualquier otra provocación.

—¿Otavek te dijo que participaría en el evento de Tailandia? —Primer ataque.

Los ojos de Yurio se abrieron.

—Supongo que no —Segundo golpe—. ¿Sabes que somos los únicos que no fuimos invitados? —Tercer gancho.

—¿Qué demon...?

No culminó, cuando se oyó el escandaloso llamado que retumbó en las paredes, provocando una nevada de ecos.

—¡Victor, Yuri! —rugía Yakov—. ¡¿Dónde están?!

—Ya se dio cuenta —Giró la cabeza Yurio, y tal como su acompañante, regresó a la calma impávida.

Los pasos del entrenador resonaron en el suelo en un anuncio que anticipaba la cólera de aquel anciano, quien no tardó en alcanzarlos.

—¡Ni se les ocurra escapar de nuevo a Japón! —los amenazó, señalándolos con el dedo.

—¡Silencio, viejo! —replicó Yurio, por su anta costumbre de llevarle la contraria.

Antes de que abriera una nueva disputa, Victor se acercó sigilosamente.

—Yakov, no intentes detenerme —advirtió y con ello volvió a transformar el ambiente que se había tensado con un alambre, cuando la máscara de severidad dio paso a una sonrisa—. Me llevaré a Yurio, porque ha de buscar conmigo a su madre.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó el medallista de oro, pero Victor ya se daba vuelta y desaparecía entre las lágrimas de hielo con una sonrisa.

Lo mejor estaba por venir, y lo supo cuando la prensa corría desesperadamente hacia su casa de entrenamiento y se le arrojaban a Yakov con la pregunta milenaria:

 _"¿Es cierto que Victor Nikiforov anunció a través de las redes sociales su boda oficial... con Katsuki Yuri?"_

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales_ : Me divertí ciertamente escribiendo este fic, espero que les haya gustado :) No sé de cuántos capítulos será, tengo una idea más o menos lo que quiero, pero casi siempre sale a la inversa y termino construyendo algo totalmente diferente jaja. Los que me conocen saben a lo que me refiero. No será un long fic, calculo que podría ser de cinco capítulos como máximo, pero no subestimemos a la musa x D

Veamos qué se me ocurre para el próximo capítulo y qué tan pronto puedo actualizar. También tengo un oneshot basado en el último capítulo que publicaré esta semana, después de conseguir un ordenador con internet.

Debo confesar que mi área no es precisamente la comedia, pero éste fic tendrá sus gotas. Ya se pondrán hacer una idea.

A parte he de añadir que obviamente "ese evento", está basado en el sueño que Phichit piensa en su presentación. Y si mencioné a Otavek fue por dos razones, la primera porque la ensoñación lo incluía jaja, sabrán los dioses porqué. Y la segunda, para que tenga participación con Yurio y no dejarlo abandonado. ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta que Phichit excluyó a los sensuales rusos de su sueño?


	2. Instagram en llamas

**_N_** _otas:_ Woah, he regresado de la iluminación jaja. Para ser breve en mi tardanza, debo decir que estuve delicada en cuestión de salud visual. Tuve una infección en los ojos y blablabla 0 pc, móvil, y vida cibernética. Subí el anterior capítulo con ayuda de una amiga sólo porque no quería perderlo, y well, me sorprendí cuando ella me avisaba la cantidad de personas que les había gustado la idea. No soy de actualizar muy seguido porque mi ritmo universitario es agitado, siempre actualizo mensual o promedio de quince días, pero trataré que con éste sea diferente. Agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron su huella, y más abajo responderé los guest :)

Añadiré una pequeña sección a mi descripción en la biografía para notificar los avances de la historia, y en cuanto tiempo actualizaré de nuevo para que sea más cómodo para ustedes. Otra cosa que anunciar es que, como dije anteriormente, no soy muy especializada en comedia. Mayormente escribo drama y esos géneros fanáticos a la sangre de los feels jaja así que aunque este no sea el caso, deben saberlo, porque realmente no esperé que les causara gracia mi limitado humor x'D

Sin más, gracias de antemano por leer.

* * *

 **D** ISTURBIO **S** OCIAL

 **C** apítulo 2: **I** nstagram en llamas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a llegada en su primer día a Tailandia habían sido perezosas horas, muertas y vacilantes, que no incentivaron ninguna actividad. Había dormido en más de la mitad del viaje, ahogándose en un sueño sin mucha profundidad producto de un cansancio temporal que avasalló sus huesos.

Su mente no rehuía de aquel nombre, de aquella esencia que tanto le daba gusto a su vida y, no podía evitar que el recuerdo de esa temporada jugueteara entre sus párpados, hasta despertarle las desafortunadas lágrimas de nostalgia.

Yuri suspiró en el secreto de sus pensamientos, tenía que dejar eso, librarse de esas cadenas que lo hicieron dependiente a Victor Nikiforov y seguir caminando. Debía resistir, aun cuando ese patinador ruso fue la primera persona a la que quiso aferrarse, y fue su iniciativa anterior a dividir sus caminos.

Phichit yacía a su lado en una animada conversación que no llegaba a sus oídos, mientras viajaba entre las pestañas de su Smartphone con diestra maniobra. A Yuri le causaba cierta gracia esa efervescencia, confianza y alegría que empujaban los pasos de su amigo. Poseía una llameante pasión y convicción que no dudó en elevarlo entre los seis finalistas del Grand Prix Final. Verlo ahora le dio cierta certeza que Celestino debió sentirse feliz cuando él abandonó Detroit y cedió su lugar a ese tailandés, después de todo, aún en la derrota; Phichit seguía decorando sus labios con una gran sonrisa.

Desde que sus pies rozaron ese país donde no conocían el amor en hielo, su amigo se había encargado de distraer y acaparar su mente con todas las ocurrencias que se les cruzaron por enfrente. Entre preparativos, planes, tours, shopping, y demás repertorio de turismo que sirvieron de contrapeso para dejar descansar al otro patinador ruso ganador de cinco medallas de oro que yacía al otro lado del mundo. Claro que el agotamiento que trepaba por sus tobillos en repetidas ocasiones, ahuyentaba el sueño fácilmente y lo encerraba en los pensamientos que tanto quería eludir.

" _Victor, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ ", fue la primera pregunta que se trazó en su mente, cuando veía por la ventanilla del avión.

El mismo día que llegó, quiso escribirle y contarle esa locura a la que lo habían arrastrado para ser participe. Sin embargo, no habían pasado menos de quince horas desde que Victor había regresado a Rusia, cuando ya las etiquetas en Instagram, Twitter y fotos en Facebook anunciaban en el regreso del héroe nacional y pentacampeón del mundo a la alfombra de hielo.

Todo aquello le hizo retroceder. La inseguridad lo había tomado entre sus redes, y lo obligaron a reprimirse en el sumiso silencio al ver a su ídolo —no, ya no era _Victor_ — volver a desplazarse como un ángel de plata que danzaba al son de su propia inspiración y talento.

Aquella melodía que juntos habían encendido.

Nuevamente una pantalla, kilómetros, y continentes, los separaban, mientras un locutor recitaba con euforia el regreso de la leyenda viviente.

Victor se veía diferente, tenía una expresión serena y una sonrisa que cubría la franja de sus delicados labios que parecía brillar en consonancia con la escarcha de plata donde sus pies desfilaban. El hielo siempre había apoyado con su velo de gracia la imagen de aquel ruso, como si quisiera hacerlo parte de su propio lienzo y bañarlo de natural perfección al guiar aquellos pasos que expresaban la nueva música que viajaba con delirantes notas por su cuerpo. No era sobre hielo, era del hielo.

Ser receptor de aquella figura que tomaba en sus redes de seducción y las encantaba con su música, tiñó las mejillas de Yuri quien se sentía nuevamente como un niño, capturado por ese príncipe que hipnotizaba a cualquiera con sus bailes. No sabía cómo él podía ver tan claro las letras, estrofas, versos de cualquier historia que Victor quisiera contar. Desconocía si era por su excéntrica admiración, o era esa conexión innata que los había atado en una nueva relación.

Victor Nikiforov había regresado. Se había subido de nuevo al pedestal.

Ya no sabía cómo dirigirse a él de forma natural, era como si una barrera se fuera abierto entre ellos y él se sentía incapaz de atravesar. Los dedos le temblaron en la pantalla, rozando la imagen digital y tras ver la lluvia de publicaciones dedicadas a su ídolo. Se preguntó si realmente Victor querría otro mensaje de él, si lo necesitaba tanto como su persona. Y, al ver el silencio compartido de su entrenador, entendió que la respuesta era _no_.

Esa vez, dejó el móvil a un lado, y se enterró en la confidencia de la almohada siendo víctima de sus propias fluctuaciones. Era inevitable huir de la farándula, escaparse por los rincones cuando Victor era el tope en cada anuncio en las redes sociales, televisión y entrevistas que mostraban su alzamiento nuevamente en el patinaje.

Ya había pasado una entera semana que le habían calcinado el tiempo para pensar y, las horas de descanso, cuando Celestino formalizó el evento a través de una entrevista oficial directa de Italia. Las preparaciones dieron pie a un minúsculo público que seguían a Phichit, pero como era de esperarse, su fama no alcanzó los suficientes horizontes para atraer a otra multitud. Él tampoco era precisamente una celebridad, no era muy apegado a las redes sociales para sociabilizar, y era por ello que no tenía contactos a los cuales recurrir en esos casos.

Escogiendo por otro plan B, decidieron atraer a la fanaticada al llamar a sus amigos nuevamente. Entre ellos, lo que no llegaron al GPF y que eran su voto de esperanza para darle más peso al homenaje artístico que deseaban hacer. Yuri había entendido el motivo de su Phichit y sus ansias de ampliar el amor que el compartía con su país, incentivándolo a apoyarlo en cada momento que lo ameritase.

Para probarlo, había decidido enseñarle cómo realizar el salchow cuádruple y añadirlo a su lista de saltos para la siguiente temporada. Aún no lo dominaba completamente, pero su entusiasmo dictaba que faltaba poco para que fuera suyo ese salto.

Celestino había llegado un par de días después, sometiéndolos a un espartano entrenamiento para realizar un número juntos que sería la apertura del evento. Al principio, había sido divertido patinar de nuevo al mismo ritmo que Phichit, sin embargo, al volverse concurrentes los tropiezos y los errores, se dieron cuenta de una cosa:

No se sincronizaban.

No había compatibilidad en ellos y, por sorprendente que fuera ese detalle, terminaban chocando o cayéndose antes de la segunda mitad.

No era como había sido con Victor, y aún con eso en mente, Phichit no se rindió. No dejó que esas limitaciones los hicieran retroceder, animándolo a él también para seguir intentándolo. Yuri se preguntaba si acaso su entrenador ruso le sermonearía por los errores novatos que cometían, y ese resalte de pensamiento le hizo impulsarse sobre sus debilidades para coincidir. No quería decepcionar a Victor, había decidido quedarse por él, dando toda su energía y pasión para seguir representando las L que lo definieron en esa temporada.

Las prácticas concibieron un fruto de medio número que no anticipaba fallas, pero aún había mucho que realizar. La noche anterior, asfixiado por sus nervios nacidos de estar en tierra desconocida, había decidido patinar _Yuri on ice_ para recordarse que aún la esencia de Victor vivía en él. Bailar ese programa lo conectaba con sus sentimientos, y por estúpido que fuese, le daba la esperanza que aquel pentacampeón estaba esperándolo como él.

No había percibido la presencia de Phichit merodearle y mucho menos ser capturado por su videocámara cuando finalizó su rutina, imaginando que su entrenador estaba observándolo. Intentó explicarle en vano a su amigo que no era lo que parecía, que realmente no le dedicaba el perfomance a él, pero era tanta la ebullición de jovialidad que terminó riéndose quedamente.

Oyendo un ladrido que lo atrajo a la realidad de ese momento, Maccachin permanecía a su lado, prácticamente ordenándole que le acariciara el pomposo pelaje. Victor lo tenía bien consentido, eso era un hecho.

Ese caniche logró llegar un día después del primer día, en un vuelo personal que fue costeado por su desbancado bolsillo. A diferencia de su dueño, él no gozaba del potencial y libertinaje poder monetario para derrocharlo, y sólo porque sabía que valía la pena, era que se cubrió ese gasto. Prefería tener a Maccachin a su lado y velar por su cuidado, lo había prometido después de todo.

Phichit se había enamorado del caniche en cuanto éste le saltó encima para cubrirle el rostro a largas lamidas, lo que había acarreado una sesión de fotos diariamente en todas las posiciones posibles. Yuri sabía que Victor no era celoso con su mascota o, al menos, eso esperaba. Realmente dudaba que le molestara que Phichit ya tuviera un álbum de mil imágenes en su galería y las compartiera en su perfil de instagram. Creía que ni siquiera se enteraría, puesto que no lo seguía en publicaciones y eso para él era un respiro más a sus pulmones.

Notificarle a su entrenador que había hecho viajar a su mascota hacia otro país le revolvió la consciencia las primeras noches, es decir, el perro no era de él. Y aun cuando sabía que podría molestarse, prefirió reservarse el secreto. Después de todo, regresarían antes que Victor que, por como juzgaba en la televisión, éste tenía su mundo abarrotado de entrenamientos para su regreso. Decirle, significaba atraerlo, tenerlo como clavel ahí en Tailandia, y eso figuraba otra distracción que quería evitar. Quería egoístamente que se concentrara nuevamente en el patinaje, que diera lo mejor de sí, demostrando el valor del título que coronaba su nombre.

 _"Todo lo hago porque me importas, Victor… Porque quiero verte una vez más patinando para otros…",_ Aun a costa de que su más grande deseo era estar con Victor para siempre.

—Yuri... —Una voz lo llamaba, anclándolo nuevamente a esa habitación en Tailandia—, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Ah…, no —se excusó, con una gota deslizándose por su sien—. Disculpa, Phichit-kun, ¿qué decías?

—Estás muy distraído hoy —rezongó su amigo, inflando las mejillas.

Yuri se rió nerviosamente.

—No es intencional —Bajó la mirada, viendo a Maccachin reposar el hocico en su regazo mientras él le lisonjeaba el pelaje—. Creo que extraño a mi familia.

—¿Y a Victor? —intentó adivinar el resto de la oración, y Yuri sintió como si le fuese arrojado un balde de agua fría.

—No, no, bueno, si lo echo de menos, pero… —se cortó, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos pero ya Phichit se reía a cambio—. Estaba pensando en cómo llamar más público para el evento, no he puesto mi parte en eso.

—¡Yuri, deja de cambiar el tema! ¡Es claro que lo extrañas! —dijo a todo pulmón—. ¿Has hablado con él desde el GPF?

Las mejillas se le bañaron de vergüenza e intentó desviar esa verdad, pero con la boca abierta, las palabras no salieron. Tímidamente negó con la cabeza, y eso hizo que su amigo mostrara una expresión horrorizada.

—¡¿Están peleados?!

—No, claro que no.

—¿Ya no habrá boda? —Se levantó de la cama, tapándose las mejillas con las palmas—. ¿Es porque no ganaste el oro? ¿Ya no seré el padrino? ¡Había encargado un traje especial! —El pánico se fue grabando en cada línea de su rostro.

—Phichit-kun, no es nada de lo que piensas. Nunca estuvimos... _comprometidos_ —dijo, con una sonrisa temblándole en los labios—. Victor está preparándose para su nueva temporada, debe dejar todo listo para cuando regrese a Hasetsu. Será difícil para él ser participante y a la vez mi entrenador y yo…

Agazapándose nuevamente para sentarse en la pared bordeada de almohadas, vio la tristeza reflejarse en la mirada de Yuri.

—¿No quieres que eso pase?

—No quiero que se esfuerce tanto por mí. —Su voz se deshizo de todo a la vez, miedo, añoranza, dejando el sucedáneo suplanto de un graznido.

Tras una sonrisa sencilla, Phichit palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

—¡Estoy seguro que Victor lo hace con todo el gusto, Yuri! —Intentó reconfortarle con sus palabras—. Todo el mundo sabe que ustedes se quieren mucho.

—¿Todo el mundo? —Yuri dirigió su atención a aquella línea, pensando en si debía indagar más.

—¿Ah, no lo sabes? ¡Muchas personas creen que ustedes son novios! —exclamó, y tras sacar su móvil, paseó en un par de páginas para después enseñarle la pantalla—. Sigo varios blog, y mira, siempre publican comentarios de que son una pareja potencial.

—Phichit-kun… —Le tensión se materializó en su rostro—. Esa foto… esa… —Señaló la pantalla con dedo tembloroso—, ¿la tomaste tú verdad? —Se espantó al ver el perfecto ángulo de la copa china, recordando aquel momento cuando él había pegado su frente con Victor diciéndole que no apartara la vista de él.

—¡No pude contenerme! —se carcajeó, acariciándose la parte trasera del cráneo, y tratando de disolver la expresión escandalizada de su amigo, su cerebro brilló en una idea—. ¡Ya sé! —Le atrajo la atención e incluso despertó a Maccachin con su exclamación—. ¿Qué tal si invitas a Victor a nuestro evento? Sé que no has querido involucrarlo, pero creo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—¿Invitarlo?

—¡Sí! Eso te haría sentir mejor, ¿no? —Sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Además, eso sí atraería la atención de los medios!

A Yuri no le estaba gustando la idea por varias razones. La primera, su sacrificio de abstenerse a escribirle se iría al carajo. La segunda, era como aprovecharse de su fama y eso era algo que no deseaba hacer. Y la tercera...

¿Qué le diría al tenerlo en frente?

—Victor está concentrado en su reincorporación al hielo.

—¡Mejor aún! ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Victor Nikiforov patina en Tailandia! —Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, asustando a la manada de Hamsters que reposaban en la cama y luchaban porque Maccachin no se los tragara—. ¡Muchos querrán verlo y estoy seguro que Victor desea también verte!

—Phichit-kun, no creo que...

Pero ya su amigo corría fuera de la habitación para notificarle a Celestino su idea magistral de invitar al pentacampeón del mundo, gracias al contacto "especial" que su amigo tenía con él.

Yuri suspiró y abrazó a Maccachin, sonriendo irremediablemente. Esperaba convencer a Victor.

—Si todo sale bien… —Le tomó de las mejillas cuando el caniche lamió su nariz—, verás nuevamente a tu dueño.

Cedió a su impulso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eres como una mariposa vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca fácil y ligera de quien te provoca."_ —Y la música seguía—. _"Mariposa traicionera... como se la lleva el viento..."_

Victor tomó la sexta bocanada en el minuto y medio que llevaba la canción. Tocándose el puente de la nariz, contando hasta diez, respiración profunda, tratando de estirar la poca paciencia que ya le quedaba. Era la decimatercera vez que Yurio repetía esa rockola.

Sabía que ese malcriado chiquillo lo hacía a propósito, claro que lo hacía con toda la intención de crisparle los nervios en ese afán de molestarlo con la expansión de abandono patrocinado por el otro infiel Yuri.

—Yurio, ¿podrías cambiar esa canción? —pidió, esbozando una sonrisa con pliegues forzados—. La has puesto desde que despegamos o puedes colocarte los auriculares.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabes español? —Le miró de reojo con el labio torcido, porque sabía que Victor tenía noción básica de ese idioma, lo que implicaba que sí, sí entendía la canción—. Los dejé y no la quitaré. Me gusta.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de los labios del pentacampeón. Sólo un par de horas más, unas míseras horas más. No iba a caer en ese territorio, nunca se imaginó siendo blanco fácil para pequeñas bromas de un adolescente de quince años.

Decidió ignorarlo, reposando el mentón en el dorso de su muñeca deteniendo su mirada en el cristal de la ventana, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Yuri en ese momento. Si estaría practicando abiertamente la infidelidad, si se atrevía a bramar que le pertenecía a otro y, aun cuando no eran oficialmente algo, poco le valía. No importaba, desde el día que voló a Hasetsu le había puesto una etiqueta en la espalda con las palabras grabadas: Pertenencia de Victor.

Sólo que ahora se encargará de hacerlo público.

Estaba ansioso por llegar a esa tierra perdida y rescatar a la princesa que habían raptado. Muchos podrían llamarlo secuestro, pero él prefería llamarlo rescate.

—¿Y bien? —La voz de Yurio se levantó sobre la letra que ya Victor se sabía de memoria—. ¿Cómo cocinarás al cerdo? ¿A la plancha o empanizado?

Sonrió sin dedicarle la mirada.

—¿Qué dicen las noticias? —preguntó a cambio—. Apagué mi teléfono, Yakov no deja de llamarme.

—Explotaste las redes sociales, ¿qué esperabas? —murmuró con voz huraña—. ¿En verdad te casarás... con ese cerdo?

Victor tenía la respuesta en los labios antes de que le formulase la pregunta. Adoptó un tono de magisterio y ecuanimidad, como sacerdote de iglesia y se refugió en el frágil silencio. Sumergiéndose en el calor de su gabardina negra y esconderse detrás de la oscuridad de sus párpados, con esa curva torcida y petulante que surcó sus labios. A veces un silencio valía más que una respuesta. Sólo quería llegar rápido a Tailandia y, si para reclamar a Yuri como sólo suyo, tenía que hacer valer aquella insignificante broma, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con todas la de la ley.

Ya Chris se estaba encargando de eso, después de todo.

Al oír el chasquido de lengua por parte del vándalo ruso, supuso que su mensaje implícito llegó. Siendo vía para regocijarse de la hilera de murmullos lenguaje no permitido para menores.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron como una balada ociosa, lánguida y aburrida que adormecieron a los rusos antes que el avión descendiera a tierra firme. Victor nunca había estado en Tailandia y se preguntaba por qué Yuri, de todos los países del mundo, habría elegido irse a ese.

Con la nota mental de cubrir sus rostros con tapabocas y capuchas para evitar el revoloteo de la prensa, o al menos Yurio, a él ya le valía madres eso. Le gustaba llamar la atención después de todo. Claro, que ese fue el menor problema por el que tenía que preocuparse.

La seguridad de Tailandia los mantuvo retenido por el protocolo y burocracia que Victor atendió con la distinción y cordialidad. Tarea sencilla por su parte, porque estaba acostumbrado a visitar nuevas ciudades por su carrera artística. No obstante, por el otro lado, no predijo las siguientes palabras del oficial que los veía con mirada severa.

—¿Dónde está su autorización del representante a cargo? —Se dirigió a Yurio—. Sin una legalización de un responsable no puedo dejar pasar al menor.

—¡¿Ah?! —respondió Yurio, señalando el escritorio—. ¡¿Eres ciego?! ¡Ahí está!

Victor curvó las cejas cuando Yurio exclamó aquella altisonante, y viendo que con esa actitud no llegarían a ningún lado, se dirigió amablemente al hombre que había dejado el sello a un lado.

—¿Me permite ver un segundo los papeles y el pasaporte?

Sin responderle, el hombre aligeró las líneas cansadas de su mirada que se escondían detrás de un cristal que colgaba de su tabique. Abiertamente se notó que el efecto de Victor, galán de revista del año, envió la lengua al estómago del tailandés ante la voz y mirada oceánica profunda del ruso.

Recibiendo su pedido, y echándole un vistazo policial, su expresión se mantuvo sin cambios al entender la rigidez del sujeto. Suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos. Yurio como siempre causándole problemas gratuitos y facturados.

Decidió improvisar, y tomando el hombro de vándalo, lo atrajo a su cuerpo con aire sonriente.

—Es una equivocación, oficial, éste chico es mi hijo. —dijo finalmente, lo que implicó una nueva jugarreta y burla que dedicaría a ese chiquillo.

Evidentemente, Yurio no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! —explotó—. ¡Dios me libre de estar emparentado contigo!

—Yurio, qué cruel, después que te saqué del recluso de menores.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿A quién le dices recluso?! —Le tomó del cuello de la bufanda con el entrecejo fruncido, sin embargo, Victor sólo sonreía girando la cabeza hacia el espectador.

—Problemas familiares, se podrá haber dado cuenta —dijo, victimizándose y que el oficial pareció entender, regresando su mirada a los papeles. Aprovechándose de ese momento, se le acercó al oído "a su hijo", para traspasar una advertencia en susurro—. Yurio, sin autorización de tu abuelo, tendrás que regresarte a Rusia. —Y contuvo la curva que deseaba asomarse en sus comisuras—. Te enviaré fotos de la boda.

A Yurio se le borró la expresión, conteniendo su aire asesino y ganas de degollar a ese idiota. Pero ante la situación de haber olvidado su permiso, tuvo que tragarse el ácido de la irritación para exigirse a sonreír. Observó al tipo detrás del largo mostrador y se dijo que si no fuera un turista sin permiso, le fuese partido la cara.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el hombre, con una ceja alzada, tras el paréntesis prolongado.

—Qué fastidio —se quejó, rodando los ojos—. Aceptar de nuevo a éste viejo y borracho como mi padre, después que abandonara a mamá por un tazón de cerdo.

—Ese tazón de cerdo es tu futura madre. —remarcó Victor, con una sonrisa cosquilleándole en los labios.

—¡Prefiero morir!

Victor se dirigió al oficial que yacía entre las líneas de la vacilación.

—¿Acaso no ve el parecido entre nosotros? —Pegó su mejilla a la de Yurio—. ¿No es así, hijo?

Éste apretó los dientes que casi los agrietó, y obligándose a tragarse la humillación, tuvo que ceder.

—Sí..., padre... —dijo forzadamente, mirando con desdén—. Lo único bueno de ser hijo de Victor Nikiforov es que derrocharé tu cartera.

—¿Victor Nikiforov? —repitió el oficial, con una chispa repentina de interés y eso fue el alivio para los rusos.

—Googlealo, y deja de hacernos perder el tiempo —Yurio se cruzó de brazos lacónico—. Debo llevar a mi viejo a rehabilitación.

—Y yo a una escuela de modales —Victor le tensó el agarre en el brazo.

—Me parece que escuché su nombre en el canal de deportes —decía el hombre, volteándose a ver a uno de sus compañeras regordetas que pasaba por detrás con tazas de café—. ¿Conoces a Victor Nikiforov?

La mujer se detuvo, con ese uniforme ajustado que exhibía el poco cuidado de su figura, con aire displicente en su rostro.

—No sé, creo que es un patinador artístico, en las noticias no dejan de hablar de su compromiso —respondió sin mucho interés, sorbiendo el café que escupía volutas de humo.

El pentacampeón se rió un poco ante el comentario.

—Sí, pero es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre —afirmó el sujeto a cargo, y después de hacer varias consultas entre preguntas y llamadas, se confirmó que él era verdaderamente una celebridad.

—Mi prometida está esperándome —Decidió salir al paso con unas gotas de sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos en el mostrador—. Es casi un alivio que no me reconozcan, en estas vacaciones familiares.

—El patinaje no es muy popular aquí, es por eso que podrá gozar de tranquilidad —Selló finalmente los pasaportes.

—Eso es precisamente lo que deseo —Su mirada de azul insondable se profundizó—. Pretendo formalizar mi compromiso aquí.

Yurio rodó los ojos molesto, al menos, había usado su influencia para pasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** uri se había refugiado en el baño de la habitación, después de armarse de una llamarada porción de valor para llamar a Victor. Pensó en todas las cosas que quería decirle, un discurso de prólogo o preguntas al azar, y era por ello que no sabía cuál era la página por la que debía comenzar.

¿Qué debía decirle en primer lugar?

 _"Hola, Victor, eh, ¿sabes hoy es un bonito día?"_

No, Victor no era muy apreciador del clima. Si sólo hasta que estuvo en Hasetsu se percató que en el cielo de San Petersburgo las gaviotas atravesaban, bañando el aire de su canto. Tenía que pensar en otra idea.

 _"¿Qué tal tu regreso a Rusia? Phichit me dijo cómo te daban la bienvenida y..."_ , no, creerá que lo estaba acosando por vías de Internet.

Descartó la idea. Debía ser lo más natural posible.

 _"Victor, ¿sabes?, no te dije antes pero me traje a Maccachin a Tailandia y te extraña mucho"_

Esa era más natural y claramente mal improvisada.

No.

¿Desde cuándo llamaba para escudarse con el gran caniche que parecía feliz en esa tierra andina? Y lo peor, si hacía eso le podría causar el infarto a su entrenador cuando descifrara lo que era estar en Tailandia.

Quizás podía empezar diciéndole cómo estaba, eso hacían las personas normales, ¿no? O el típico y trillado: _"¿cómo estás?"_ , y el... " _Te pienso en cada rostro que veo"_

No, no, no.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando sus mejillas se tildaron de color. Suspiró, se estaba quedando sin ideas. Él nunca se le había sentado sociabilizar y menos con el ídolo que tuvo en un pedestal.

Bien, quizás podía preguntarle, ¿cómo se sentía volver al patinaje? ¿Qué se sentía volver a ser el número uno? ¿Aun te acuerdas de mí?

Vale, esa última se la reservaría. No estaba tan ahogado por sus emociones.

Decidió marcar, ya vería qué le diría y encontraría la manera de romper la barrera. Astillar ese hielo que se solidificó en esa fría semana. Después de todo, habían hecho muchas cosas juntos y Victor siempre lo acosaba con sus preguntas no actos para vírgenes de veinticuatro años. Que él lo hiciera por esa vez no tenía que ser motivo de vergüenza o reserva, ellos eran, ¿amigos, no?

Se llenó los pulmones de aire y presionó la tecla llamar al extranjero por cobrar. Siguió las indicaciones, y para que después de un segundo, empezó a sonar el repique. Inmediatamente, al ver la foto de Victor en la pantalla con la palabra _marcando_ , provocó que el pánico abordara su rostro.

No, no, no, no estaba listo. Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando una voz se oyó en la bocina de su móvil.

"¿Aloh? —Se le heló la sangre, y más al segundo siguiente, al oír esa pequeña y delicada risa europea—. Ja, ja, sólo bromeaba, actualmente no te puedo responder, deja tu mensaje en la contestadora"

A Yuri se le vino el alma a los pies.

¡Eso fue cruel, Victor!

Botando la respiración que aparentemente había contenido, se dejó caer en el tocador. Una repentina decepción le presionó el pecho y por un momento no supo qué hacer a continuación.

Victor debía estar entrenando para el nacional, no tenía tiempo para pequeñeces como esa. Debía decirle a Phichit que sólo ellos hicieran el número, y si Guang Hong junto a Leo de Iglesia participaban en el evento, podían llamar el suficiente público.

No era necesario molestar a Victor. Aunque él sólo deseaba oír de nuevo su voz.

Unos toques acelerados rompieron su tregua con el silencio, cuando Phichit se debatía entre la altivez en su voz que sólo decía un mensaje:

—¡Yuri, Yuri! —decía entre vítores contenidos—. ¡¿Por qué no me contaste sobre tu boda oficial?!

—¡¿Mi… qué?!

—¡Victor acaba de anunciar su boda contigo!

Yuri creyó que se desmayaba, si es que… No, olvídenlo, sí, se desmayó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo…_

Italia, ciudad de portales, pasajes y túneles que albergaban sueños, historias y sentimientos por personas que aún se conservan en la memoria.

Ahora, que se había desligado de Sara, su querida hermana, no sabía con exactitud qué hacer con el resto que llamaba vida. Suspiró con los pulmones cargados de recuerdos.

Michele Crispino se encontraba tirado a lo largo del sofá, con la cabeza en el brazo esponjoso cuando su teléfono vibró en la mesa que tenía en frente. Una vena de la sien se le prensó nuevamente, concentrándose en rechinar los dientes, lo ignoró. Ya sabía quién era.

El aparato siguió vibrando y vibrando, ejerciendo una danza sobre el vidrio, que le crispó los nervios sensibles que tenía. Michele perdió la falsa calma, abalanzándose hacia delante para callar el maldito aparato.

Lo que era peor, tenía una cadena de spam en su aplicación de Whatsapp que lo obligó a contener un grito que se arrastró por su garganta y murió en un suspiro. Abrió el chat y, presionando la opción de nota de voz, infló los pulmones para dejar salir de su bramido.

 _«¡Emil, deja de joder, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no tienes otra cosa qué hacer?!»_

Envió su delicado mensaje y antes de lanzar nuevamente su celular lejos, la respuesta en forma de voz llegó a su vista.

 _«¡Mickey, no seas aburrido! ¡Tenemos que apoyar a Phichit!»_

Con el tic nervioso serpenteando en su párpado, Michele notó los horizontes a donde su paciencia podía expandirse. Y antes de bloquear a ese invasor de espacio personal, acosador, amante de sus gritos, otra nota llegó.

 _«¡Y así aprovechamos para estar en la fiesta de compromiso de Yuri y Victor!_ —Se oyó una risita de intermedio y prosiguió—. _Chris me mandó una invitación. La tuya y la mía para ser más específico»_

¿Invitación? ¿Boda?

Eso le causó curiosidad, si bien sabía que esos dos tenían una extraña relación, nunca pensó que llegara a reales extremos. Admitía que el _Yuri on ice_ que había visto en la final, le había sacado una minúscula lágrima cuando entendió el mensaje que destilaba y fulguraba a través del cuerpo de Yuri. Eso lo había conmovido hasta el punto de ablandar el corazón que él decidió congelar.

« _Vi la publicación de Victor, pero no creí que fuera cierto_ », terminó respondiendo.

« _Es el boom en Rusia. Y Chris está invitando a los patinadores de éste GPF para la fiesta que están organizando. ¡Me alegra mucho por Yuri, debemos apoyarlo_ s _!_ »

Bueno, no era de extrañarse, Victor era una figura pública bastante reconocida y perseguida por la prensa. Más aún a su casa nacional, cuando había visto varias entrevistas a su entrenador Yakov, quien alegaba que sólo era una broma de su rebelde protegido y que nada de eso era cierto.

Pero el público opinaba otra cosa.

En menos de cinco horas de la publicación, facebook, Twitter, Instagram y cualquier otra red social se bañó de fotos de los patinadores "comprometidos" y material que se había filtrado relacionado con ellos. Las opiniones dictaminaban que hacían una tierna pareja, algunos lloraban por el codiciado ruso que abandonaría su soltería, así como también decían que Victor era el príncipe que se casaría con un plebeyo. También se veían a las fans hablando de algo relacionado con "Yaoi, hard +18", y al ver los comentarios había decidido no indagar. No quería perturbarse. Los fanaticada estaba loca, era una verdad irrefutable.

No tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero pensar en volver a entrar en el ajetreo del mundo artístico, no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Le recordaría que ya no estaba con Sara, y que ahora le tocaba divagar por cuenta propia en esos mares.

Otro mensaje lo atrajo de nuevo a tierra, y al bajar la mirada, otro mensaje de Emil Nekola activaba su Whatsapp.

 _«¡Mickey, no me ignores!_ —decía—. _Por cierto, ¿cómo se dice 'abajo' en italiano?»_

Eso tiró nuevamente de su atención, descolocando su expresión.

 _«"sotto", ¿por qué?»_

Sabía que esa pregunta suscitaría más respuestas y, más convivencia, pero algo dentro de él tintineaba que ese checo se había ensimismado tanto a él que ya se había acostumbrado.

El mensaje no tardó en llegar, con unas palabras que le prensaron el aire en los pulmones.

 _«Porque estoy sotto de tu casa. Asómate a la ventana»_

La sorpresa hizo su territorio en las líneas de su rostro, y al entender lo que realmente significaba "sotto", salió disparado hasta el ventanal céntrico para corroborar ese infame mensaje que hizo que su estómago se fuera en picada.

Tropezó con la mesa, que usó su arte y su nata función de llevarse su dedo del pie. Soltó una maldición, trastabillando los obstáculos hasta llegar finalmente a su objetivo, jadeando como si hubiese sodo víctima de ejercicios matutinos.

Al asomarse por la abertura, ignorando la elegancia de la ciudad alzarse sobre el agua con puentes, fragmentos de belleza y ese medio de desplazarse en un flujo cortés, vio a Emil Nekola con los brazos alzados.

—¡Mickey, deja caer tu cabello!

A Michele se le contorsionó el rostro, aferrándose al marco de la ventana como si quisiera desprenderlo y no dejó que continuara, al arrojarle el primer objeto contundente que se cruzó con sus dedos.

—¡No me jodas! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

Esquivando el recibimiento del anfitrión, Emil esbozó una sonrisa expansiva en sus labios, enseñando el perfil de sus dientes que brillaron con usual gracia. Marcó rápidamente en su celular y dejó que la llamada lo acercara más a su amigo.

Al ver la innecesaria llamada, Michele se llevó el aparato a la oreja y dejó que las palabras del visitante fluyeran.

—Ahora que Sara se fue, supuse que no te vendría mal algo de compañía. —dijo Emil con la tímida sonrisa y finalmente volver a su alegre personalidad—. ¡Vamos, ábreme!

—¡Ni muerto! —se rehusó rotundamente—. ¿Quién te dijo que necesito compañía?

Pero el checo no parecía desistir de su decisión y lo ignoró. Observándole con esa tonta sonrisa, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Era oficial, no podría deshacerse de él.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, gruñendo con el vestigio al trancar la llamada. Bien, no podía dejar al idiota en la calle, aunque la idea le era accesible sobre las intenciones de Emil. Se dio vuelta, encaminándose a la puerta, no percibiendo la pequeña curva que se dibujó en sus labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Más allá…_

 **N** o lo podía creer, es que definitivamente no lo podía creer. Esa noticia de fuego que quemaba las redes sociales tenía que ser mentira. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Cómo Victor osaba a nuevamente adelantarse a sus pasos y clamar supremacía? ¡¿Cómo fueron capaces de dejarlo a un lado?!

Bien, no se llevaba con ningunos, ¡pero eso no era excusa!

—¡¿Por qué habrá una exhibición en Tailandia y no fui invitado?! —explotó finalmente JJ, al ver ese insignificante detalle unido a la gemela que anunciaba el compromiso de Victor Nikiforov. Debían tener relación, de eso estaba seguro, y si Yuri estaba involucrado significaba que Victor también.

—¿Por qué te importa eso? —cuestionó su novia que mantenía una concentración al limarse las uñas—. Es un evento sin prestigio.

Quizás fuera cierto, quizás tuviera razón, pero por un motivo que desconocía, no podía sentirse tranquilo. Si Victor fue invitado, ¿por qué él no? ¡Él era la estrella ahora!

¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de la importancia de aquello? Ya Victor había anunciado su regreso, pero que hicieran un evento sólo para darle la bienvenida, era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Victor, Victor Nikiforov, su eterno rival volvería a patinar y, eso significaba una oportunidad para derrotarlo en el hielo como quiso hacer en el GPF. Sólo así le enseñaría que su tiempo había pasado y que se dedicara a entrenar a ese lindo japonés que al parecer ahora era su prometido.

Necesitaba saber si era cierto. Necesitaba respuestas.

—¡Mamá, papá! —llamó, corriendo hasta ellos—. ¿Ya verificaron si es cierto?

Su madre que permanecía detrás del ordenador, tecleando rápidamente con dedos ágiles, mientras parecía buscar la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Eso parece, JJ —dijo ella tras una pausa—. Le escribí a Celestino. Yakov desmiente pero no da respuestas del paradero de Victor.

—Además, mira —Su padre señaló la pantalla—. Chris, Otavek, Leo de Iglesia, Guang Hong, y Yuri Plisetsky tienen ubicación de estar en Tailandia.

A JJ le entró el dramatismo en forma de pánico. ¿Y qué pasaba con él? ¡Él era el rey!

Sólo le llevó un segundo decidirse.

—¡Bien, me voy yo también! —exclamó y al ver las miradas horrorizadas de todos, añadió—: ¡Y no intenten detenerme!

No iba quedar excluido. Nop, porque él era JJ y nadie se arriesgaba como él.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Así es, señores, esto será una participación de cada personaje que tuvo su momento de tomarnos el corazón en el anime. Para quienes me preguntaron si habrá Yuri x Otavek, eso lo sabrán próximamente, pero si habrá Emil x Michael eso significa un 'Sí' escondido entre letras jaja. Disculpen si mi diccionario hizo de las suyas en el texto, escribir en cuaderno no fue una buena idea a la otra de transcribir x'D

En el próximo capítulo, habrá apariciones oficiales de otros personajes. Debo recordar que la pareja principal, of course es Victor x Yuri, pero no pude abstenerme en darle un momento a otras porque la historia me dio pie para eso. Y dije ¿por qué no? Después de plantearme un indicio de cómo llevaré los acontecimientos, quizás esto sea d capítulos, ya que se podrán dar cuenta escribo capítulos de 5k+ a 7k+ palabras jaja x'D

 _Aclaraciones:_

1- Que Victor tuviera noción del español, fue basado cuando está en Barcelona y dice "Perfecto". Quizás es bueno saber que aunque hable fluido sólo tres idiomas, según la autora, al parecer tiene noción de otras.

2- Victor y Yuri no sabían que el patinaje no era reconocido en Tailandia, lo que es igual que no los conocían, salvo que del boom de la boda del ruso x'D

Otra cosa que añadir, es que como mencioné anteriormente, si realicé un oneshot basado en el capítulo 12 y quienes deseen leerlo lo pueden conseguir cómodamente en mi perfil como " _Amor sobre hielo_ ".

Agradecimientos a los usuarios por sus reviews: **Rocio Dearleben, Nomchi08, TakaraiEuchan, CatherineDarcy, NUMENEESSE, PaddyAndKyuubi, Miu0, Serena Azul, Taurus95, Chiharuuu, kaoryciel94, haneko-chan, kaname lin-chan, Angeli Murasaki,** **azraqbahrir** **, Marigabi, Cherry Kiki, Ina-Stardust R** (¡Qué sorpresa me dio verte por aquí!), **julianasandoval26, Aly Zama, pacozam, Suteishi-gami Blue Fire, Kena Sofa, Kumikoson4, AraXD27, tomoyo-daidouji2005, Alhaja, Mitocondria, Kamui Vampire, Inannah.**

Sus mensajes me hicieron reír, y realmente agradezco su linda opinión pero sobre todo que disfruten esta historia que es para todos ustedes. Reciban mi agradecimiento.

 _Respuestas a guest:_

 **Moni chan** : Jaja, gracias, yo también tenía la emoción inducida en las venas cuando escribí el fic J

 **Nazapi** : Culpa de Victor que es un personaje que me hace escribir tonteras x'D Cuando se descuida el lobo mayor le roban a la oveja, en este caso un cerdo jajaj. Y sí, Victor tiene esa mente de saber molestar a Yurio con esa sonrisa inocente que presagia tantas cosas. ¿Por qué no los invitaron?, excelente pregunta. Hay que hacérsela a Phichit porque no los incluyó en su sueño jaja. Muchas gracias.

 **Zhaky:** Oh, muchas gracias. Al principio creí que me excedía, pero me da un alivio saber que no rayé el ooc. Pero que sobretodo, te hizo pasar un buen rato, es la meta de cada autor :3 Siendo sincera después de ver el capítulo 9, y ver cómo Yuri extrañaba a Victor me hizo pensar "Oh, aquí puedo hacer algo". Incluyendo el momento final donde relucía el mismo sentimiento en el rostro de Victor, y cofcof, ese abrazo fue suficiente x'D Gracias por dejar review, lo aprecio bastante.

 **Guest(1):** Gracias jaja me da risa como les dio risa mi Victor celoso. Fue una idea que relució en un momento donde no podía tocar nada y estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Y doblemente gracias por dejar tu huella.

 **Guest(2):** Sí, yo creo también. Aunque dudo que tenga algo contra Victor, se ve que le gusta sacarle fotos jajaj x'D

 **Guest(3):** Jaja, las actualizaciones serán algo, ehm, tardarán un poco x'D

 **Guest(4):** Aquí la tienes(¿?)

 **Yo** : Sólo será una misión de rescate de parte de Victor, nada grave jajaj

 **Conejito7u7:** ¡Aquí está!

 **Victoria:** Sí, sí, la continuaré no te preocupes. Es sólo que tardo siempre en actualizar porque estoy trabajando y a la vez estudiando. Sólo en mis ratos libres me dedico a escribir.

 **Guest(5):** Planeo actualizar de diez días y well, quizás más, pero no excederá el mes. Trataré de hacer aquello por la demanda del fic.

 **Ingrid:** La paciencia de Victor es algo que me sorprendió bastante, debo admitir. Al principio, cuando sonreía ante los insultos de Yurio me causó demasiada risa. Y bueno, que Yuri no le haya dicho, es algo que llaman problemas entre pareja(¿?) ok, no xD Pero ya aclaré porque no le dijo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic J

 **Skydark Sun:** Te daré más cada cierto período de tiempo, soy algo exigente(¿?) jajaj, es broma. Es lindo saber que te gustó, gracias por comentar.

 **Guest(6):** Sorry por la demora, es algo que ya es como mi marca de agua D:

 _Gracias por leer y a todos por dejar sus reviews, fav follow. Motivan a cada autor a seguir y poder brindarles tanto a ustedes como a nosotros, ese gustillo aparte que nos dejó el anime._

¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Maletendido

**_N_** _otas:_ El capítulo del mes ha llegado. Sé que mencioné que podría publicar cada quince días, pero la verdad más que por tiempo, u ocio, ya me acostumbré a publicar actualizaciones mensuales para darle tiempo a los lectores tanto en leer o encontrar la historia.

Gracias a todos aquellos que no perdieron las esperanzas que actualizaría. Debo mencionar que los que se suben a mi barquito, arribando en este mar, serán meses y quizás años de navegación… Pero no se preocupen, las actualizaciones son como el aire, no sabes cuándo te rozarán el rostro.

Algo para finalizar, es que mayormente respondo los reviews, un día o segundos antes de actualizar el siguiente capítulo para que no dejar a nadie por fuera o que se me olvide :) Tengo una mala memoria que podría darle honra a la de Dori x'D

 ** _A_** _dvertencias:_ Victor contra el mundo(¿?) jaja ok, no.

* * *

 **D** ISTURBIO **S** OCIAL

 **C** apítulo 3: **M** alentendido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **U** na voz lo llamaba con una turbia ansiedad que no fue capaz de responder, que no llegaba a él, hasta que una imagen con voces que dejaban eco, logró atraerlo nuevamente a tierra. La última escena revivió en su mente, con letras, colores y esa inequívoca línea del hombre que tanto echaba de menos.

 _« Victor acaba de anunciar su boda contigo»_

El alma le regresó al cuerpo con ello, su corazón reanimó su ritmo, enviando sangre y energía a su columna para hacerlo incorporarse como un resorte.

—¡Yuri! —Una voz aliviada cayó en su oído derecho, pero no había tiempo de responderla, no ahora.

Se precipitó a sostener su teléfono y volver a habilitar el Instagram, que inmediatamente se disparó en notificaciones con menciones y nuevos seguidores. Sintió como su estómago se iba en picada al tener que recorrer todos los avisos, comentarios y fotos que hablaban sobre el romance vespertino de Víctor y él. Habían incluso vídeos claramente editados que recopilaban sus memorias en esa temporada.

" _Felicidades a la pareja de hielo_ ", recitaba incluso el periodista Morooka.

¿Era... cierto?

La nevada de mensajes ahogó su inicio y por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar. La foto que Victor había publicado era una que retractaba sus manos con las sortijas de oro; la recordaba porque se la habían tomado antes de salir de la iglesia, alojada en las entrañas de Madrid.

Detallando con ojo policial, Yuri notó la leyenda que caía como cascada bajo el pie de foto, siendo el último toque que terminó de noquear su corazón cuando empezó a leer:

 _"Es impredecible como el tiempo puede ser relativo, como puede sorprendernos en el día y asustarnos en las noches. Ya son nueve meses que comparto mi sénior como entrenador de Yuri Katsuki, aquel patinador que admiraba mis huellas. El día que culminó mi último Gran Prix Final, noté la presencia del deportista que supo atraparme la siguiente noche de estelas y gala con su elocuencia, con su propio encanto. Decidí acogerlo y adiestrarlo, con la inocente idea que él me necesitaba. Pronto, meses más tarde, me di cuenta que Yuri nunca me necesitó, si no yo a él, y cuando estuve frente a las puertas del adiós, entendí que no quería dejar aquello que había encontrado._

 _Quiero dejar el título de entrenador y convertirme en algo más que sólo votos de promesas y un profundo agradecimiento puede declarar, anunciando que nuestra relación ha alcanzado nuevos estándares que no estimé, más tampoco rechazo._

 _Gracias, Yuri Katsuki, por este cambio radical"_

Yuri tuvo que buscar apoyo en las almohadas donde lo habían recostado para tragarse aquel discurso de oro. Su corazón latía frenético, gritando en cada pulsación las sílabas que conformaban el nombre de aquel ruso. Tuvo que releerlo como unas siete veces más para recoger ciertas palabras altamente sospechosas.

No decía directamente que se iba a casar con él, era como unos párrafos con trampas y laberintos que hacían que cualquier loco creara su propio manicomio de teoría. Sólo fue un segundo de paz, de saborear una extraña felicidad antes que su sentido común, arrojara la clara realidad que tenía que afrontar.

Empezando por aquello de... ¿nueva vida? ¿Dejar título de qué? ¡¿Cambio radical?!

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente significaban esas palabras?

¡¿En qué estaba pensando Victor?!

Una llamada entrante invadió el auricular de su teléfono y al ver los números bailando en la pantalla, le entró el hielo en la sangre. Aun Phichit permanecía a una lado de él, diciéndole que se lo tuvo bien guardado, que por qué no le dijo, cuándo era la boda y...

Respondió.

—¿Mamá? —atendió, siendo recibido por la ola de voces entusiasmadas haciendo coro detrás de la de su creadora—. ¿Te dijo Minako-sensei? No, no... —No tenía las palabras concretas para explicar que no estaba al corriente con esa situación—. No sé. Sí. No, o sea si yo le di el anillo pero... No, no, no significa que Victor sea la novia... ¡Yo tampoco usaré vestido, madre, y no, Victor no pedirá mi mano! —se exaltó, y con la siguiente respuesta, tuvo que suspirar—: Tampoco nos vamos a escapar… Nosotros… —Se oyó un grito de emoción del otro lado, claramente complacida por su respuesta que sólo oscureció la tormenta que quería despejar. La voz de Minako se alzó sobre la celebración, preguntando cuándo será la boda y cuándo empezarían los preparativos—. ¡No, no, no! ¡No es lo que...!

Y la llamada finalizó, dejando el «piensas» difuminarse de sus labios.

—¡Yuri, felicidades! —Phichit se le arrojó al cuello, después de dejarle segundos de reserva para tratar con la aprobación familiar.

Al parecer era verdad. Él, Yuri Katsuki, ¿iba a casarse con el ser que le enseñó a amar? No supo cómo, pero por ese paradoja de tiempo de micro y segundo, se permitió sonreír entre el miedo, curiosidad y la ansiedad, entre los brazos del amigo que le brindó amistad. No quiso decirle que toda esa atención y melodrama que ni las novelas mexicanas promocionaban, le estaban asustando y como extraño toque contradictorio, emocionando.

En ese pequeño segundo de paz, Celestino entró por la puerta con aire impávido y, al verlos escondidos en los brazos de otro, su expresión se fracturó para sonreír.

—Esto es conmovedor —apuntó, aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba, deteniendo su mirada en el cuerpo de aquel japonés tendido en la cama—. Felicidades por tu compromiso, Yuri, pero no estamos para distraernos, tenemos que concentrarnos en la presentación. ¿Cuándo se casarán?

¿Cuántas veces le harán esa pregunta? ¡No sabía! Parecía una incógnita tan pesada para que su consciencia la cargara, que sólo deseaba estar frente a Victor, exigirle una explicación y luego decirle que sí, sí quería casarse con él.

—No…, no sé lo que quiere decir Victor con esa publicación. Nosotros...

—¡Se van a casar! —se reía Phichit, interrumpiendo—. ¡¿Cuándo sería?! ¿Victor te llamó? ¿Ya viene?

Celestino meditó esa última pregunta, deteniendo su pulgar bajo la barbilla y darse unos sutiles toques, antes de volver a hablar.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, acabo de ver una entrevista directa de Rusia y Yakov es quien está dando la cara. Victor no ha aparecido entre las cámaras.

¿Aparecido? ¿Entrevista? A Yuri no le estaba gustando esos enigmas regadas. En ese momento, entre el silencio entre la curiosidad, la más comunes de las relaciones, Phichit los sorprendió cuando alzó un grito de exclamación desde el fondo de su pecho, observando su smartphone con excesivo ahínco.

—¡Victor Nikiforov empezó a seguirme en Instagram! —soltó al fin—. ¡Y le gustó el vídeo donde me dedicas tu performance!

¿Qué Victor, qué?

No, no, no, no.

—Phichit... —la súplica salió como un vagido de viento, pero éste le ignoraba. Se llevó las manos al rostro, rogando que su entrenador no viera la marea de publicaciones de su amigo y...

Dios santo… ¡Maccachin!

Victor le dará algo si se entera que tiene a su caniche en Tailandia... y... Un minuto. Sus pensamientos se callaron de golpe, al empezar a armar ese rompecabezas. Yakov no sabe dónde está Victor; Victor está siguiendo a Phichit en Instagram; Victor no atiende el teléfono.

Su corazón se saltó diez latidos al darle resultado a esa ecuación. Sí, tenía que ser eso. En ese instante el iPhone de Yuri aleteó un sonido en señal de una nueva publicación, y al deslizar la pantalla para verla, el alma se le despegó el cuerpo. Victor lo había mencionado en el vídeo.

 _«¡Amazing, Yuri! Maravillosa interpretación del Yuri on Ice, o ¿debería decir Phichit on Ice? Ja, ja»_

Contuvo un grito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** as llamadas se desviaban directamente a su buzón de voz cuando decidió encender el teléfono. No le prestó mucha atención a la fanaticada enloquecida, si no al perfil de aquel chico loco de los selphies para ver si había publicado alguna novedad.

Esperaba que con su comentario Yuri cayera en la cuenta que ya sabía todo ese número del cual ya estaba disfrutando, realmente. Tuvo que contener una risita con sólo imaginarse la cara que pondría ese cerdito.

Viajó entre el ejército de imágenes que hacían frente bajo su pulgar, perdiendo la cuenta inconsciente de las que había de su mascota. Guardó incluso algunas que tildaron la belleza fotogénica de su Maccachin. Eso se llevaba en los genes imaginarios y no humanos de su dueño, casi estaba orgulloso.

Maccachin número 1 en caniches sensuales en pelaje.

No se percató en el momento en que su mirada cayó en una imagen que juntaba los trazos de Yuri sonriendo forzadamente a la cámara. Una pequeña curva se alzó en su labio, su pupilo no era muy partidario de las fotos, pero se resignaba a ser capturado.

Salió de la aplicación, e ingresó en su propia galería, adentrándose en ese mar de recuerdos que lo rodearon con sus cálidas olas. El banquete de hace un año, el último, fotos de los entrenamientos, sus salidas, victorias aun bañadas en plata.

Suspiró, toda esa mezcla producía un trago que ya había perdido el azúcar y ahora sólo acidez de nostalgia se atenazaba a su garganta. Cerró los ojos, encorvado en aquella fría cama, reviviendo un recuerdo de Yuri, en el aeropuerto de Japón.

 _—_ _Victor, oye —Una voz sutil lo llamaba, y sólo una ligera lamida en su mejilla fue el péndulo perfecto para reclinarlo al despertar que se negaba entrar a sus párpados._

 _Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que todo se enfocara y la persona que estaba a su lado, cobrara una identificación. Aquella que le agradaba pensar._

 _—_ _Yuri... —susurró en una entonación cansada, oyendo los jadeos de Maccachin en su oído._

 _—_ _No quise despertarte, pero ¿no quieres cambiarte?_

 _Parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta que se había quedado dormido, tal y como llevaba vestido las últimas catorce horas. Se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse, aun tenía sueño, demasiado de hecho, y si no fuera porque era precisamente esa persona quien le hablaba, habría ignorado todo._

 _—_ _Supongo que debí hacerlo —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya Yuri estaba de nuevo junto a él, y quizás por eso, fue que el agotamiento cobró un peso de montaña al punto de aplastarlo en una cama—. Estuve muy preocupado por ti, no he dormido lo suficiente._

 _—_ _Victor... —Yuri sintió una terrible necesidad de volver a abrazarlo, y lo hizo. Echarle los brazos al cuello y esconder el rostro en su clavícula—. Victor —repitió._

 _Su entrenador extendió sus labios aun más y le cubrió con un brazo, acariciándole los cabellos. Era extraño que estuviera tan afectivo esa noche, no era su naturaleza. Lo sintió temblar, suaves corrientes de miedo que difuminó con su presencia, apretándolo más a su cuerpo. Brindándole seguridad, protección y la inequívoca creencia que estaba ahí. Juntos. De nuevo._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien, Yuri? —susurró, pasando su mano por la espalda en un vaivén suave—. ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar? No me diste detalles de cómo te fue en el programa libre._

 _—_ _Por poco me descalifican... —Se alejó y se sentó frente a él—. Ya veo tus raíces de entrenador. Yakov es igual a ti._

 _Tras un breve segundo, Victor se defendió._

 _—_ _Yo no soy tan estricto, ni menos tan viejo._

 _A lo que Yuri le pintó una expresión contradictoria y Victor se horrorizó, haciéndolo reír. Y en aquel momento, en la habitación de aquel japonés —porque la suya la habían hecho exhibición en su ausencia— sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que…_

—Vaya, nunca creí que el amor te diera tan fuerte. —Un ronroneo se deslizó desde el umbral de la puerta y Victor regresó del pasado con peso muerto.

Ofreció una sonrisa que se deshacía por las costuras, bloqueando nuevamente su smartphone y arrojarlo sobre la almohada. Pase libre.

—Chris —nombró, girando su espalda para verlo apoyado en el marco con una copa encerrada balanceándose entre sus dedos—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Yo estoy excelente —respondió lascivo, arrastrando sus pies hasta el extremo de la cama donde él se encontraba—. La mayoría ha accedido a la invitación, y tal como me pediste, no especifiqué fecha.

—Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar que la novia acepte.

Su anterior rival soltó una risita que se abanicó en un suave eco dentro de su garganta.

—¿Y Yuri no te ha escrito?

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Tengo la sospecha que aún no sabe lo que ocurre.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Phichit está con él y por lo que vi hace un minuto, acaba de enviarte felicidades.

Una ligera corriente de curiosidad serpenteó entre las venas de Victor. Una cascada de preguntas surgieron, entre las tantas que deseaban saber: ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Yuri? ¿Se habría emocionado? ¿Asustado? ¿Desmayado?

Lo conocía lo suficiente para tener cierta reclinación con ésta última.

«No temas, Yuri, ya voy por ti»

—Chris, está de más decir que ahora eres mi caballo de Troya —Sus ojos azules ardieron en un brillo de picardía—. Ve al Imperial World y quiero que me digas cómo ves a Yuri.

—Oye, no soy tu esclavo. —se quejó con una mueca.

—No, eres mi amigo —corrigió con una curva torcida trazándose en su rostro—. Sólo quiero ver, si es necesario mostrarme. Estoy reconsiderando mi lugar aquí.

Chris lo observó despavorido.

—Es muy tarde para echarte para atrás, no harás que desperdicie mi valioso tiempo —manifestó, plantándosele en frente—. Ya muchos están emocionados con ésta idea.

Victor se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos, jugando con el anillo de oro que coronaba su dedo anular.

—Lamento sacarte de tu vida secreta en los bares, bailando el pole dance —habló tras una pausa, sacándole una ceja alzada y después una sonrisa a su amigo—. No es que quiera retroceder, pero sólo que pensar en la reacción de Yuri me hace dudar. No quiero ser rechazado en público, sería un golpe bajo a mi autoestima.

—No estaría mal que alguien por fin rechace al "rey" —se mofó sin contemplaciones—. ¿Dudas que no te corresponda? —Regresó al tema, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Mi experiencia me dice que nadie te querrá como te quiere Yuri, Victor. Esa manera en que te ve, dudo que se percate de ello. Cada performance que te dedicaba, ¿qué mejor declaración que esa?

Era cierto, los sentimientos no se expresaban con palabras y Yuri había conseguido la forma de hacerlo silenciosamente con sus bailes.

—¿Yurio dónde está? —recordó repentinamente al notar el silencio que se paseaba por la habitación de hotel que habían costeado.

—¿Tu nuevo hijo? —Hubo burla en su voz, y sí, en el mismo aeropuerto donde se habían encontrado, Chris fue testigo en primera fila del pequeño show paternal que se gastaron frente al oficial de la aduana.

Riéndose con el recordatorio, Victor notó que Yurio no le dirigía la palabra desde entonces y alegaba que nunca olvidaría esa humillación.

—¿Salió? —Chris asintió—. Y no pidió permiso... Qué niño tan rebelde. Tendré que hablar con él.

No pudieron evitarlo, se echaron a reír. Segundos más tarde, el pentacampeón alargó el brazo para alcanzar su móvil, y registrar unos detalles que prefería tener en cuenta que no tardó en encontrar.

—No está lejos. —manifestó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, que el brillo de la misma daba cierta tonalidad clara al azul de sus ojos—. A unas cuantas manzanas de aquí.

—Me das miedo, acosador Victor. ¿Le pusiste un rastreador a _tu hijo_? —La énfasis conllevó cierta entonación sarcástica.

—Qué poco ingenio, Chris. —Dejó caer el aparato en su pecho—. No tengo necesidad de eso, sólo le encendí el GPS de su teléfono y lo sincronicé con el mío sin que se diera cuenta. Tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a Yakov si algo le pasa a Yurio.

—Tienen una relación exquisita, considerando que dijo que no quería compartir oxígeno contigo, que te despreciaba, y que ojalá te ahogaras con tu ego o algo así.

Así era su extraña relación, y no le molestaba realmente. La sonrisa agravó terreno en los labios de Victor, ocultándose unos segundos detrás de la oscuridad que había detrás de sus ojos, para evocar el verdadero nombre que anhelaba ver.

«Yuri»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estúpido, anciano. Idiota de Victor. ¡Ya me las pagará! —barboteaba solo, llamando curiosamente la atención de lugareños que lo veían insultar a su «padre» en lengua rusa.

Estaba de sobra decir que nunca olvidaría esa humillación por la que Victor le hizo pasar. ¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte y tener que lidiar con ese viejo de estandarte de oro? ¿Por qué, Dios, por qué?

Caminó entre los portales de las pobladas calles de Tailandia como un trotamundos que no tenía rumbo en específico, ahuyentando a todo que le pasaba por un lado por estar en estado de ebullición en cuestión a humor. Nunca en su vida había soltado todas las altisonantes no aptas para menores de edad en los idiomas que manejaba.

¡Ojalá que le cayera un rayo encima y lo hiciera rostiza a la napolitana rusa!

Abstraído en su bucle de cómo matar a un ruso popular sin levantar sospechas al ocultar su cuerpo, olvidó nuevamente darle dirección a sus pies, perdiéndose entre el bucle de la calzadas que quién sabía dónde diablos se había metido. Y todo perderse entre la turbulencia juvenil. Cuando su mente cayó en tierra, se encontraba en una especie de avenida con escaparates de tiendas y el olor de pan recién horneado le llegó a la nariz.

Perfecto, lo que faltaba, extraviarse en un país donde ni la señal alcanzaba su celular. ¿Dónde carajos había terminado? Rodeando el lugar con la vista, pensó en escribirle a Victor para que fuera a buscarlo y...

No. Nunca. Prefería ser secuestrado por la mafia tailandesa y que lo prostituyeran. Claro que dudaba que Victor le persiguiera como Liam Neeson a su hija. No, esa no era búsqueda implacable versión Rusa. Estaba seguro que ese idiota dejaría que le vendieran en partes por e-Bay, Amazon y ser comprado por las Yuri-angels.

—¿Yuri? —Una voz conocida llegó a él, usando un apelativo que no incluía la «o», y que había restado las demás palabras que transfiguraron su nombre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Giró la cabeza y a unos pasos de él, estaba un sorprendido Otabek Altin. No supo por qué, pero su primera reacción fue darle arrugas y furia a su expresión. Lejos de sentir alivio, fue como si el mundo se riese de él.

«Alá, Budá, The Rock, Chuck Norris, quien sea, mátenme»

Reservándose en el amparo del silencio, finalmente el ruso habló:

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

Otabek alzó una ceja.

—¿Vienes al evento de Phichit? —le interesó saber, comparándose con su motivo actual de estar en ese país—. No sabía que te llevabas con él.

Una risa amarga, seca, burla enfundada, se tamborileó en la garganta de Yurio.

—Y por lo que veo, tú te llevas de maravillas con él. —Otabek abrió la boca para hablar, pero se le adelantó en palabras—. Se supone que decidiste ser mi amigo.

Un signo de interrogación se pintó en la expresión del kazajo.

—Yuri, ¿de qué hablas?

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! ¡¿Cómo de qué hablo?! ¡Traidor!

Doble interrogación. Quizás tres.

—Yuri… creo que no te estoy entendiendo.

Y para dar mayor fuerza a su reclamo, quizás porque tenía que pagar la rabieta que tenía adherida a la carne con una factura inocente, terminó diciendo:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a esta exhibición?

El silencio los acogió unos segundos, antes que las palabras de Otabek llegaran como cristal filoso.

—No tengo porque decirte —fue su cruda respuesta que paralizó las articulaciones al vándalo. Y al ver la mirada asesina que había provocado, añadió—. Yuri, no tengo porque darte ese tipo de explicaciones. No somos pareja.

—¡Me vale mierda! —explotó, llamando la atención de ciertos curiosos—. ¡Debiste decirme!

—No tienes que gritar —enfatizó Otabek, con calma aplastante—. No te dije porque no estaba seguro de venir.

—Qué casualidad —Ladeó la cabeza, sarcástico—. ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Las líneas en la expresión del kazajo empezaron a tonarse con cierta profundidad.

—Porque no tiene nada de malo que otro país destaque más que Rusia —selló. Una brisa se paseó por ellos, y después de una pausa, cerró los ojos con cierta resignación—. A parte que Phichit me estuvo escribiendo insistentemente por Instragram.

—Pensé que odiabas las redes sociales.

—No significa que no las use.

Repentinamente, el hada rusa, gato doméstico y vándalo de medio tiempo, perdió motivación e interés por esa tonta conversación. En primer lugar, se sentía estúpido. Otabek no le debía ningún tipo de explicación, mucho menos excusas y, ciertamente, no tenían una relación que volteara su orientación sexual.

Él no era como Victor.

¿Qué hacía ahí para empezar? Porque claramente ser escolta o guardaespaldas del pentacampeón era un seudónimo al que se negaba rotundamente.

—Ya. —respondió al fin, bajando la mirada para ocultar como apretó los dientes que casi los agrietó—. Me voy, mi viejo debe estar histérico preguntando dónde estoy.

—¿Tu abuelo vino?

Pero Yurio no constetó, pasándole por un lado con la capucha velando las líneas prensadas de su rostro, apretando los puños en el interior de su chaqueta.

—Yuri —llamó Otabek con voz neutral, girándose hacia él—. ¿Me aceptas un café?

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, sin volverse—. No soy adicto a esa mierda como ustedes.

—Porque somos amigos.

Manteniéndose en el hilo del silencio, el vándalo ruso lo pensó unos segundos. Volver con Victor era la última opción a la quería aferrarse (ignorando también que no sabía regresar, y tampoco quería pedir rescate). Parcialmente esa invitación le cayó como un rayo divino del cielo, una bendición que Dios en su infinito silencio, se había acordado de él. ¿Debería desaprovecharlo?

—Sólo si no aceptas volver a juntarnos con las existencias que odio en una misma mesa.

Otabek, inesperadamente, sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Yuri, anímate! —decía Phichit mientras caminaban a las afueras del Imperial World para recibir a los nuevos invitados que ya habían anunciado su llegada próxima—. Tienes una cara como si vinieras de un funeral, ¡y no a las puertas del altar!

Aun a costa de las bromas y palabras de su amigo, Yuri no podía animarse. Misión Imposible. Él no era Tom Cruise para considerarse acorde para esa tarea. Sus nervios eran una ruina mientras esperaba noticias de Victor.

Había pasado una hora entera tratando de llamarlo, pero tuvo que desistir cuando había saboreado el vil fracaso. Temía a la idea de que podía aparecer en cualquier momento, tal y como había hecho el día que se presentó como su nuevo entrenador. Se había mentalizado para cualquier escena donde se ahogaría en los sermones, o la ira silenciosa de un ser al que nunca se le veía airado. Casi podía verse tras las rejas de protección de animales por ultrajar, secuestrar, robar, a la mascota nacional del pentacampeón del patinaje. Si su entrenador no había dado señal de vida, sumando su última conexión con el mundo social era hace unas siete horas, más la fuga nuevamente de Rusia, Yuri podía apostar por todas sus afiches de Victor Nikiforov y su precaria y casi robada virginidad en la copa china, que aquel patinador ya vendría en camino.

Sino fuera porque la divina prominencia naturaleza no le dio las caderas para concebir un hijo, se ajustara al dicho que lo conocía tanto como si lo fuese parido. Dios le coja confesado si Victor veía a Maccachin en manos de Phichit. No sabía si era por su inquietud e incertidumbre que estaba especulando situaciones no coherentes y no acordes a la personalidad de Victor.

Caminaban en silencio, o al menos él, entre la alfombra de adoquines que respiraba un aliento de tranquilidad y acobijo en una marea de personas de color que le miraban de reojo. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero casi podía sentir las preguntas inyectadas detrás de su espalda en la curiosidad de la traslucidez de su piel.

Había oído un comentario de un par de estudiantes que estaban apostados detrás de un escaparate, donde alegaban entre risas que no le había entrado la tinta negra a la piel.

«¡Soy de Japón, es obvio!», quiso replicar, él no tenía la culpa que ellos fueran asiáticos en versión negativa o en blanco y negro.

—No le prestes atención, Yuri —intentó aligerar el ambiente su amigo, que caminaba sin mirarle directamente—. Es normal que se sientan curiosos, porque no siempre se reciben visitantes para el turismo. Es triste que nos categoricemos de especies diferentes, sólo por pertenecer a países vecinos.

Phichit encogió su sonrisa, entendiendo la regla social de como los de "su clase", denominados en ocasiones extraterrestres o personas que siempre tenían sueño por sus facciones afiladas en los ojos, y líneas que no tenían fuerza en sus rostros como si fueran figuras que conservaban la inmortalidad en la venas. En cualquier país de Asia, cualquier extranjero que no poseyera su estilo de portada, era fichado así como ellos lo eran en otra parte del mundo. Casi le deprimía pensar en aquello, pero el patinaje rompía ese tabú absurdo y ya carente de sentido.

El baile en hielo unía los continentes, enlazaba los países, eliminaba las barreras junto con sus estereotipos y juntaba a cualquier persona extranjera en una pista para compartir el mismo sueño. Phichit en ese tiempo se sorprendió de poder ser parte de ese mundo con personas extraídas de ciudades de sueños como Italia, Rusia, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Kazajstán, Suiza, República Checa, China y Japón.

Ese era el poder del hielo, aquella escarcha de bizantino poder logró mover masas para arrinconar la discriminación, para abrir paso al mensaje de que, en el fondo, bajo la carne, los huesos y las venas que sorbían sangre; todos eran iguales.

—¿Phichit-kun? —El aislado nombre que portaba como identidad le atrajo de nuevo a tierra, plantando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yuri, estoy feliz —se adelantó a las siguientes preguntas que se escudaban detrás de la primera interrogante—. Estoy contento que mis amigos vengan a ser parte de mi sueño. A hacerlo realidad y creo que… nunca estaré tan feliz como lo estoy ahora.

A la distancia que los dividía, tras la sonrisa mágica y aquella furtiva gota de cristal que se asomó en el párpado de su amigo, Yuri entró en pánico. Él nunca había sabido cómo llevar ese tipo de situaciones ajenas, las suyas por supuesto, pero ser el apoyo de otro…

« _No digas nada, sólo quédate a mi lado_ », le había dicho a Victor fracturado entre sus miedos y derramando la energía que se le escapaba en forma de lágrimas. Su entrenador le enseñó también que a falta de qué hacer, o decir, siempre se podía besar o abrazar para romper la nieve que congelaba el momento. Claro que Victor era un lujurioso reprimido, y si bien lo ocultaba con esa sonrisa de curvas caprichosas que daban la impresión de formar un corazón, en sus ojos de lince se adivinaba la fachada de su verdadero Eros.

Pero no era hora de sacar las sañas, la tanga y el stripper de Eros, no, había que sacar la inocencia, el brillo y el amor de Ágape.

Ágape yo te elijo.

En sus cabales completos, Yuri no besaría a alguien para tranquilizar, dudaba incluso hacerlo bien, así que eligiendo la opción que se plantaba a los amigos, se acercó con pasos recelosos y, lo abrazó también, sonriendo. Phichit reía y lloraba sin explicación alguna, y aunque no se lo había preguntado, sabía que también era el asomo de la pequeña certeza que estaba vestida de emoción, y algo de miedo, que podría asomarse debajo de su cama. Pero ese tailandés sabría ahuyentarla como siempre, enviarla de nuevo a esconderse porque su creencia en sí mismo era capaz de asustar a cualquier irreverente barrera que intentase detenerle.

—Tu sueño también es el mío —susurró Yuri, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Haremos que en Tailandia también aprecien el amor que sentimos en el hielo…

—Yuri…

Éste se apartó, porque aun cuando había cambiado y dejado que más personas entraran a su corazón, no creía acorde exhibir esa clase de afectos a plena luz del día. Ya de por sí los miraban extraños, y había captado el flash de varias chicas que pasaban.

«Por favor, no más especulaciones de parejas para mi lista…», rogó.

A un palmo de distancia, Phichit había sacado su móvil y lo alzaba como si en sus manos tuviera a ese hijo león. No pudo advertir con la suficiente rapidez en el instante que su amigo gritó:

—¡Sonríe, Yuri!

Imaginó que habría salido con la boca abierta, enseñando la cortesía dental que escondía detrás de sus labios. Riéndose de su propia broma, Yuri con aire de resignación esgrimiendo una curva ancha en sus labios, aprovechó la ocasión para preguntar:

—¿Y a quién esperamos, Phichit?

—A Otabek, Leo y Guang Hong. —precisó, revisando rápidamente su móvil, quizás ya publicando la recién foto.

—¿Otabek? —enfatizó Yuri, con la sorpresa materializándose detrás del cristal de sus lentes—. Quiero decir, no creí que aceptara.

Phichit se rió en respuesta a su sorpresa.

—Sí, aunque no lo parezca, es muy amable.

—¡Phichit! ¡Yuri! —Sus nombres se alzaron al aire, expandiéndose en sílabas que resonaron con acogedora familiaridad.

Ambos giraron la cabeza en la dirección que provino la voz, percatándose de como dos pequeñas figuras venían hacia ellos. Los ansiados Leo y Guang, los recibieron con un merecido abrazo.

Sumergidos en su encuentro, entre las bienvenidas y los saludos, todos ausentaron al gato rebelde que yacía con el rostro aplastado al cristal, observándolos desde el café que estaba en frente.

—Victor se morirá con esto —dijo Yurio, con la sonrisa maquiavélica mientras veía las fotos que había capturado del anterior abrazo de Phichit y Yuri.

—¿Yuri? —llamaba a su lado Otabek, que no entendía del todo esa actitud.

Pero el vándalo ruso, en su eterna venganza de hacer pagar a Victor por la humillación que le hizo pasar. Tecleó rápidamente al _whatsapp,_ enviándole la fotografía en calidad HD con enfoques y remarques:

 _«El cerdo te sigue siendo infiel. Al parecer la novia te dejará de plantado en el altar»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a foto no había terminado de cargar en la aplicación, cuando se abrieron los infiernos en aquel hotel apostado en la alta gracia de Tailandia, y que las estrellas brillaban por su estelaria.

Victor, quien había estado oyendo a Chris hablando sobre las excentricidades que se aventuraban en ciertos bares y que era lo más ideal introducir a Yuri para la despedida de solteros, saltó de la cama al descifrar el mar de pixeles que se unían en labrada telaraña de colores e infinitos cuadros.

Si seguía así, le iba a dar algo. Una baja presión, o un desmayo, él ya no estaba para esas emociones cardíacas. Se incorporó con un resorte y brincó hacia la entrada. Basta de esperas, era hora de actuar.

Esa carne de cerdo que él había amoldado y ajustado al arco de sus brazos, quedaba mejor en los suyos. Antes de llegar a la puerta, y después de revisar el teléfono que había sido dejado huérfano en la cama, Chris le obstaculizó el paso de la puerta con brazos y piernas altamente sensuales a otros ojos.

—Victor, Victor, ¿qué pasa contigo? —cuestionó, con voz fresca—. ¿Dónde dejarás la clase si vas así sin más para aparecerte frente a Yuri? ¿Quieres que le dé un infarto, acaso?

—Déjame pasar, Chris. Yuri no es hipertenso. —respondió Victor, tratando de atravesarlo—. ¡Es mi estudiante, y tengo derecho sobre él!

—Tu definición de "derecho", en términos legales, es violación a la integridad. No quiero terminar en una comisaría como cómplice y más por tu culpa. ¿Qué sería de mí en esa jaula de lobos?

—No te preocupes, te tomaré fotos.

—No quiero ser abusado por mi exceso de personalidad por reclusos de máxima potencia, gracias.

La máscara de severidad de Victor dio paso a una sonrisa. Lo que provocó que al suizo le regresara la calma al cuerpo, y así consiguiera las palabras para consentir aquel comportamiento.

—Mira, apuesto que sólo estamos malinterpretando la situación. —continuó Chris—. Iré primero, como acordamos. Cualquier cambio que requiera tu intervención, te llamaré.

—No, Chris —Hizo aparecer un puchero en su rostro—. ¡Quiero ir yo y verlo!

—La prensa ya sabe que estás aquí, Victor. Si te muestras, echarás en tierra lo que hemos logrado. Estoy seguro de que esa foto que te envió Yuri es una edición en Photoshop y aún si sea cierta, ¿qué tiene de malo que Yuri se abrace públicamente con… —Buscó la palabra correcta entre los sorteos de su mente—... el padrino de la boda?

Una ceja se levantó cómodamente sobre el rostro del pentacampeón, expresión por sentada que decía que no permitiría aquel enlace.

—Los amigos suelen abrazarse —Mejoró su discurso, tras verse arrinconado con la vacilación de Victor—. En tu ausencia suele querer abrazar a todo el mundo, pero es porque realmente quiere hacerlo contigo. ¿Por qué dudaste hace rato? —subrayó el episodio anterior—. Porque sabes cómo es Yuri, porque en el fondo confías en él y sólo tomas esto de excusa para verle.

Era cierto.

Antes de decir algo más, el teléfono de Victor vibró, una, dos, tres, anunciando el spam que cordialmente el gato vándalo de Rusia, osaba a mandarle en cadena de fotos de diferentes ángulos de un Yuri recibiendo a los pequeños patinadores Leo y Guang Hong, y en otra como Phichit… ¿le tomaba de la mano?

Suficiente, guerra declarada. Esparta no iba a caer sin antes sacar los encantos.

Victor se zafó del agarre de su amigo y corrió fuera de la habitación a una velocidad grácil con un Chris pisándole los talones, tratando de meter las manos en un fuego que… ya estaba quemando.

No fue mucho hasta donde llegaron, cuando fueron atropellados por la prensa en el vestíbulo que se abrió en una media luna engalanada con alfombras de terciopelo y cristales que goteaban desde el techo.

Los micrófonos lo arrinconaron en una corona de audio que no encontró vía a dónde huir. Chris decía a su espalda un "te lo dije", pero lo ignoró por completo. Algo debía ocurrírsele. Sólo bastó un segundo para que un flash cruzara su cabeza, y entre la ola de preguntas, asaltó el asunto con otra.

¿No se suponía que él no era reconocido allí?

—No revelaré nada sobre mi actual situación sentimental, me parece que dejé en claro todo a través de mi red social —empezó, blandiendo la curva sedosa de sus comisuras—. Pero claro, no deben concentrarse por el momento en mí, ya que aquí mi amigo Chris Giacometti, también tiene mucho que revelar —Giró la cabeza, incrustándole su mirada de transparencia cobalto que relucía su intención.

Chris casi se sintió como sacrificio de bruja. Gallina cortada por la cabeza, a traición. Sólo pudo leerle en los labios a ese ruso, las letras mudas que decían: Cúbreme.

—¡Así es! —anunció Victor—. ¡Mi estimado Chris, mantiene una relación secreta con Phichit Chulanont!

El mundo volvió a estallar. Los patinadores más deseados habían salido del closet.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N/_** _Finales_ : Gracias por los que llegaron hasta acá, para empezar diré que desde que ví en el sueño de Phichit que Chris estaba a su izquierda tomando su mano y salían juntos en varias fotos, empecé a tener cierto gusto por los dos juntos. Eso fue antes, claro, del anuncio de Kubo que hablaba sobre Masumi y que era para que no se sintiera solo. Yo ya le tenía un virgen en mente (?) Jaja

Tengo ciertas referencias que ajustar al fic:

1- Victor dice en el capítulo 10 que confiaba plenamente en Yuri, pero en el final del programa corto de Eros su expresión delataba que no se esperaba los errores. Pero después se recompone, por eso hice mención de esto porque aunque le metí celos tipo Terminator, hay que hacer enmienda que ese Ruso confía en Yuri. A su manera, claro.

2- Incluí a la prensa porque en varios capítulos del anime, se veía como esta viajaba a donde estaba él.

3- El momento donde Phichit llora de felicidad lo tomé de la copa china, cuando al acabar su número se le escapó una lágrimita.

4- Según la ficha oficial de Otabek, dice que no le gustan las redes sociales pero claramente las usa XD.

 _Actores mencionados:_

Tom Cruise es actor que interpretó Misión imposible.

The rock es como todos sabemos Dwayne Johnson :)

Chuck Norris es el campeón mundial de karate, exmilitar y fundador de una asociación de karate.

Liam Neeson es quien protagonizó "Búsqueda implacable", una película donde un padre retirado de la CIA investiga y lucha por conseguir a su hija secuestrada.

Y eso es todo por ahora. En otras noticias aún no sé si incluir a Seung a pesar que salga en la ensoñación jaja.

Agradecimiento infinito a los usuarios y a los guest: **_azraqbahrir,_** _ **Angeli Murasaki, Aly Zama, Cloud122, Taurus95, hobbel-san, zryvanierkic,kaoryciel94, Kumikoson4, haneko-chan, Suteishi-gami Blue Fire, NUMENEESSE, Ina-Stardust R,**_ ** _Nazapi,_** ** _Suna,_** ** _Ingrid herondale,_** ** _Skydark Sun, Yume._**

 _Respuestas de Guest:_

 ** _Nazapi_** : No te preocupes, yo siempre que empiezo algo (aunque me tarde años), suelo culminarlas. Es sólo que a veces tengo tantas ideas que escribo diferentes cosas, y lo que se me provoque en el momento que esté disponible x'D Pero apareceré con sorpresas jaja, gracias por no perder las esperanzas, eso es meramente inspirador para mí XD. La canción de Maná, apareció en la radio justamente cuando escribía y fue casi "¡Eso es lo que faltaba!" jaja. Reitero mi agradecimiento por tu huella que, como a todo autor, suele motivas.

 ** _Suna_** : Jaja, esa escena del desmayo de Yuri fue inspirada en el capítulo 1, cuando se desmaya dramáticamente al verse en un vídeo en Youtube. Supuse que una boda con Victor Nikiforov, sería casi lo mismo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :D

 ** _Ingrid herondale_** : Añadiré un momento para cada pareja, aunque sean sólo insinuaciones x'D En el este cap le tocó un toque de Victuuri y Otayurio. Iré agregando poco a poco, quería agregar a JJ nuevamente, pero ya iba pisando las 5k de palabras y la verdad quiero controlar los capítulos largos porque antes solía publicar de 10k para arriba D: Gracias a ti por comentar, es un placer tenerte por acá.

 ** _Skydark Sun:_** Me has sacado una sonrisa con esa festividad x'D Gracias, gracias, quiero agradecer a la academia de Yaoi(¿? Ok, no x'D Gracias por tus lindas palabras, realmente este fic va con la meta de sacar sonrisas y tratar de canonizarlos, aun me esfuerzo y espero no decepcionarte en un futuro. ¡Gracias!

 ** _Yume_** ** _:_** Aquí está la actualicación x'D

 _ **Taurus95:**_ No eres guest, pero como tienes tu inbox bloqueado no pude responderte el review, pero gracias por comentar y sí, Victor es un loquillo x'D.

Gracias por leer y a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, inspiran a esta humilde autora (:


	4. Amistad Leal: Parte 1

**_N_** _otas_ : Actualización tardía por falta de tiempo, pero con compensación de 9k+palabras. Como era muy largo, decidí cortarlo y publicar uno hoy, y la otra parte será el sábado o domingo. Tuve ciertas complicaciones con este capítulo, las ideas se me mezclaban y terminé cambiando/eliminando/modificando escenas unas cuantas veces. Agradecimientos a Mili & Ale por ayudarme en ciertos escenarios, y apoyarme (acosarme) para actualizar. Las quiero, chicas.

 ** _A_** _viso:_ Debo confesar brevemente que esta humilde escritora de historias de género no autorizado y no pagado, es de nacionalidad Venezolana. Sí, soy de ese país que está siendo desmoronado y destruido por el gobierno. No caeré en detalles, pero la situación es peor como lo pintan los medios. Claramente esa fue una mis complicaciones para actualizar así como en vista de que ya empecé a trabajar, aunado a mi tesis, todo es una telaraña que ya me tiene asfixiada hasta el cuello. Por eso tardé en publicar más de lo debido, se supone que los inicios de publicación son los primeros del mes, así que me disculpo por el retraso.

 ** _A_** _dvertencia:_ Shonen ai, yaoi, BL, BxB. Yo escribo desde mi teléfono y corrijo en la pc, pero si se me ha pasado un error de diccionario, sorry jaja Este capítulo es más seriecito :3

* * *

 **D** ISTURBIO **S** OCIAL

 **C** apítulo 4: **A** mistad **L** eal.

~Parte 1~

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Los patinadores eran susceptibles a vientos favorables, aquellos que podrían llevarlos a nuevos lugares desconocidos en una aventura sin precedente"_

 **N** o miró para atrás en el segundo que había escapado de la horda de cámaras y periodistas que se concentraron en su amigo sacrificado, Christophe Giacometti. Una línea torcida vistió su labio al oír el vestigio de las últimas palabras de Chris que alcanzaron su oído, ordenando mejor el diálogo para posicionar mejor su status.

—No, no, Victor se explicó mal —alegaba con la prensa apresándolo en ese acoso tan poco estético—. Mi relación es de sólo amistad con Phichit, motivo por el cual estoy ahí.

 _—_ _¿Pero venir desde Suiza, sólo por amistad?_ —atacó una presentadora con una grabadora, antes que el ruso dejara de oír.

« _Perdóname, Chris_ », pensó, aunque verdaderamente no lo lamentaba. Sofocó algo en su pecho que, teóricamente, habría podido ser una tos pero que en el contexto real, era una carcajada contenida.

Apaciguando los mares, o al menos las olas que lo atacaban a él, Victor salió del hotel como alma perseguida por mafiosos en un mundo de inocentes en castidad. Se adentró al corazón de Tailandia, atravesando los entresijos de personas y portales de puentes infinitos, para poder llegar hasta el cerdito que estaban sirviendo en una mesa sin su autorización.

Miró en su teléfono su ubicación en el GPS y lo comparó con la de Yurio que debía estar en las cercanías del centro de patinaje tailandés. Contando las manzanas que debía caminar para alcanzar a ese mocoso rebelde que debía estar cerca del otro Yuri, era correr calle arriba, quién sabe cuántos metros o kilómetros y, eso no era una idea que tuviera un desliz aceptable en su paladar, más aun considerando el hecho que su ropa de vestir no era la indicada para persecuciones de gatos callejeros y cerdos asados al público. Deseó unas zapatillas, lentes, tapabocas, mirillas de espías y ropas deportivas, pero recordó que no tenía esos accesorios en tinte negro, lamentándose desde el fondo por ello. No importaba, ya después adquiría uno.

El vapor ascendía de su piel como hilos de seda, rostizándolo vivo debido a su gabardina señorial acompañada por su bufanda, ¿a qué infierno fue a parar en busca de su cerdito? ¡¿Por qué no se cambió de vestimenta siberiana por el atavío interior en cuanto llegó?!

Empezando a echar andar sus pies, se retiró la bufanda con dificultad y la tiró a los brazos del aire. Seguidamente, se pasó el abrigo por los brazos colgándolo a su hombro y por ese instante, sintió un aire de libertad en su cuerpo.

Bien, ahora lo más importante, era que Victor Nikiforov tenía ocho meses inactivo, rompiendo diariamente la dieta, y con sólo el pensamiento ya sentía la factura de sus piernas que pesaban como plomo sólido. Su anterior entrenamiento y la resistencia de Yuri tenían que eliminarle el cansancio que tenía arraigado al esqueleto por tantos años entregado al hielo. Debía recuperar la fuerza para poder atinar a la persona por la que, no una, sino dos veces, atravesó el mundo para encontrarla.

Viró en dos calles, se desplazó entre los espacios abiertos, corrió eludiendo obstáculos como si bailara, atravesó varias avenidas y... y… ¡¿por qué no pidió un taxi?! El calor le estaba quemando la respiración, restándole movilidad, agotando rápidamente su cuerpo y arruinando su perfecta imagen. Lo que tenía que hacer por amor. Alguien debía agregarlo a la lista de príncipes de Disney, sólo denle el caballo blanco, él ya tenía el dinero.

Con los pulmones ardiendo en fuego, agitando su resuello y alterando alebrestadamente su pulso, bajó por el espiral de una escalera que abría paso a una céntrica plaza atrozmente poblada. Filas de tiendas se lucieron ante sus ojos, sumando a las cientos de personas que tuvieron la gran idea de estar en el mismo lugar ese día.

Se introdujo en su móvil para utilizar el GPS y llegar hasta el centro del patinaje, claro esos habían sido sus planes si la tierra no conspirara en contra de él.

 _1% de batería baja, cinco segundos antes que el equipo se apague. Conecte cargador._

Nice. Perfect. ¡¿Qué tienes contra mí, mundo?! ¡Yo sólo quiero llevarme de regreso a mi estudiante!

Suspiró y guardó su móvil para rodear con la vista la sabana de cemento buscando según las imágenes que había visto, el alzamiento del famoso _Imperial World_ que Chris le había hablado. Recordó que en la foto que le envió Yurio, el letrero era flanqueado por los postes que estiraban sus cables como una barrera. Unos pensamientos verberaron en su cabeza, si mal no estaba la información que sacó de Google, ese era el centro del punto de encuentro al que Phichit los citó a todos. Según investigó antes de arrojarse a las zarpas de su imprudencia, el _Imperial World_ había sido construido hace un par de décadas atrás por los primeros deportistas de esa procedencia en sus años de gloria y que, por lástima de esa actualidad, debido a la falta de interés en el deporte, estuvo a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Sin embargo, un chico del vigésimo año, amante de los selfies y patentemente del patinaje, había motivado a un gran público en su tierra después de volverse el primero del sureste asiático. Atribución cuya inclinación permitió que los nuevos apasionados salvaran el único lugar que abría los brazos al elemento de plata. Gracias a eso último, no fue difícil rielarse de esa orientación para dar con los hoteles alrededor, y si conseguía algo de suerte, podría toparse "accidentalmente" con Yuri Katsuki.

No obstante… ¿Dónde estaba ese anuncio?

Antes de dar un paso más, tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para apoyarse en una barra de hierro que se encorvaba en una hélice, escoltando a una vía con ejércitos de adoquines que los conducían hasta fuera de la plaza. Los pulmones le silbaban al respirar, y con una mano en su pecho intentó calmar la presión frenética que sentía bajo su piel. Su frente estaba perlada en un lienzo de sudor, y a falta de un pañuelo o una debida toalla, terminó usando la manga de la gabardina para limpiársela. Desde lo más recóndito de su ser y, por primera vez, agradeció vivir entre las nevadas y colmillos de hielo que se clavaban a la mar de Rusia. Nunca podría vivir en un sitio con tal atmósfera.

Recomponiéndose, había una alerta en sus poros que sólo era un deseo ansioso que manifestaba el cruce a la perspectiva, develando su propia vulnerabilidad. Yuri estaba cerca, finalmente podría verlo a la cara y plantarle la situación que venía de excusa por su Maccachin, pero que él mismo sabía que sólo era una fachada.

Victor, Victor Nikiforov coronado como rey, pentacampeón del mundo en patinaje, y soltero más codiciado, tenía un nuevo talón de Aquiles. Una debilidad que lo rasgaba lentamente, hasta reducirlo a motas simples y abandonadas de polvo que todos olvidan, y era llevaba por el viento. Yuri tenía en su poder el cincel para destrozarlo, para armarlo y dividirlo tanto como quisiera. Y por masoquista que lo categorizaran, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Se adelantó sobre la calzada, buscando una cabeza de mata azabache y piel de nácar —que fácilmente podía destacar entre los ciudadanos de color— antes que una presión en su muñeca lo arrastrara hacia atrás.

¡Secuestro! ¡Help, Yuri!

—¡V… Vict…or! —exclamó una voz contenida, sin aliento.

Ah, no, falsa alarma.

Reconociéndolo, Victor vio a Chris recuperando el aire faltante, mientras le alzaba una mano en señal de espera. Él no podía esperar, estaba en modo hashtag: Rescate, NoséDóndeEstoy, CasiMeSecuestran, PhichitMeQuiereRobarAlCerdo, TuveQueSacrificarAChris. Pero para su mala suerte, gracias a la energía que había extraviado en medio camino, no le tenía lo suficiente para moverse. A cambio, ambos patinadores terminaron derrumbándose dramáticamente en uno de los bancos, que se repartían bajo la sombra de unos cuantos árboles de apariencia casi esquelética.

—¿Cómo hiciste para…? —La pregunta de Chris fue cortada por la falta de aire, pero Victor la entendió o eso creyó. Pensaba que le iba a echar en cara el sacrificio de un cordero claramente No-Virgen, aunque las prioridades fueron desplazadas en ese momento.

—Yuri tiene bastante resistencia —contestó a media entonación—. Casi me desmayé en los primeros entrenamientos.

—Esto no es bueno para la salud… Oh, dios, me dará algo. —decía, abanicándose con la mano. Ignorando como su rostro se humedecía con manchas rojizas sobre sus mejillas y cristal sobre sus sienes—. Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, ¿por qué me arrojaste de esa forma a los leones, traidor Victor?

—No dije ninguna mentira. ¿Acaso no estás aquí por Phichit? —contraatacó con una risa que sonaba tan frágil como una ramita de hielo.

Chris frunció el ceño, y al notar que estaba cayendo en el tablero de ajedrez de ese ruso que por estrategia lo terminó utilizando de escudo, ocultó todo detrás de un estiramiento de labios.

—Victor, es malo tener celos. Que yo destaque de esa forma, no significa que quiera con todos —Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello, acomodándose el peinado con lustre altivez—. Vine porque no puedo apartarme del patinaje, y si tengo la oportunidad de destacar, lo haré.

Vislumbrando el semblante burlón del pentacampeón, Chris no supo si venció esa partida o seguía en las palmas de ese rey.

—Deberías darme al menos una disculpa.

—Supongo que Phichit no es tu tipo —Hizo un ligero puchero.

—No dije eso. —replicó, sin medirse.

—Wow, ¿entonces, Chris?

—Ah, no seguiré esto —Desvió el mentón entrecerrando los ojos.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, aromatizándose por la frágil brisa que pasaba sobre ellos y los hacía relajarse en ese conteo invisible que no advertían. Al menos tenían el consuelo de recibir el aliento del viento que acariciaba los cabellos y, gracias a eso, se permitieron abandonar sus pensamientos para dejar su consciencia en blanco.

Varias chicas pasaron por su lado, y al verlos relativamente casi desnudándose a causa del sudor que destilaba como ríos de agua, empañando sus ropas, les arrancó risitas que ninguno supo interpretar. Dijeron algo en su idioma que tampoco entendieron, yéndose con los pómulos bañados de color y extrañas sonrisas que acicalaban sus labios.

—¿Las entendiste? —Victor ladeó la cabeza hacia Chris, quien estaba con la espalda luciendo una joroba por tener los hombros alzados y la cabeza hundida.

—No soy traductor Google, pero por lo poco que he hablado con Phichit, sólo entendí _"manos"._

Al situar la última palabra en la oración, los patinadores repentinamente se miraron curiosos, y bajando la mirada a sus "manos", las encontraron juntas. Se soltaron casi como si entre las palmas un ácido químico las quemara, con ciertos respingos que tampoco quisieron darle explicación.

—No soy partido para ti, entrenador y acosador Victor —Sonrió Chris, guiñándole el ojo—. Soy demasiado para tu gusto selecto a vírgenes asiáticos. A parte que no soy virgen, ni mucho menos asiático.

Una risita hizo cosquillas en la garganta del ruso.

—Considerando que viniste desde Suiza, me perseguiste desde el hotel, y estás ahora aquí a mi lado tomando mi mano; el acosador está cayendo sobre el nombre de otro~ —Su mirada de cristal azul se paseó por el rostro de éste—. Me temo que debo rechazarte, Chris. Eres tú.

—Claramente eres tú, nunca podría ser yo —Le dio un ligero empujón por el hombro, arrugando el ceño, perdiendo la sonrisa que antes había blandido.

Tras varios minutos, soltaron ligeras carcajadas. Al rato, Victor con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, observando la grieta de las hojas siendo perforadas por las agujas del sol, soltó un suspiro desganado.

—Estoy en un país que no conozco. Me estoy derritiendo con este calor. Mi Maccachin me abandona, mi hijo es un delincuente y su madre me es infiel…

—Y rechazas las atenciones de tu mejor amigo. Qué difícil es ser tú —se burló Chris, ya levantándose del banco estirando sus extremidades—. Tengo sed, deberíamos ir por un helado.

Victor terció la cabeza en gesto cansado.

—Un helado no me quitará la sed. —se quejó inflando los pulmones.

—Y tampoco el despecho, así que vamos —Le tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a elevarse—. Es hora de romper la dieta.

—¡No quiero helado! —se resistió, dibujando una expresión exageradamente dramática—. ¡Tengo que ir al Imperial World!

—¡Vamos a ir! ¡Yo estoy a punto de desmayarme sino tengo algo frío dentro de mi bóxer! —No le dio tregua, empleando más fuerza en el agarre, equilibrando todo su peso en un punto para ejercer presión.

—¿Dónde está la princesa en forma de cerdito que debería besarme para despertar? —El lamento del ruso salió en balances cantarines y desafinados debido a la boca expandida en esa mueca de infante mimado.

Viendo que era inútil que convenciera a Victor a levantarse, una idea relució en la oscuridad de la mente de Chris que le sacó una sorpresa fingida.

—¡Ah, Yuri! —Fijó su mirada a una esquina y sonrió abiertamente—. Por fin llegas.

Como esperó, Victor reaccionó ante ese nombre, levantándose de un salto moderado con ciertos giros elegantes y gráciles que Chris casi envidió.

—¡¿Yuri?!

—Bien, nos vamos —Lo arrastró hacia el centro de la plaza, entre las telarañas de rutas que llevaban hasta las abarrotadas y pequeñas calles de Tailandia—. Además me debes un favor, me traicionaste en el hotel. Menos mal que recibieron mis explicaciones.

—¡Déjame ir, Chris! —rezongaba su custodiado—. ¿Me quieres engordar para que pierda el nacional?

—Oh, Victor, Victor, digeriste barriles de tazones de cerdos en Japón, con suerte nos balancearás algunos extras de kilos en tus perfomance. —Dejó caer la mirada hacia él y una expresión lobuna dio contorno al borde de sus labios—. Si tu entrenamiento intensivo con Yuri es tan efectivo como veo, no habrá diferencia con un helado. Estoy ansioso por verlo —Un brillo genuino parpadeó en sus ojos leopardos, caminando escalera abajo para unirse a la calzada que seguía líneas inconexas que perdían sentido—. ¿Ya tienes nuevas de ideas de cómo provocar a tu público? Quiero volver a ver tu Eros.

—Aún estoy pensando —Ignoró la mitad de su discurso—. Por otro lado, Chris me he dado cuenta de algo —Se detuvieron para verse—. ¿Te sacaste las cejas?

—Ah —Su voz se desplazó con un suave vahído—, ¿sólo hasta este momento lo notaste? Qué cruel eres, Victor. Sólo te interesa aquella belleza inocente proveniente de Japón.

No se molestó en negarlo.

Ya con el sol sobre ellos, aplastando sus ánimos y derritiendo hasta sus esperanzas, según Chris, transitaron entre las avenidas para saciar el antojo de volverse a sentir en su habitad y aliviar el ardor que se paseaba en la garganta, bajando a los pulmones. Después de tratar de entender los letreros, al final el patinador suizo eligió una heladería que se arrinconaba en una esquina y abría una media luna con mesas acompañadas por taburetes de excéntricos colores.

—¿Y cómo nos comunicaremos con ellos? —sospesó Victor, calibrando el asunto que ninguno hablaba tailandés—. ¿Crees que hablen inglés? ¿Ruso? ¿Francés?

Entre las incógnitas que pajarearon en el aire, Chris sacó un fajo de hojas de su bolsillo y las abrió como el corazón de un abanico. A esa distancia, se apreciaban en el paginado el adorno de palabras escritas a manos que debían de venir de puño y letra de su amigo. Éste leyó unas cuantas, practicándolas rápidamente y una vez que estuvieron frente al mostrador, lució su mejor sonrisa entonando su garganta.

De su boca la mezcla de letras retorcidas se balancearon en su lengua, en un tono grave que hizo contraste con la curva pícara que tintineaba galanamente. Quien recibió ese ataque fue una chica de piel tostada y pelambrera azabache que se le enroscaba en las puntas. Tenía unos ojos sin crítica, riéndose tímidamente ante el tailandés no fluido que le llegó a los oídos.

Respondió con voz afable y envió unas órdenes en teclado, anotando su elección en el mostrador. Victor observó el ambiente en silencio, Chris tenía el encanto de una sirena aunado a la ferocidad felina de la seducción. Esa leve torcedura de labios que tenía grababa a la cara, el brillo dorado de sus ojos que hacía consonancia con sus intenciones, el juego de su voz, el rostro franco que transmitía la sensación de vibrar de ansiedad al tiempo que irradiaba firmeza y confianza; todo era una escultura de bloques dorados que al ruso no le tiraba del interés. Sólo le caía en la gracia, él antes era así.

Seducían con la mirada, provocaban con gestos, arrastraban con sus movimientos. Cuando la chica del mostrador advirtió su presencia, plantando sus cuencas negras sobre él, se limitó a formar una línea primigenia que dio arte a sus comisuras, mostrando la madurez de su verdadera belleza. Por un segundo el color sombreó las mejillas de la joven y se refugió detrás del cristal, removiendo nerviosamente su cabello. Pareció decirle algo, pero le negó con la cabeza, esperando que su gesto le hablara de que no compartían el mismo idioma.

A respuesta, Chris compartió el gesto y respondió con otras palabras que a Victor le causaron curiosidad. Definitivamente aprendería lenguas asiáticas en sus ratos libres, su primera en objetivo fijo era el japonés, aunque pensarlo era mejor que decirlo. Varias veces lo practicó con Yuri y sólo salieron deformes oraciones que invocaban a toda lengua menos a la que quería.

—Vamos a sentarnos, pedí dos raciones de mantecado —anunció su amigo, regresándose a la salida para sentarse en el exterior. Deslizó sus manos por los costados, descendiendo seductoramente hasta sus caderas, encorvando la espalda y suspirar en el disfraz de un gemido—. Hay que cuidar la figura —Su voz salió grave, y varios comensales se quedaron perplejos con las quijadas abiertas.

—¿Y no se suponía que romperíamos la dieta? —preguntó el ruso, mirándole de soslayo. Alzó una ceja también, persuasivamente y su añadidura salió en octava grave—. Te enseñaré a verdaderamente romperla.

Chris se volvió, pero Victor ya hacía unas señas a la chica, en un lenguaje mudo eligiendo un volcán de todos los sabores con extras de glaseado, lluvias de galletas y sombras de fresas que definitivamente los desequilibrarían de su rígida rutina. La registradora afirmando que entendió lo que deseaba, recibió su tarjeta a la caja y con ello la orden se cambió.

—Mi entrenador me matará… —murmuró Chris.

Una maliciosa rasgada dividió el rostro del rey del patinaje, la risa se reflejaba en sus ojos. Le temblaban los labios, tratando de no dejar escapar su jovialidad en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás.

A esa hora mágica, el sol vestía de oro líquido los altos edificios que se alzaban sobre ellos, provocando estrías de sudor hicieran su terreno dentro de sus cuerpos. Al final, terminaron sentándose en unas de las mesas amparadas por sombras que tranquilizaron sus poros, entre el segundo que exhibían la piel que ya no les era suficiente. Victor con el abrigo aparcado en su hombro, se arremangó la camisa y abrió unos cuantos botones del pecho. Chris decidió no quedarse atrás, quitándose la chaqueta que caía en sus brazos para abrirse la camisa más abajo que Victor. Jadeaban ciertamente, y se encontraron asfixiados por ese sofocante clima que les exprimía las energías.

Claramente aquel semi stripper no pasó desapercibido por ningún comensal, que miraban con ojos abiertos ante los extranjeros de exquisita divinidad. Muchas chicas los fotografiaron, otras los veían de lejos susurrando y riendo. Aun cuando no parecían reconocerlos, que destacaran era sencillamente providencia de la naturaleza que los había bendecido. En la espera de la orden que Victor había pedido, fueron el centro de atención recibiendo unos cuantos números de teléfono y peticiones de fotos que no se molestaron en negar.

—¿Dónde podemos conseguir al centro de patinaje _Imperial World_? —Nadie respondió—. ¿Alguien habla inglés aquí? ¿Francés? ¿Ruso? ¿Italiano? ¿Español? ¡¿Hebreo?! —habló Victor a la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba, pero a todos se le pintó la interrogante en la mirada y el patinador sintió el peso de la decepción avasallante en todo su cuerpo—. _Help, this is not amazing._

Chris se echó a reír y susurró en el oído de una joven de misma tez acanelada, enfundada en un vestido aguamarina con la que recientemente se había fotografiado.

— _My lady, ¿somehone speak English?_ —añadió la misma pregunta en los idioma que manejaba, y aunque intentó hacerlo en tailandés, la realidad no cambió frente a él.

Victor se llevó las manos al rostro idealizando la obra del grito, en su nueva representación artística rusa.

—¡Yuri, ¿a dónde te viniste a meter?! —Su berrinche casi fue compartido por Chris quien ya se había resignado y dejado caer en la silla.

—Ni mi tailandés es suficiente… —Un ligero suspiro brotó de sus labios.

—No sabía que hablabas esa lengua —apuntó Victor, sentándose en unos de los taburetes—. O al menos lo intentabas.

—Phichit me dio estas notas en el banquete del GPF, me dijo que si quería venir sería mi guía pero que no estaba de más tener esto por si lo llegase a necesitar —Señaló el blog de notas plantado en la mesa circular—. Aunque podrás ver que no nos ha servido de mucho. Le enviaré un mensaje a Phichit para que me envíe la dirección.

Tomando el pequeño cuaderno, el ruso aleteó entre las hojas buscando una línea que les sirviera para dar con alguien que pudiese tan siquiera entenderlos. Encontró una interesante que le llamó la atención, y subrayándola porque enfáticamente lo requería, se levantó de la mesa acudiendo a la contigua repleta de doncellas con las cuales ya habían interactuado.

Orando a cualquier dios que le diera esa gota de su bendición, y que no fuera tan despiadado en inglés, enseñó el papel con las letras inscritas a la vista de ellas porque no tenía idea de cómo sería la pronunciación, no estaba de ánimos de ponerse a aprender una lengua en ese minuto. Una de las jóvenes sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, registrando en su bolso lo que Victor necesitaba realmente en esos segundos.

La chica extendió su mano para entregarle lo que él había pedido, lo recibió guiñándole el ojo y agradeció en inglés, algo que gracias a los cielos la mayoría conocía. Tomó el cargador portátil para poder encender nuevamente su teléfono, ya que estuvo limitado por ese momento de su extremidad tecnológica.

—Sólo será unos minutos —dijo, esperando que le entendiera para cuando regresó a su respectivo lugar, conectando el aparato que había conseguido a su muerto celular.

—Nada mal, Victor —le felicitó Chris, para luego reacomodarse en la silla y soltar un chasquido—. Nota mental, la próxima vez que venga —señalaba con el ceño fruncido—, vendré semi desnudo y con un traductor como consorte.

En los ojos de tinte azulado serpenteó el fantasma de una pequeña burla, mientras depositaba su teléfono a un lado de él.

—Y yo que creía que mis palabras eran broma —Su insinuación salió en los bajos pesos de su pueril personalidad, en ese retintín que hizo que su amigo desviara la mirada.

—No seas molesto. Phichit es sólo un amigo.

—Y Yuri es sólo mi estudiante. —Dejó caer el peso de su mentón en el dorso de la muñeca con una ranura de más estirándose en su rostro.

—Para tu información, acosador Victor, tenemos diferentes maneras para tratar a los vírgenes —Su mirada apuntó al rostro y riéndose añadió—: Si es que Yuri...

—Sí —cortó al momento, sin romper el contacto visual que transformó que los jugadores perdieron tregua.

—Es feo mentir, Victor —Su mueca arrugó su expresión.

Sopesando los encuentros con su estudiante, el pentacampeón meditó la respuesta.

—Bien, hemos tenido nuestros roces.

—Así me gusta más. Yuri me parece muy tímido. —No había terminado de decir eso cuando una pequeña carcajada se desenfundó de la garganta del ruso.

—Conozco una parte de él que te sorprendería. —Probó otra cucharada de la montaña del volcán, dulcificando sus papilas gustativas que mejoraron su semblante.

—¿Victor contra las almohadas? —insinuó lujurioso, comiendo otra fresa—. Yo quiero ver eso…

Antes de decir algo más, el móvil de Chris se levantó en púlpito con una ligera balada alertando la llamada entrante que se hizo notar. Leyendo el nombre en la pantalla lo tomó, llenándose los pulmones de aire. Formó la mejor de su sonrisa que había aprendido, sacándole una doblada de cejas a su compañero en una curiosidad que habló por sí sola. Ignorándolo, Chris entonó su garganta y habló:

—Hola, Phichit, ¿cómo estás?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** uri caminaba en silencio, sorteando cada rincón con la mirada en busca de la persona que exhibía una piel blanquecina como la nieve, cabello color ceniza, ojos de sendas oceánicas, porte caballeroso y encantadora expresión. Muchas veces creía que había atinado con él, pero cuando llegaba a acercarse lo suficiente para que sus ojos olvidaran la miopía y entendiera los contornos de los rostros, se topaba con la viva muestra del error. No importaba cuanto mirara, no conseguía a Victor por ninguna parte.

Quizás estaba desvariando, quizás su intuición era tan mala como su positivismo, sin embargo, una vena dentro de su pecho latía en discordia a las otras. Alertando que posiblemente su entrenador pudiera estar perdido en las calles o secuestrado en algún lugar. Tragó grueso, negando con la cabeza. Victor estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Llamarlo había sido inútil, no le respondía el teléfono. Deseó escribirle a Yurio y al replantearse de nuevo la pregunta, casi se rió de sí mismo. Eso sería ganarse una oferta única de los mejores insultos en versión quinceañera.

Phichit estaba a su lado, comentándole que en cuanto llegaran asignarían los números a Guang Hong y Leo de Iglesia, aparte de plantear el baile grupal. Yuri recordó que al recibirlos, éstos estaban bastante entusiasmados en volver a patinar quizás después de ese período sin verse, por lo que su motivo de quedarse dentro de las entrañas del Imperial World fue absoluto.

—¿Harán también dueto? —le interesó saber Yuri, siguiendo a su amigo en la franja de cemento peatonal.

—Aún no lo sé, quiero entretener al público y con dos exhibiciones sorprenderíamos pero sería bastante rápido —alegó con aire pensativo.

—Yo podría hacer un performance solo —sugirió, con el rostro coloreándose ligeramente de carmesí y su amigo no detuvo la sorpresa que expandió los trazos de su rostro, dándole nueva forma.

—Yuri, pero tú... —Phichit se detuvo en seco, mirándose con los ojos abiertos.

Una sonrisa de remates tímidos se estiró en los labios del japonés, dándole peso a sus palabras.

—Podría pedirle a Celestino que cree la coreografía, pero no sé si el tiempo alcanza.

Phichit le posó una mano en el hombro, y en su expresión estaba el dulce júbilo.

—Gracias, Yuri, gracias. —En su voz se manifestaba la emoción que ocultaba en su garganta y el agradecimiento que expresaba en su afecto—. Entonces, ¡yo también haré uno! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos! —Levantó su palo de selphie como un báculo y calculando lo que significaban sus declaraciones, exclamó—: ¡Por Dios, Yuri tenemos mucho que hacer! ¡Necesitamos nuevos vestuarios! Pensar en la música, ¡¿qué nivel de saltos añadiremos?! —Empezó a caminar alebrestadamente, notando en la lejanía un mostrador de luces tenues que exhibía maniquíes de ballet—. ¡Ah, Yuri, entremos allí!

Siendo obligado por su amigo, duraron alrededor de un par de horas paseando entre las tiendas buscando telas, atuendos, accesorios y algunas llamativas bandas como también estandartes de cortejo para el evento. Yuri sólo observó como Phichit elegía trajes que en sentido de moda —incluso artística— eran demasiados extravagantes. Lo vio obsesionarse con uno que era básicamente la mezcla extrovertida de una papeleta de colores patrocinados por el rosa; tenía un sombrero de copa alta y puntiaguda, con la forma de una barquilla invertida. Poseía la decoración de un nivelado ascendente, que tenía un motivo diferente en cada sección. La parte superior lucía similar a un kimono, con mangas acampanadas y franjas que atravesaban la superficie. En el pecho las líneas cambiaban su dirección y se adoraban con un ovalo de boleros en manchas verdes. Lo que más le causaba curiosidad a Yuri, era el cinturón que tenía forma de boca matizada con un potente escarlata y que después de su cruce, las franjas eran suplantadas por un punteado bastante curioso.

Phichit le pidió opinión en cuanto salió del vestidor, y al ver la poca consonancia que había entre una parte y otra, Yuri terminó diciendo que se le veía bien. La risa estalló dulcemente, y al probarse unos pantalones bombachos con otro decorado en líneas, mezclado con zapatos puntiagudos de azul rey, el arte quedó culminado.

—¿No te parece un poco exagerado? —La pregunta se le escapó de los labios de Yuri.

Sin embargo, Phichit asintió benévolamente y sonreía. Siempre sonreía.

—Esa es la idea. Soy el patrocinador, debo destacar —Parecía orgulloso. El brillo en sus pupilas azabaches casi encandilaban con tanta seguridad.

Yuri asintió.

—Entonces, es perfecto.

Pensando que se vería extraño dentro de ese estilo, Yuri recordó que después de probar el modo de Eros y tener una aceptación, creía que podía adoptar cualquier personalidad en el hielo.

Salieron con las manos pobladas de bolsas, y el peso de la tarde en los hombros. Dentro de su bolsillo, el iPhone de Yuri no dejaba de vibrar con agobiante insistencia. Las notificaciones en Instagram seguían latentes y persistentes, por lo que le hacía preguntarse quién más lo estaría agregando a publicaciones sobre la supuesta boda.

—Yuri, espérame aquí, llamaré a Chris. ¡Me sorprendió diciendo que ya estaba aquí!

Las cejas del japonés se arquearon ligeramente, y una corazonada latió en su sien, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Lo llamaré para que lo busquemos y así volvamos al Imperial World. Otabek me envió un mensaje y me dijo que iría más tarde. —continuó, adelantándose unos pasos para meterse en una tienda preguntando algo que Yuri no alcanzó a oír salvo del grito que le pedía que lo esperara allí.

Chris Giacometti, rival y amigo de Victor… estaba en Tailandia…

¿Y si Victor estaba con Chris? ¿Y si Chris era quien dirigía realmente ese barco?

Yuri casi sintió al mundo burlarse de él, casi arrodillándose en la acera, tapándose el rostro. Sí, tenía que ser eso. ¿Cuál habrá sido su reacción? ¿Acaso la mención de la boda era para poder escaparse de Rusia? ¿Por qué tomó esas decisiones? No era experto en el amor, pero ¿no había que iniciar una relación antes de irse de pique al altar?

Su corazón martilleaba con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho, que sentía que le robaba el aire. Sólo en tres ocasiones se sintió así, la primera; cuando Victor se declaró como su entrenador. La segunda al besarse por primera vez. Y ahora esa boda...

No sabía nada. Desconocía si era una de las bromas pesadas de su entrenador, si acaso estaba aprovechando eso para lograr algo… Eso era por lo que no intentaba darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, todo lo que envolvía a Victor era algo que lo enredaba con dulces fragancias que lo perfumaban en un sentimiento que nunca había conocido.

Victor fue a la primera persona que abrazó por cuenta propia. Que corrió a buscarla y esconderse en la seguridad de sus brazos. Nunca le dijo que sintió tanto ahogo en su ausencia en el hotel en la noche de la copa Rostelecom, que estuvo a punto de abandonar todo y volver a Japón para estar a su lado.

Suspiró, necesitaba hablar con él.

Probando nuevamente suerte, extrajo su celular deslizando la pantalla e ignorando las notificaciones, estuvo dispuesto a realizar la llamada. Le bailaban las manos y sus ideas danzaban en el terremoto de sus nervios pero aún así, se armó de valor para presionar la opción de marcar.

Lo hizo. No supo cómo, pero lo hizo. Tragó saliva, conteniendo todas sus emociones, oyó a lo lejos a Phichit que le decía que iba a entrar a otra tienda y él asintió.

El constante sonido tomó el control de sus bocinas, en un repetitivo conteo que le sacó la mejor desilusión cuando la voz monótona le avisó que el número no estaba disponible. Curiosamente se dijo que no podía detenerse allí, necesitaba hablar, debía hablar con Victor.

Por lo que al meterse en la aplicación de _Whatsapp_ , buscó el contacto de su entrenador tomando una gran calada de aire. Miró la foto de perfil de Victor, y después de pensar en lo que pondría, escribió.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/Finales_ : Publicaré la otra parte el siguiente viernes o sábado y ya el cap 6, sería para el siguiente mes. Debo resaltar ciertas escenas de la cual me basé y que obviamente se debieron de dar cuenta:

1\. La historia del Imperial World no es oficial, es una que yo inventé para darle un poco de trasfondo. Y el vestuario que describo para Phichit, es el que se muestra en su ensoñación.

2\. Que Chris no reaccionara o vengara de Victor (por el momento) es porque veo que ese personaje le gusta más beneficiarse de la situación. Muestra de un botón es como se aprovecha de la borrachera de Yuri y hacen el poledance, no sé si a Yuri le fuese surgido solo la idea jaja.

3\. No sé porque me imaginé a Victor y a Chris luciendo sus mejores trajes ignorando el clima en ese momento. Me basé en esa idea para que no contara el clima que ronda en ese país. Hay que destacar que aun cuando ambos eran patinadores entrenados, el cambio climático y la gravedad siempre afecta de una manera u otra. Pero no lo tomé muy a fondo acá, más que sólo se cansaran.

4\. A veces el inglés no es suficiente en todos los países(¿?) Y la frase de inicio, es una dicha por Victor en el capítulo 10 :3

Para el siguiente capítulo (6) añadiré los personajes que me faltan. Aun Seung no está en mis planes, y si alguien quería verlo, lamento no poder complacerlos.

Agradecimientos a los lindos usuarios y guest: **_azraqbahrir_** (No me había dado cuenta que a los usuarios con "." los trunca) ** _, Taurus95, Suna, Adriana454, Cloud122, Kumikoson4, zryvanierkic, Suteishi-gami Blue Fire, Marigabi, Ina-Stardust R,_** ** _Luxchan_** ** _, pacozam, Tseje, Rojaima, NUMENEESSE, Sverige Susan, l_** ** _enna-ren_** ** _,_** ** _camilapachecod._**

 _Respuesta de Guest:_

 ** _Suna:_** Tenía que aceptarlo o Victor no podría evitar que lo enviaran de regreso a Rusia x'D Tengo pensado aprovecharme de eso en las siguientes actualizaciones. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! La verdad no sé porque pensé en ellos cuando escribía y, realmente vino de Yu gi Oh la idea del "Yo te elijo". Aunque este capítulo es un poco más seriecito y la parte 2 jaja. ¡Gracias por seguirme desde el inicio, es lindo saber que los guest se toman esa molestia!

 ** _Guest(1):_** ¿Asombrosa? No, no, Fabulosa(¿?) Ok, no x'D… ¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _Guest(3):_** Jaja, yo también quise imaginarme a Victor con celos y esto fue lo que me salió. Gracias por leer y doblemente gracias por dejarme tu review, pronto seguiré actualizando.

 ** _Tseje:_** Muchas gracias a ti por leer. No mueras, debes seguir leyendo lo que sigue jajjaj Gracias (heart) *-* El humor sólo se me da en ocasiones pero me contenta que ustedes lo disfruten. Me seguiré esforzando por ustedes.

 ** _Luxchan_** ** _:_** Yo creo que si es ambos x'D Según es un genio en el patinaje, pero aún no se sabe en otras partes(¿?) Le tengo escenas especiales a Phichit, es un personaje que me gusta por su nata alegría y ese don único para amar a las fotos. Cada personaje que ya ha sido mencionado tendrá un espacio para ser rey (espero x'D). Con respecto a Chris, definitivamente creo que le gusta más disfrutar de la situación a cuesta de otros. Gracias por tu review, y amanecer por la historia jajaja me alegra saber que les agrade la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu huella!

 ** _camilapacheco.d_** ** _:_** No eres guest, pero tienes el inbox bloqueado, por lo que te responderé por acá. Muchas gracias por tu review, qué bueno que te guste la historia y aprecies mi escritura. Saludos.

Gracias a todos por tu recibimiento y su aceptación. Estoy muy contenta de tener lectores que les guste esta pequeña historia. Hasta el viernes (o sábado) ¡y gracias por leer!


	5. Amistad Leal: Parte 2

**_N_** _otas:_ Damas  & Caballeros, hemos llegado sorprendentemente a los 100 reviews –aplausos- Claramente esto es gracias a ustedes, y a parte de seguir actualizando, me resta por agradecer tan buen recibimiento. Gracias por quienes siguen la trama, que a pesar de ser mensual siguen constantes x3 Otra cosita que avisar, es que debo notificar que hace días paseando por internet me topé que este fic está en un raking en una lista de mejores fic de diciembre, con una puntuación de más de 800 puntos. ¿Cómo es eso? No tengo idea. ¿Quién lo hace? Tampoco lo sé jaja pero debo decir que estoy feliz que el fandom de YOI, disfrute lo que traje para ustedes.

Les pongo mi palabra que ayer iba a actualizar, pero en medio de mi lectura para corregir, me llamaron unos amigos y me sacaron de mi cueva para ir a una fiesta jajaj. Antes este capítulo era de 3k pero corrigiendo llegó a los 7k. Así que digamos que tuvieron dos capítulos largos en un mes, ¿alguien le da una medalla a esta escritora de medio tiempo? Issie se dará un descanso de tres meses (?)

 _ **A** dvertencias:_ Yaoi, BL, BxB. No prometo comedia en este fic :)

Gracias nuevamente, y los dejo con la parte final de _Amistad Leal._

* * *

 **D** ISTURBIO **S** OCIAL

 **C** apítulo 5: **A** mistad **L** eal.

~Parte 2~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** hichit dejó que el sonido de llamada se evaporara con el pitido que sentía en los oídos, gracias al motivo por el cual su corazón saltaba de una felicidad amena, erigiendo el gesto involuntario al doblar y estirar las puntas de sus labios.

Había logrado lo imposible. Lo soñado. Consiguió unir a más de cinco naciones procreadoras de hijos de cuna en el arte artístico, juntándolos a todos en una pista de hielo nacida en Tailandia. Aún no lo podía creer.

Se tapó los labios e intentó contenerse al inflar el pecho y sentir como sus pulmones se expandían, aunque sabía que no tenía necesidad de aquello. A él se le daba mejor expresar lo que burbujeaba en su pecho, sentirlo y expresarlo de la mejor manera que su rostro consiguiera conveniente.

Se miró las manos después de esconder su móvil en la grieta de su bolsillo, él siendo un patinador de una tierra asiática olvidada en un punto del continente, había logrado que su bandera se alzara con su nombre acompañándolo. Una masa de diferentes multitudes lo apoyó hasta su última presentación, motivando a su propia gente en vanagloriarse del chico que alzó su nombre en los seis mejores del mundo.

No haber llegado al podio quizás fue una posibilidad que ya había puesto delante de sus ojos, por lo que no dejó que el sentimiento le detuviera . Su objetivo viró de dirección a la ensoñación que estaba viviendo y, por supuesto, dar peso a la razón de embriagar al mundo de arte en hielo. Celestino también se dio cuenta que no tenía, por el momento, el repertorio suficiente de complejidad que le condecorara con una medalla en el pecho en la final, pero le dijo las sencillas palabras que le hicieron sonreír en todo momento.

 _Divierte al público. Esa será tu victoria en este Grand Prix Final._

Al oír esa motivación, no pudo evitar recordar el empujón que lo conllevó a montarse sobre unos patines y perseguir un sueño. Todo había comenzado siguiendo los pasos de la estrella artística Victor Nikiforov, aquel ruso que seguía siendo una leyenda que cautivaba con cada nuevo verso. Phichit aprendió de su cuerpo, el carisma y los movimientos para nunca aburrir al mundo que lo ovacionaba. Era imposible quitarle la vista de encima a los bailes que destilaban música, una historia y un sentimiento que más tarde empezó a perderse entre líricas de baja inspiración. Lamentó cuando oyó su descanso en esa temporada, porque deseó que Victor viera lo que sus performance hicieron a un asiático andino y demostrarle que podía darle la talla.

Estudió el toe-loop cuádruple a partir de sus vídeos alojados a las largas listas de YouTube, y quiso expresar la misma magia en el salto que lo hacía sentir como si volara sobre plata. Él había advertido como un héroe de su nación perdía la luz que guiaba los soñadores a su espalda, dándole peso a su oportunidad en suplantarlo. No en un podio, no en un título, no en una honorífica escalera galardona, si no en un encanto que sólo una sonrisa llena de pasión podía tejer con todo su corazón y entregarlo a la fanaticada.

Antes estuvo cegado por su propia meta que olvidó que hubieron participantes duros de batir, que incluso rompiendo el estándar que Celestino y él creían, Yuri demostró ser un gran adversario. Al principio, se sorprendió del cambio radical de sus bailes, expresión, seguridad, y después de comprender que su amigo fue nuevamente moldeado por el ídolo de muchos, entendió que Victor era un hombre capaz de convertir masas volubles de miedo en figuras de oro dispuestas a brillar.

Tal vez aún faltaban experiencias para que Yuri dejara salir todo su potencial, su verdadera luz, lo cual lo hacía sentir dichoso de compartir lazo con alguien tan talentoso. En Detroit muchas veces intentó contagiarlo para que abandonara su falta de convicción, pero ahora que lo veía de frente a él, en el nuevo cambio, lo que Yuri nunca necesitó fue apoyo. Ese sentimiento lo tenía como lluvia por muchas partes, él mismo lo había percibido y también visto en la reforma. Yuri lo que necesitó es que alguien le enseñara a ver el amor que lo conducía, que lo empujaba y. no pareció percatarse, hasta que Victor le quitó la venda de los ojos.

—Nos volvemos más fuertes cuando notamos las personas que nos aprecian —Sonrió débilmente con ello, diciendo eso para sí mismo dentro de la tienda de fotografía—. Mi país me apoya y yo... —En sus ojos relució una nueva evidencia de su fortaleza, mientras salía nuevamente al exterior—, debo hacerme más fuerte.

A lo lejos, al otro lado de la calle, encontró a Yuri con los ojos impuesto en la pantalla de su Iphone, cuya expresión sepulcral le cazó la expresión en vuelo, enviándole una corriente de curiosidad. Marchó a través de la avenida, atravesando la principal en una suave corrida, después de haber comprado una docena de palos de selphies.

—¿Yuri? —llamó, llegando a su lado con las manos invadidas por bolsas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sus preguntas permanecieron estáticas fuera de su boca, sin que nadie las recibiera hasta que Yuri se pasó rápidamente el brazo por los ojos, y detrás del cristal de su montura, Phichit vio el fantasma de una humedad.

Quiso preguntarle si estaba llorando, qué pasaba para que su expresión luciera tan profunda y decaída. Sin embargo, Yuri le miró y, posteriormente, un breve y forzado destello de sonrisa. Una de mentira, falsa, sin sentimiento; sólo carátula.

—Yo lo hice, Phichit-kun —dijo eso como si le hubiese arrancado la respuesta con un gancho, quebrándose a mitad de oración al forzar su garganta y perder toda su entonación—. Yo lo hice...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? —Su retórica estuvo cargada de urgencia—. No me asustes, Yuri...

—Victor... —murmuró, observando el teléfono hasta que lo soltó yéndosele a los brazos, notando la sangre caliente en las venas cerrándole la garganta y atragantándole la voz—. Victor... Yo... lo hice de nuevo.

Phichit abrió los ojos desconcertado, desde esa temporada ese japonés se había vuelto muy afectuoso con su alrededor. No era normal que Yuri buscara por cuenta propia abrazar a alguien, y pese a eso, allí estaba; intentando encontrar un calor en brazos ajenos, guiándose por el amor que había conocido.

 _El amor nos hace fuerte._

Le envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, apretando fuerte en un intento de detener la disolución. Lo pegó contra él, sintiendo el esqueleto de su amigo vibrar bajo sus manos.

—Yuri, tienes que decirme qué hiciste —insistió, buscando vías quizás oblicuas para encontrar la contestación y así una solución—. ¿Rechazaste a Victor? —No recibió nada y un hueco negro se alojó en su pecho—. ¿No lo quieres?

—¡No es eso! —estalló Yuri, separándose de golpe—. ¡Lo quiero tanto que me asfixia! —confesó, tapándose los ojos, fatigado. Era incapaz de enterrar esa inquietud abismal que residía en su corazón. Afloraba, se hacía más grande, más hondo, más enrarecida—. Este sentimiento… está siendo un obstáculo para su carrera.

El tailandés se quedó sin habla por primera vez. En los ojos de su amigo, se dibujó la sombra de un tormento que no parecía dejarlo respirar.

—Phichit-kun, yo quiero ver de nuevo a Victor en el hielo —continuó Yuri, envenenando sus párpados con lágrimas—. Quiero volver a verlo... Pero…

Finalmente entendiendo la telaraña que estaba enredando a su amigo, Pichit le tomó las manos y le enseñó una sonrisa. Tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír pese al estruendo de la calle: el fragor de los carros y el silbido de los murmullos.

—Yuri, muchos queremos volver a ver a Victor bailar, pero ¿te has preguntado si eso es lo que Victor quiere realmente? —empezó y el efecto que hizo se reflejó en el rostro del aludido—.Victor tiene los suficientes años en el patinaje para poder decir que está agotado. Quizás ya quiere salir de ese círculo vicioso y tú lo estás obligando a permanecer en un lugar donde ya no quiere estar... —En su rostro una expresión triste tergiversó sus líneas—. No puedes obligarlo, Yuri, Victor consiguió otro lugar donde sentirse a gusto y tú sabes cuál es —Le plantó su puño en el pecho, proporcionando un peso diferente a su continuación—: Aquí, donde estás tú. Tú eres la nueva pasión de Victor.

El mundo se llenó de silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** hris se había quedado absorto, con los ojos perdiendo elegancia en cuanto la orden no parecía extinguirse, comieran cuanto comieran. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Era una masiva complexión de grasa saturada, carbohidratos, azúcares, cacao y todos los componentes que tenía prohibido en el organismo.

—Ya estoy lleno, Vict...

 _—_ _¡Vkusno! —_ exclamaba Victor en ruso, en su afanada meta en devorar el pecado envuelto en un cuenco de porcelana con fresas bordeándolo—. No te preocupes, entiendo que no puedas.

Una ceja se alzó en el suizo, ¿qué él, qué? ¿Qué no podía, qué? Bien, eso era personal. No iba a perder contra Victor. No esa vez.

Volvió a tomar la cucharilla, olvidando la fascinación por la presentación, extrayendo una gran porción que se llevó a la boca. Sólo con el roce de su textura sintió como si abordara el paraíso que se derretía en su lengua, calmando su organismo e hidratándolo en las zonas secas. Por un momento, sus sentidos se degustaron en la sensación, y cerrando sus ojos, fue como estar de nuevo en una pista de hielo, en su verdadero lugar.

El frío le alertó los poros, manteniendo su expresión serena y confiada. No perdería. Fue por otro pedazo, otro, y así hasta que los dos se encontraron quitándole corazas a ese volcán.

—Yo nací para el hielo —declaró Chris, yendo por otro trozo, tomando una fresa con la que se delineó los labios—. Nunca podría abandonarlo.

La contestación contigua no llegó, pero la indirecta fue claramente recibida. Esperaba que Victor empleara los verdaderos motivos del descanso que casi lo sacó de las listas de competidores activos. Quería saber qué vio en Yuri para que el deseo pernicioso de dejar todo, todavía subsistiera en su piel. Temía que después del nacional, la carrera artística de su archirrival tocara la línea del fin, dejando al nido para volar hacia otros rumbos. Debía admitirlo, eso le causaba curiosidad.

¿Qué ganaba con eso?

Su turbación no fue manifestada, pero Victor parecía leerle la pregunta muda en los labios, más se limitó a sonreírle dejando el cubierto a un lado, en tanto se llevaba una servilleta a las comisuras.

Desechando su cadena de pensamientos de caminos bifurcados atrás, Chris notó que le miraba con un centelleo sinuoso en el iris azul, habitual gesto altanero y arrogancia de salón que había batido en entrada. Eso le hizo sentir inferior, frustrándole. Estaba cansado de ver su espalda, aunque la vista de sus cachetes traseros nunca le aburriría.

—Nunca me dijiste qué te dijo Phichit. —habló Victor después de acabar con el helado.

—Vendrá a buscarme aquí —repitió las palabras anteriormente dichas con el tailandés—. Yuri debe estar con él, así que aún no puedes mostrarte.

—Yuri ya debe saber que estoy aquí, Chris —Se dejó caer en el respaldo con cansancio—. Ya fue suficiente, hablaré con él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué le dirás? —le cuestionó, empezando a guiñar el ojo y blandir la boca de pescado para imitarlo—. " _Ah, hola, Yuri. Sí, vine desde Rusia a llevarte conmigo porque no quiero que estés con ese rompe hogares de Phichit, que no sólo te aleja de mí sino que secuestró a mi mascota. Nos vamos, vístete que te vas conmigo. Y por cierto, la boda es cierta, nos casaremos en cuanto lleguemos a Rusia. No me importa si no aceptas, perdiste derechos sociales al serme infiel."_

Una risa baja que perdió volumen y se deshizo en los labios del pentacampeón en cuanto salió, fue la principal reacción que se obtuvo con la imitación. Chris se sorprendió un poco, anotando mentalmente la expresión menguada que transformó el rostro solemne que tenía en frente, escudándose detrás de una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Quizá diría otras palabras —manifestó Victor, fijando su mirada en el resto del helado derritiéndose—. Yuri sabe que no lo obligaría hacer algo que esté en contra de su voluntad.

Su humor cayó en picada, en una anticipación al nuevo término perfecto que definía por el momento el sentimiento alojado en el pecho del ruso. Su amigo no entendió del todo el cambio radical, perdiendo fachada al balbucear:

—Pero tu publicación…

—Chris —Victor se reía—… nunca afirmo directamente que me quiero casar con Yuri. La prensa concluyó eso, claro que lo hice con ese fin pero de manera que también pueda regresarme. Yuri me dio un anillo simbología de agradecimiento, en otros ojos eso es visto como una petición de matrimonio que, al fin de cuentas, no lo es para los míos. —El silencio cayó como una calma inmensa y resonante, constituida por las cosas que estaban dejando un hueco en su oración. Y aun así, Victor colocó el punto en su incompleto discurso—: Igual pasa con éste.

No comprendía del todo. El suizo no pudo ni siquiera replicar, rodeándose de una pausa que prometía más solidez que el francosuizo. No entendía realmente las acciones de ese hombre. Primero; atraviesa cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a la persona que quiere. Segundo; planea una fiesta que, en realidad, era un motivo para atraer a los restantes patinadores al evento de Phichit, sólo porque era una manera silenciosa de apoyarlos indirectamente. Chris creía que ni una mujer era tan complicada. La mente de ese ruso evidentemente era la de un genio.

Suspirando, derrotado, Chris terminó admitiendo:

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Una vibración se sintió en el refugio del bolsillo del rey del patinaje, apreciando que su móvil notificaba que tenía un mensaje esperando por su atención. Ya había conseguido la mitad de la carga antes que la dueña del cargador se fuera y le dejara otro número apuntado en la mesa. Quizás era otro sumado a la lista que tenía de Yakov insultándole, y al plantarlo frente a él, leyó el número que se sabía de memoria haciendo que sus párpados se separaran ligeramente.

Abrió el mensaje en la App Whatsapp y éste se expandió en su pantalla con un ligero párrafo bastante completo. Yuri. A su corazón se le olvidó latir, cerró los ojos unos segundos, buscando fuerza silenciosa para poder recibir el siguiente texto. No pudo retener el recuerdo del pasado, aquella noche de luto cuando Yuri le había liberado de ser su entrenador entregándole a cambio un agradecimiento. Aún su voz podía resonar y percudir su interior.

 _"_ _Gracias por todo, Victor. Terminemos con esto", s_ e abrumó al recordarlo dichas del programa libre en la final, y sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió hacerse responsable de sus propios actos. Cada acción, atraería una reacción que podía ser una contracción. O al menos, así sería por ese momento.

—¿Quién te escribió? —preguntaba Chris, pero no lo oyó, o en palabras verbalmente crueles, ignoró. Sólo incrustó sus ojos en las letras digitalizadas del mensaje para leer:

 _«Victor, sé que esto es repentino pero necesito hablar contigo. Entiendo que estás ocupado con tu reincorporación, y por eso no quiero ser molestia por lo que seré breve. Yo... no sé lo que quieres decir con ese post que hiciste en Instagram. No quiero malinterpretar tus palabras, abiertamente no dices nada pero estamos en todas las redes sociales, y aunque no sé si deseas lograr algo con eso... no puedo apoyarte. Si quieres otra excusa para salir de las manos de Yakov, recuerda que pronto será el nacional. Necesitas concentrarte. Quiero que Victor Nikiforov encabece de nuevo los resultados… Por favor, no te distraigas más, no por mi culpa…»_

Al culminar el mensaje, Victor no tenía expresión en el rostro, se le había borrado como un cuadro que pierde pintura. Lo releyó un par de veces más, encontrando ciertas trabas que, aunado a la personalidad Yuri, sólo pudo concluir: ¿Qué clase de idiota había sido? Su lógica empezó a tonarse borrosa, embestida por una verdad que Yuri le había mostrado una vez más. La petición pareció caer como puñales sin filo a su cuerpo, aunque no hizo ceder su expresión sin líneas.

Segundos más tarde, otro mensaje llegó, un _direct_ de Instragram de un chico que reconoció por ser loco de los selphies. No estaba de ganas para leer felicitaciones, mucho menos cuantos éstas no tenía soporte para ser válidas, pero prefirió tentar a su humor para aprovechar y leer lo que Phichit querría decirle.

 _«Esto puede parecer extraño, y como amigo de Yuri debo decírtelo_ —"Amigo de Yuri", a Victor le tembló la ceja—. _¡No importa lo que Yuri te haya dicho, ignóralo! ¡Borra eso! ¡No es cierto! No me corresponde decir esto, y quizás esté mal, pero Yuri te quiere. Te quiere muchísisisisimo. ¡Así que ven a Tailandia, y cásense aquí!»_

Sin evitarlo, un leve estiramiento en sus comisuras resbaló por sus labios, pero fue borrada al segundo siguiente de recordar el anterior mensaje de Yuri.

Chris le tenía clavada la mirada, casi exigiéndole detalles de lo que sea que le fuese llegado para que destruyera su sonrisa. Intentó estirar el cuello para ver lo que se mostraba en su pantalla, pero las letras desenfocadas no eran claramente su especialidad. Más sin sus lentes.

—Hey, no me dejes con la intriga. ¿Quién te escribió? ¿Fue Yuri? Dame detalles.

Al listado de preguntas, Victor sólo respondió:

—Regresaré al hotel —Se apoyó del espaldar, impulsándose hacia adelante—. Avísame cualquier imprevisto, regresaré mañana a Rusia. —Se echó la gabardina al hombro, llevándose la última galleta restante de su pecado glacial—. Lamento los problemas causados, Chris.

Extendió su mano libre para estrecharla, recogiendo el apretón que recibió por parte de aquel patinador suizo. Auscultó el patio con la mirada barajando decepción y, quizá, cierto alivio cobarde al decidir devolverse por donde había llegado. Era un aliento de palabras que murieron en sus labios, asustados por su enojo y amargura lejanos, ridículos de repente hacia sí mismo.

—No es fácil ser tu amigo —Sonrió Chris en aire risueño, acariciando el dorso en gesto provocador—, pero lo sigo siendo.

Se escudaron en un pequeño abrazo, con sus sombras cortando las cortinas de luz que caían creando un contorno sin forma definible, al abrirse ese lado vulnerable que no dejaban salir fácilmente a la luz. Victor pensó que era un idiota, y Chris no podía negarlo. El drama que formaron cobró peso al oír unas voces, alcanzando sus oídos y sus razonamientos, provocó que les sacudiera los esqueletos .

—¡Yuri, es por aquí!

 _Stop, no, no ahora por favor._

¿Ese era…?

—No es necesario que tires de mí…, Phichit-kun.

Oh, no.

Chris y Victor se separaron al instante, entrando en las líneas del pánico que colgó de sus rostros, pensando en su cuerpo.

¿Ahora qué debían hacer? Los encontraron con las manos en la masa. Ni siquiera había masa, no moldeable, tal vez.

Victor empezó a sondear con la mirada cada lugar, buscando algo donde pudiera esconderse. Se supone que haría una salida dramática, publicaría en una red social _Lo que calla el pentacampeón ruso, otra vez soltero y codiciado,_ y no se dejaría ver porque sentía una vergüenza de sí mismo deseando por _ese momento_ no querer ver a Yuri. O tal vez sí. No, no.

Yuri…

¡¿Por qué Yuri siempre arruinaba sus planes?! Tonto Cerdito.

¿Qué… debería hacer ahora?

—Chris… no puedo dejar que me vea —susurró Victor con el semblante sin color, observando a su espalda tratando de dar con la persona indicada.

Alzando una ceja, su amigo le estudió unos segundos.

—¿No se suponía que…? —Su duda no consiguió cómo armarse—. Ah, ¿sabes qué? No importa. —Reaccionó rápidamente y lo empujó dentro de las instalaciones de la heladería para resguardarse en las cuatro paredes que eran claramente de cristal—. Entra en el baño y no salgas hasta que te diga.

—¿Crees que debería…?

—Por el amor a Dios, Victor, termina de decidirte —le reprendió rodando los ojos, fijándose por el vidrio que los dividía que Phichit había llegado y, efectivamente, estaba con Yuri—. Saldré, entra al baño.

Resguardándose en el recinto, Victor antes de esconderse, reconoció a esa distancia los rasgos dulces de Yuri que tomaban solidez frente a sus ojos. El peso de sus pestañas, el cierre de sus labios, su piel blanquecina y sus encantadores ojos color vino. Tenía un semblante apesadumbrado y una angustia que se le escapaba de la mirada. La reconoció al instante, también notó el tic en sus manos y, a juzgar por la sonrisa forzada que empleó, concluyó que estaba ansioso, dejando su atención en cada segundo a su celular en espera de un mensaje… que no iba a llegar.

Sintió un toque de culpa, claramente él era el responsable. Quiso salir, correr hacia él y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que no era una distracción venir hasta ahí… Bueno, sí, lo era, pero el asunto justifica los medios.

Chris giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia él, como si sintiera su presencia y al notarle todavía al alcance de su rango, le hizo una seña con el rostro en la orden muda de esconderse.

Atendiendo a la petición, Victor atravesó el vestíbulo de paredes celestes y franjas que caían como lágrimas en distintas partes. Entró al claustro diminuto, bañado de porcelana azul y ojos de buey incrustados en las paredes que advirtió de reojo, al sumergirse a uno de los cubículos dando la idea que iba a descargar el tanque intestinal.

No se había sentado en el trono, cuando al momento, una llamada entrante invadió su celular y era el mismo Chris quien le marcaba en ese segundo. ¿Y eso a qué se debía? ¿Tenía que responder?... Atendió desconcertado y llevándoselo a la oreja, antes de tan siquiera hablar, unas voces combinadas en un vals danzaron dentro de su oído reconociéndolas a todas.

 _—_ _¡Chris, gracias por venir!_ —Esa era la voz de Phichit, alegre y entusiasmada como siempre _—. ¡Vaya, ¿te comiste todo eso tú solo?!_

Al parecer, el malentendido de una relación ficticia entre el tailandés y su amigo aún no llegaba a las televisivas.

 _—_ _No es nada, pude descansar esa semana y ya estoy dispuesto a volver al hielo que me desposa hasta correrme_ —Hizo una pausa en la mitad que Phichit reía, para añadir melosamente _—: Yuri, ¿no vas a saludarme?_

Victor no estaba allí, pero podía imaginarse el respingo que debió de tomar las redes sensitivas de su pupilo, tal y como él con sólo escucharlo. Sonrió con el mero pensamiento.

 _—_ _Hola, Chris_ —saludó suavemente—. _Gracias por venir._

Su voz… tan dulce y armónica, temblorosa, recelosa, tímida. Sí, era la voz de su Yuri. ¿Cuánto había deseado oírla nuevamente? ¿Cuántas veces mendigó un atisbo o un recorte de figura de su cerdito?

 _—_ _Ya vengo, compraré un helado para llevarle a Leo y a Guang Hong_ —notificó el tailandés, desvaneciendo el sonido de sus palabras a mitad de oración al perderse en la distorsión de la llamada.

Un sonido de satisfacción pareció ser la respuesta del galán suizo, quien dejó que la pregunta del millón saliera en forma de un susurro.

 _—_ _Eres malvado, Yuri. Venir hasta esta tierra perdida y no decirle nada a tu señor entrenador. ¿Sabes lo que has causado?_

 _«_ ¡No, Chris! _»,_ pensó Victor. Pero fue muy tarde, Yuri reaccionó ante esa oración y se percibió la impaciencia en su siguiente réplica:

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabes que no le dije a Victor?_ —Las siguientes preguntas tuvieron más volumen, tallándose en unas más desesperadas que se atropellaban entre sí—. _¿Hablaste con él? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Está molesto?_

Una sonrisa silenciosa engalanó los labios de Victor.

 _«_ Yuri... Yuri Katsuki… —Cerró los ojos para conjurar su imagen—. Por eso, por cómo eres… es que vine de tan lejos... _»_ , no terminó el orden de sus pensamientos cuando la conversación continuó:

 _—_ _Calma, Yuri, alertarse tanto no es bueno para la salud. Come un poco de helado, eso te hará bien._

 _—_ _No puedo comer eso. Por favor, responde mis preguntas._

Se oyó un suspiro resignado, y en espera de la continuación, el ruso sabía que Chris lo iba a echar de cabeza. La venganza se venía contra él, se desquitaría con todas las de la ley,

 _—_ _Victor se emborrachó por despecho, tuvimos una noche de stripper, exhibimos nuestro Eros, ya sabes como la tuya y la mía en el banquete. Ahora, debería estar vomitando los corazones que tenía hacia ti._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Chris, ¿qué hiciste con Victor?! —_ Yuri le saltó encima con el reclamo en su respuesta, lo que conllevó que Chris se echara a reír.

 _—_ _Es broma_ —Aun el vestigio de su leve carcajada se balanceaba entre los espacios de sus pausas—. _Si se sorprendió al saber que estás aquí y no le dijiste nada. Pero lo que más le impactó fue..._

 _—_ _¿Qué Maccachin está conmigo?_

Ah, Yuri, tanta inocencia junta. Claro que su mascota ocupaba un espacio grande en su pecho, sin embargo, él sabía que estaba perfectas manos. Lo que no se le quería meter en la cabeza era...

 _—_ _¿Harás un dueto con Phichit? —_ Chris invadió sus pensamientos y sacó sus propias conclusiones.

 _—_ _Ah, sí, pero no hemos obtenido buenos resultados. Por favor, no le digas a Victor._

 _—_ _¿Qué le eres infiel con Phichit? Tenía otra imagen de ti, Yuri._

 _—_ _¡Y…Yo no soy infiel! Espera, ¿Victor cree que yo…?_

 _—_ _Yuri, eres tan inocente_ —dijo Chris con un nuevo toque de seducción, alertando en cada nota un: "Sí, así es. Enloqueciste al ruso protagonista de sueños húmedos de muchos".

 _—_ _Necesito hablar con él…_

 _—_ _¿Hablar con quién, Yuri?_ —Se sumó la tercera voz a la conversación—. _Hey, Chris, ¿no te enteraste? ¡Yuri se casará con Victor! ¿No es genial? ¡Debemos ser los padrinos!_

Los labios del ruso dibujaron palabras en silencio con ello.

 _—_ _Phichit-kun, ya te he explicado._

La risa de Chris tuvo sinfonía a complicidad.

 _—_ _¿Eso es cierto, Yuri? Victor no me ha contado eso_ —mintió.

 _—_ _¿No?_ —La incógnita de regreso estuvo cargada de sorpresa—. _Esperaba que tú supieras sobre Victor, estoy preocupado por él. Esa boda…_

 _—_ _Yuri, ¿qué piensas al respecto?_ —Chris finalmente le sacó el tema a la luz y ese era el tema que todos sabían que no podía rehuir más.

Con un suspiro lento y una sonrisa a medio estirar, que el pentacampeón estaba cohibido de observar, se oyó la siguiente réplica:

 _—_ _Me gusta estar con Victor. Él… me enseñó tantas cosas, me enseñó a enfrentar mis miedos, me mostró los errores que arrastraba y me ayudó a subir al podio en el GPF. Yo fui quien tuvo la idea de los anillos, pero no por los motivos que ustedes creen. Era mi forma de decirle gracias por todo, no tengo las ideas suficientes para crear algo excéntrico pero eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Victor no pareció molestarle y entendió mis intenciones. Supongo que él sabía lo que correspondía un anillo, y aun así prefirió dejarme redefinir un simple concepto a uno que se adaptara a nosotros._ —Victor sintió que se sofocaba en ese mar de confesión que arrastró unas emociones que lo estaban dejando sin aire—. _La idea de una boda me aterra, y pienso que eso es algo que debíamos decidir los dos… Pero... aún así... —_ se calló, una coma lenta, dolorosa, casi hiriente pero que clausuró—: _Victor para mí es importante._

Fue suficiente, Victor no necesitó oír más al cerrar la llamada con lo demás apagándose tenuemente hasta que fueron selladas por el finalizar. Ya no podía cargar con el peso de su remordimiento, herir dos veces a Yuri era un pecado que ninguna iglesia lograría purgar.

 _«_ Los patinadores tienen corazones débiles... ¿qué pasará si uno se rompe o… tal vez dos? _»_

Se derrumbó en el tocador cubriéndose el rostro, siendo embestido por una verdad que Yuri le había mostrado una vez más con una bofetada. Había sido egoísta. ¿Quién era él para obligar a Yuri a contraer una promesa cuando no sabía si compartían el mismo sentimiento? ¿Yuri tan siquiera…?

 _"_ _Te quiere muchísisisisimo_ ", había dicho Phichit, pero para Victor eso no era suficiente. Él no quería, _él amaba,_ como un niño que miraba al mundo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Le quemaba un nudo en la garganta y no sabía por qué le escocían los lacrimales en una picazón que le empañó la vista. ¿Acaso quería llorar?

El pecho le dolía cuando sus emociones amenazaron con aflorar con pétalos de culpa, alimentándose de su propia estupidez. Fecundando las primeras interrogantes que fueron cortándolo poco a poco: ¿Por qué es que sólo podía decir y hacer cosas tan irresponsables, sin fijarse a quién hería en el proceso?... Palabras sin confianza y sin objetivo.

Llegado a ese punto, no sabía qué quiso lograr con todo eso que armó. Por horas, en sus sueños sin imágenes, había imaginado la voz de Yuri diciéndole que sí, pero ¿sí, a qué?

Por ese instante se asfixió en su propia vacilación, una que no era nata de él, un sentimiento que sólo una vez le apretó el pecho, y ahora esa misma persona, lo provocaba de nuevo por su propia culpa. _Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa._

Cuarzos líquidos bañaron sus pestañas y diluviaron brillantes sobre la pantalla de su móvil, oscureciendo su iris. Se llevó los dedos a la mejilla, curioso, y atrajo el líquido a su alcance para detallarlo más de cerca. Frotó la humedad entre sus dedos, sintiendo el agua de su propia pena fundirse de nuevo a su piel. Qué extraño era deshidratarse de esa manera.

Sonrió sin poner el alma en ello, limpiándoselas con el dorso de la muñeca, sorprendido que eso no estaba añadida a su personalidad y sin embargo ahí estaba. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó para cuando se levantó del tocador decidiendo emerger hacia la salida con aire derrotado.

Respiró profundo, yendo hasta los lavabos para lavarse el rostro y eliminar cualquier rastro de rigidez en su faz. La sombra caía como medias lunas bajo sus párpados, y ya el cansancio se profundizó. Vilmente una mentira, porque lo que le quitó expresión fue el sentimiento que lo carcomía.

Salió del baño y sus pies rozaron el recibidor, absorbiendo un nuevo aire que le dio un toque de alivio. Más allá la chica del mostrador le lanzó una sonrisa que adoptó con otra falsa, en los progresivos segundos en el que abandonaba el interior de la heladería dispuesto a enfrentar toda la abolición que se vino hacia él.

El sol de la tarde se había retirado cansado, disminuyendo su intensidad empezando a recogerse rociando un vestigio de su velo en el aire.

Al entrar al centro de mesas, para su sorpresa, Yuri ya no estaba.

Entrecerró los ojos, buscando la imagen de aquel japonés en sus recuerdos y sólo invocó escenas que tenían mal sabor. En ese momento, él pudo sentir más de cien parejas de ojos dirigidas hacia él, maravilladas, interesadas; pasando sobre ellas cuan alfombra roja al cruzar el pequeño espacio abierto invadido por clientes enamorados. Sus pasos resonando en el cemento empedrado, con una leve brisa que levantó su pálido cabello al unirse a las calles del cual ya tenía ubicación.

Sería fácil regresar al hotel, volver a Rusia, dejar un lado a Yuri y… ¿A quién quería engañar? No iba a dormir ni porque lo tentara.

Con su teléfono, tecleó un mensaje a Yurio diciéndole escuetamente que se iría. El gatito ruso le respondió de inmediato con una sarta de líneas burlonas que casi podía oírlas y que se molestó en dejar en visto. Por último le entró una nota de voz, con la altivez mal hablada que decía:

 _«_ _¡Maldito viejo, no me ignores! ¡No tengo el permiso de mi abuelo, si me abandonas te mato!»_

Le contestó que se tranquilizara, que estando allá podía enviarle el permiso. A parte que pasaría por el hotel a buscar sus pertenencias, llamaría a la aerolínea para ver los vuelos disponibles. Si existía uno para irse ese mismo día, lo tomaría sin dudar.

 _«No me importa, yo vine contigo y me voy contigo»_

Al enfilar la calle, le embistió una brisa helada que cortaba el bullicio del estruendo de los automóviles, notando que el calor insólito se había desvanecido por el aliento vespertino, llenando el aire de un perfume de ginesta que salpicaban las laderas de la montaña que se alzaban a lo lejos en ese país tropical.

Siguiendo sus lentos pasos, Yurio decidió llamarle cuando nuevamente lo dejó entre las rendijas de la respuesta desnuda del: _«Ten cuidado cuando regreses. Pide un taxi, yo lo pago»_

 _—_ _¿Quién mierdas eres, y qué hiciste con Victor?_ —fue la primera pregunta que Yurio lanzó al deslizar y aceptar la llamada.

Sin fuerzas para reírse, más que un simple impulso de sus cuerdas vocales, Victor sonrió.

—La prensa está en el hotel. —reveló, llegando al corazón de plaza que anteriormente había pasado.

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Acaso no dijeron esos idiotas policías que nadie nos reconocería?_

—No lo sé, me reconocieron y fue difícil salir. Quizás todavía estén allí —Se detuvo en la calzada, viendo como un camión de cargamento escupía trabajadores con las manos llenas de inmensas cajas.

 _—_ _¿Dónde estás? No vayas a llegar solo._

—Puedo lidiar con eso, Yurio, si no te conociera bien diría que estás preocupado.

 _—_ _¡Cállate! Apuesto que estás enojado por el estúpido cerdo y no estás en tus cabales_ —Victor no respondió, dejando que la voz de Yurio se desplazara como una balada rota de notas suaves—. _Te dije que ese cerdo te rompería y no me hiciste caso._

A cada paso podía sentir el vacío y la furia de aquel lugar, el horror de su silencio, de los rostros atrapados en gente sin nombre que le robaron la respuesta de ese momento. Se había cansado ya en ese punto de la conversación que habían entablado y que concluyó con la sinceridad que tenía sabor a náusea.

—Yuri, es lo mejor que me ha pasado —dijo finalmente, después de su capacidad para impacientar a las personas con la lentitud de sus contestaciones.

Victor sentía que se le encogía la garganta y, a falta de palabras, se mordió la voz por la memoria de aquellas lejanas noches en Hasetsu que le enfriaba los ánimos. Se oyó el chasquido de lengua de parte del hada rusa, quien sólo le maldijo y le dijo que le esperara unas manzanas antes del hotel antes de finalizar la llamada. Pero sabía que no le haría caso, iría y no le importaría enfrentarse a los periodistas con la frente de plano aéreo que tenía oculta bajo el flequillo.

Los celos que le habían envenenado la sangre lentamente, le hacían reírse de sí mismo al sentirlos irse dejando sólo caos a su alrededor. Presionó el puño contra su rostro y los párpados le temblaron.

 _Respira, Victor, respira. Nada de dramas públicos._

Dio unos pasos adelante cuando el cargamento había sido empacado, abriendo un carril minúsculo para pasar entre los trabajadores que aun parecían aglomerados cuan hormigas.

—¡Victor! —Una voz lejana lo atrajo a tierra, arrugándole el corazón dentro de la caja torácica al instante en que se giró, y sus ojos coincidieron con la fuente de quien que le llamaba—. ¿Eres tú…, Victor?

El tiempo se detuvo.

Las personas dejaron de existir.

Abstraído en el asombro, y volviéndose lentamente para enfocar mejor, allí lo vio: Yuri Katsuki. Advirtió que se le deshacía la cara de alegría y que sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, mientras se acercaba con pasos ágiles.

Con su semblante apenado y carcomido de inquietud, el ruso sentía la piel como si le quisiera escapar del cuerpo. Tuvo la impresión de que los pies se le hundían en el suelo o de que su esqueleto encogía unos centímetros. Arañó unas cuantas explicaciones que rehuían a voz, por lo que al final terminó diciendo:

—Hola, Yuri —saludó, como el vibrar de una cuerda. La expresión de culpabilidad y desasosiego manchó el azul de sus ojos que captaron como Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, se impulsaba hacia adelante y corría hacia él con la súplica en su mirada.

La espera era el óxido del alma. El encuentro el labrado que la reparaba.

Sólo hizo lo que su corazón le dictó y abrió los brazos en esa cúpula celestial para recibir al Yuri que se arrojó sin miramientos. Era imposible no correr hacia la dirección de la persona que anhelas.

—¡Victor!

El mundo dejó de ir en cámara lenta al sentir el roce de su piel con la suya, su corazón saltaba sin frenos, y su mirada se centró en la persona que ocultaba el rostro en su pecho. Era como si lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos tuviera ese aire irreal que se desplazaba sobre sus sueños, Yuri estaba allí, contra su pecho, abrazándolo en esa pieza que ya estaba completa.

Lo abrazó, con necesidad, en ese contacto que lo estremecía en cada terminación que creía que iba a desmayarse de tanta presión cardíaca.

—Lo siento, Yuri... —susurró, en el mejor intento de darle fuerza a su garganta—. Nunca quise colocarte en esta situación.

Pero Yuri negaba, sujetándose los dedos detrás de su espalda sin apartarse.

—Chris me dijo que estabas aquí, yo estaba tan preocupado... —Se aferró más como si la mera idea de estar nuevamente lejos de él le fuera doloroso, más contra su cuerpo, en el deseo de quizás fundirse en una sola identificad—. Quería verte...

Victor se asombró en el silencio de su arco. Era como una escena que fuera inevitable, un sentimiento que era difícil de ocultar.

«Cuando el mundo está en paz, cuando todas las cosas están en calma, cuando el corazón encuentra su mitad, la música se completa…»

—Yo también, Yuri… —confesó, con los dedos bailando en cada pulgada de piel que tenía sobre el rostro fino de ese japonés.

En ese momento, se reflejaba en los ojos de Yuri, quien tenía los pómulos hinchados de carmesí que incluso rozaron sus orejas. Sólo se apartaron lo necesario para encontrarse con sus ojos, para abrirse, quitarse las fachadas y dejarse ver.

—Victor… aunque no me lo has propuesto, aunque no sé si tú...

No le dejó terminar. Victor le cubrió los labios con el índice, siendo hechizado por un dolor en la punta de los dedos, que sólo pudo aliviarse con el roce contra esa textura.

—Tranquilo, Yuri —Le acunó las mejillas con las palmas, acercándose más a su rostro para alcanzar el aliento que le daba calidez al suyo—. Acéptame cuando verdaderamente te lo proponga. Fui egoísta, así que mientras ganas un oro para mí, espérame.

Con las lágrimas acudiendo a su rostro, Yuri asintió y, en esa cercanía sistémica en ese momento robado por el mundo, Victor juntó sus frentes levantándole el mentón, oyendo el tamborileo de su corazón, contando los segundos, hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos y el calor de otros labios unirse a los suyos. Ya no había sorpresa como la primera vez, hubo una respuesta recíproca al cerrarse a su entorno y sumergirse a una oscuridad que tenía un aroma a paz.

Arrastró el deslice de sus labios y el soplo sobre la piel por largos minutos, apoderándose de una boca inexperta pero que seguía sus pasos. Yuri apretó los dedos detrás de sus omóplatos, fascinado por lo ocurría sobre su boca, sin atender a las calles repletas de gente que escapaba de oficinas y comercios.

No supo cuántas veces deseó en esa semana revivir esa sensación que conoció en el final de la copa China, al tener a Victor de esa forma contra su rostro. Fueron cubiertos por un velo nupcial que los rodeó con finas cintas que hacía que sus pulsaciones latieran frenéticas bajo su piel.

El sueño de ambos se hizo realidad, sonrieron en su propia intimidad y se entregaron a los verdaderos versos ocultos de sus almas. Más allá, llegando hasta ellos, Chris observaba sonriente la escena con los brazos en lazo sobre su pecho, mientras que Phichit los capturaba de todos los ángulos existentes en una sesión profesional.

—¡Sí, Yuri, así! Más a la derecha, izquierda, enfoque. ¡Qué vivan los novios! —El repetitivo sonido del flash siendo disparado destacaba de sus murmullos, antes que el suizo le tomara por el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Ven, vamos a dejarlos solos.

—Ah, Chris, ¿tú sabías que Victor estaba aquí? —inquirió al atrapar esa realidad.

—Quien sabe —Le sonrió y Phichit abrió los ojos al verle la complicidad en el gesto.

Iba a decirle que le contara lo que había ocurrido, que cómo era que Victor estaba allí, pero un rugido con letras inglesas le había robado las palabras y les llenó la cabeza de otras preguntas. Phichit vio como una persona señalaba a Victor con dedo acusador detrás de su espalda, con un semblante petulante que lo hacía ver como si estuviera sobre todos.

No puede ser... ¿Acaso era…?

—¡El rey finalmente ha llegado! —se anunció—. ¡Victor, es hora de enseñarte quién tiene la nueva corona en el patinaje! ¡Yo, Jean Jacques Leroy!

La sorpresa fue para todos, menos de la boca del pentacampeón que manifestó:

—¿Quién? —Le dedicó la mirada, sin apartar las manos que sostenían a Yuri quien ya había caído en tierra, al verse de forma exhibicionista al besarse con un ruso en calles desconocidos.

... A JJ le dio un tic en el ojo.

—¡¿Cómo qué quién?! —Sonreía ampliamente con la contracción del ceño fruncido. Tenía unos lentes de sol sobre la cabeza, y un maletín colgado al hombro luciendo su porte con gallardía y rudeza—. ¡He venido a derrotarte!

Si bien Victor tanteó en su memoria aquel rostro que le parecía familiar, coincidiendo que lo había visto en algún lado pero que su mente no lograba atrapar, Yurio no le dejó seguir rebuscando cuando apareció con Otabek a su lado como obra y gracia ficticia de cuentos hechos por fans.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —gritó el gato doméstico con tutú de hada en el nombre. Lucía sorprendido y molesto, castañeando los dientes al ver a JJ frente a Victor.

—Ah, Yuri, ¿también viniste a verme? —Le guiñó el ojo JJ, dedicándole el soslayo de su atención—. Espero que me apoyes en este enfrentamiento.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Nadie te invitó! —reclamó, soltando gruñidos.

Otabek, impávido, rotaba la mirada entre los dos oponentes, pensando si debía intervenir hasta que Yurio salió disparado, propinando un manotazo al rey canadiense que lo esquivó con facilidad aplastante, sin borrar la sonrisa.

Sin embargo, lo que no previó fue que tropezara con una carreta de una familia de grandes y proporcionadas cajas que estaban apiladas en minis rascacielos, y que por fuerza de gravedad, éstas se derrumbaran como lluvia contra los dos desafortunados que estuvieron en el lugar, hora y momento menos indicado.

Chris al ver la escena que se armó frente a sus ojos, intentó correr hacia ellos junto con Phichit con el pánico en su pulso, que juntos vieron como el peso del cargamento se venía contra Yuri y Victor.

—¡Cuidado!

—¡Yuri!

El terror invadió a Tailandia esa tarde.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Ya nos acercamos al momento cumbre de la historia, llegando a un 60% de trama lista. Este capítulo estaba listo como les dije anteriormente, pero quería añadir la escena de Phichit en honor a su cumpleaños y que la hice ayer pero sólo hoy pude corregir. Disculpen si hubo errores (siempre los hay xD) pero escribir en móvil no es fácil y lo peor es que ya me acostumbre que no puedo escribir en la pc x.x'

 ** _B_** _reves aclaraciones_ :

1\. Que Yuri le dijera a Victor que se concentrara y que la boda era algo de los dos, pero cuando lo vio cambió los diálogos para decirle un "Sí" que fue interrumpido, eso fue inspirado en el capítulo 9 donde él pensó que le diría a Victor que dejara de ser su entrenador pero cuando lo ve, le dice todo lo contrario x'D. Obviamente el abrazo también vino de allí.

2\. ¡JJ, hace su entrada! Según Kubo, Victor suele olvidar fácilmente lo que no le interesa, entre ellos JJ.

3\. Yurio a su manera protege a Victor.

¡Chihoko y los celos de Victor hicieron mi headcanon real! Casi lloro de felicidad, bueno no, pero si dije "¡Yes! ¡Amazing, Kubo, dame hijos, mi vientre es para ti!"

 **A** gradecimientos a los hermosos lectores que me dejaron sus mensajes. Ustedes impulsan esta historia: **_azraqbahrir_** ** _,_** ** _Fannynyanyan1912_** ** _,_** ** _Aly Zama_** ** _,_** **_Carol H_** ** _,_** ** _Marigabi_** ** _,_** ** _Alhaja_** ** _,_** ** _Taurus95_** ** _,_** ** _Yume_** ** _, ¡_** ** _Cinder Waltz_** ** _!,_** ** _Kumikoson4_** ** _y_** ** _Luxchan._**

 ** _R_** _espuesta de Guest:_

 ** _Carol H_** ** _:_** También es mi pareja favorita, son tan tiernos nunca había llegado tan lejos un shippeo. Gracias por comentar incluso en anterior capítulo, me contenta que te vaya gustando las personalidad y el mundo que he creado para ustedes. Victuuri como símbolo de Sinsajo jaja

 ** _Guest (1):_** ¡Gracias! La verdad yo veo a Chris y Victor en una amistad no apta para menores y de mentes inocentes xD

 ** _Yume_** : Y por ser la número de cien, te has ganado un cupón para los paradisíacos mundos de la pobreza virtual xD Ding, ding, ding. Imagina el sonido(¿?)

Sí, Victor dice muchas frases tocadas, quizás es por eso que tiene libros en su apartamento. La que yo coloqué la dice cuando Yurio es llevado por Otabek en su motocicleta. Y sí, yo siempre me fijo en eso, y más cuando Kubo aclaró los idiomas que hablaba Victor. Yo si veía su cara de "¿Qué le está diciendo ese pequeño niño a mi cerdito?" cuando Yuri hablaba con Minami y era porque hablaban en japonés.

Jaja, tenía otros planes para el encuentro porque esos dos siempre que se ven, es como sino existiera nada más y se les olvidara el mundo. Es tierno y cursi a su vez. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personaje, calma, pueblo, recuerden que la pareja principal es Victor x Yuri y enredé los hilos metiendo a medio elenco. ¿Quién me manda? Jajaj pero para el siguiente tengo más sorpresas.

Cuando leí tu "JJ" pensé "Ya sólo espera" x'D

Gracias por comentar, n°100, estoy muy feliz con estos lindos lectores.

 ** _Luxchan_** : ¿Te gusta el Chris x Phichit? ¡Dame esos 5, eres de las mías! A Masumi no le importa, a Chris tampoco, vivan los tríos y orguías. No hay nada malo en ello jaja La exhibición era algo que sería tan ellos, no me extrañaría que efectivamente los arresten por exceso de sensualidad y terminen seduciendo a los policía XD

Para solventar tu duda, en esta historia está ambientada en el hilo real de su verdadera trama. Si bien Kubo no ha dicho que han tenido su momento R+18, las insinuaciones claramente están. Si he puesto que haya más roces y momentos cursis, y para el siguiente cap puedo añadir un flashback.

Al contrario, mi agradecimiento va para ti por dejarme tu huella. Y gracias, espero que podamos salir de estas.

PD: Gracias por lo de genial, me sentí casi como tipo Chris con pose no decente y en traje de baño _: I know, bitch_ (¿?) Jajaja ok, no.

¡Saludos!


	6. Re-make

**_N_** _otas:_ Lamento la demora, ciertos factores siguen influyendo en mi vida, entre personales y universitarios. Aunque ya soy oficialmente ingeniera (¡Por fin!) y es por eso que aquí está el capítulo. Debido a las peticiones, decidí añadir unas cuantas escenas de relleno. Debo recordarles que la pareja principal es _Victor x Yuri_ , por ende se lleva el protagonismo. Sin embargo, por esta ocasión le regalé el capítulo a las parejas que pidieron. Las consecuencias van a su bolsillo x'D

Agradezco los que aún me siguen y me esperan, tengo otro fic para ustedes, corto pero será para que tengan un poco más de mí. Su nombre es " **Quiebre** ", y pueden conseguirlo abiertamente en mi perfil.

Ale, sin tu acoso constante, el fic fuese tardado más jaja

* * *

 **D** ISTURBIO **S** OCIAL

 **C** apítulo 6: **R** e-make.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** ban 5 horas de vuelo, 300 minutos, 18000 segundos y ya Michele Crispino quería arrojarse por la ventanilla del avión, lanzando maldiciones a los fragantes y volátiles vientos que le recibieran. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que había abandonado la comodidad de su casa, la calidez de su apartamento, la tranquilidad de su soledad, por un puesto en un viaje con un ruidoso patinador de comodín a un lado.

Suspiró por enésima vez, tratando de calmar todos sus impulsos de querer ahorcar al causante de aquella estúpida, absurda e irracional idea. Empezando por su persona, cabía destacar.

¿Quién era el culpable? Él, por supuesto. Por aceptar quién sabe cómo, una invitación a un país de desconocida naturaleza, olvidado idioma, y sin repertorios de conocimiento de sus costumbres. Michele añadió otra arruga a su entrecejo fruncido, preguntándose nuevamente cómo era que había debilitado su voluntad, para que Emil la doblegara y moldeara a su gusto. Iban a Tailandia, a esa aburrida fiesta que, por supuesto a él, no le sentaba en el placer.

¿Qué acaso le veían cara de querer compartir el mismo oxígeno? Suficiente había sido en el último evento de patinadores. Si bien se había dicho que tendría que mejorar la columna desviada de su personalidad, quizás con medios estrafalarios no acordes a él, tener que ir a un festejo a un país perdido entre los continentes asiáticos era sinceramente la gota que derramó el vaso.

Su vida siempre había estado atada desde el comienzo a su misma línea de sangre femenina, Sara, quien en juego natural de la vida en sus jorobas de caídas ascenso; decidió avanzar por su cuenta, dejándolo solo en el camino. Recordar las punzantes palabras que recibió antes de su última presentación en el GPF, aun le producían un desazón como un eco lejano, apretándole el pecho en aquel baile dedicado a ella.

Apretó los dientes, crispando los puños en el proceso. Era un pensamiento ya fugaz que no le entristecía porque fue lo que necesitaba para encontrar una luz de nueva convicción, después del abandono. Al principio se había preguntado: ¿Qué debería hacer con lo que sentía? ¿Desecharlo? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Superarlo? Su amor no iba con fines egoístas ni meramente romancistas y mucho menos yéndose a las vías del incesto. ¿Quién creía que era? ¡Él era un caballero!

El sentimiento que tenía hacia su hermana era exclusivamente sobreprotección. Exclusivamente eso. No sentía más que afecto incondicional y no había enlaces íntimos que mancharan su nombre.

Ya sin Sara, se percató que no tenía nada dentro de sus manos. Nada con lo que pudiera sostenerse si ella lo soltaba, nada que detuviera su caída. Por orgullo no lo admitiría, por masculinidad aún más, pero debía también tener en cuenta al idiota de Emil quien se incluía en su pequeña lista de convivencia con eso que conceptualizaban amigos. Para prueba de ojos incautos y curiosos, ignorantes y comentaristas, era su único contacto en su agenda telefónica. Hecho que obviamente se agregó sin su consentimiento.

Sabía de antemano que no podía dejarse derrumbar, debía seguir también y alzarse sobre su pena. El fin de la copa Rostelecom lo había arrojado fuera de su línea de competidores, lo había desnudado de lazos y lo hizo convivir con esa sociedad… quienes muchos llamaban humana. Era totalmente consciente que podía intentar sociabilizar, aceptando la invitación matrimonial y tratar de convivir sin morir en el intento. En lo último había fallado épicamente al desmayarse al tener un ataque de tacto que le hizo ese desalmado, pervertido en secreto, de Yuri Katsuki.

Fue una gran conmoción de sentir un afecto que no fuera su hermana, suficiente acción que le dio una fuerte impresión en el pecho, enviándole el anuncio de una parálisis que anunciaba de un infarto. Claro que sólo fue un ataque a los nervios, era alérgico a la personas, ¿qué esperaban esos seres de él?

Ahora ir personalmente a una muchedumbre de convivencia sería una prueba de fuego para sobrevivir, ya había hecho un gran avance de salir a compartir copas con Mila, Sara y Emil, incluso se tomó la molestia de revisar en su móvil si existía otro patinador colado para ayudar al medallista de Oro en su cacería por… ¿Otabek era que se llamaba?

Se imaginó en el confort de su apartamento, estar refugiado en la sencillez de su decoración, en la tibieza de la familiaridad que estaba tan ajena desde que Sara había decidido independizarse en una sola entidad Crispino.

Aislado en su propio mundo, ignoró como en las afuera las redes sociales estallaban con la novedad que Victor desposaría finalmente a Yuri Katsuki y se iría con el último título de oro tanto en su cuello como en su dedo. El hielo al que le había entregado una vida, le dio a cambio una post a su retiro y una salida que sería clamada con lágrimas. O al menos, eso era lo que decían los críticos y la fanaticada que no dejaba de sacarle punta a esa noticia. Posterior a eso, se había filtrado una información que en Tailandia algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir, y que se estaba planeado en el sigilo de la poca audiencia pero que estaba expandiéndose en masas hasta alcanzar países postreros. Los patinadores del último Grand Prix Final se estaban reuniendo en un centro para ser partícipe de la organización que estaba siendo llamada como: _Phichit on ice._

Según las fuentes de Instagram, el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov había calificado así al evento que el pequeño Tailandés estuvo promocionando y sólo lo supo el pequeño grupo que le seguía aplaudiendo sus pasos pronosticando un evento sin igual. Pocos patrocinadores se mostraron interesados, hasta que la leyenda del patinaje, aun bañado de prestigio, hiciera un comentario en el vídeo promocional para que nuevamente se hiciera viral. Sumándole a un Yuri Katsuki bailando en tierras nuevas, junto a un Phichit que asedian un dueto que nunca se había visto.

Michele estuvo sorprendido como la influencia de una cuenta con el nombre de Nikiforov pudiera empujar esa cantidad de curiosos que incluso a él le picó en el interés. Se debía añadir a la lista también JJ, quien había posteado una foto con vista del aeropuerto de su tierra anunciando que iba a los confines de un país al sur de Asia para enfrentarse al que muchos llamaban rey, para arrancarle de las manos el título.

Emil le había dicho que le emocionaba ver un enfrentamiento directo entre JJ y Victor, a lo que políticamente Michele pensó que hasta ahora no había contrincante que bajara al ruso del podio, salvo de Plisetsky o Katsuki. Nadie podía vencer al Stay Close me que le entregó tres coronas de oro al cuello del ruso en su última temporada y, que en opinión personal, fue una de las mejores exhibiciones en conjunto. Ver esos pasos y el mensaje, le hacían meterse en la trama que rogaba un alivio a una soledad que le estaba arrebatando la creatividad. Pero ver su viva imagen en los pasos de los Yuri's con sus propios estilos le dieron peso a que la leyenda seguiría viva en pasos de otros.

Eso bastaba para decirle Rey a Nikiforov. Por saber representarse en otros y multiplicar sus pasos, por estúpido que incluso le fuera el pensamiento, y su parte sensata lo aceptaba solamente entre líneas.

Un patinador era reconocido cuando su baile podía enredar, transmitir, e incluso compartir sus pensamientos a través de una canción que fuera su idioma; los pasos serían las oraciones, sus actuaciones el corazón de la historia. Oír y observar, _observar_ , el performance era ver un espejo lo que sentía en aquella última instancia. Él también le rogó a Sara que se quedara a su lado, y sencillamente no tuvo la voz para ello; quizás los pasos pero nunca la voluntad. No podía amarrar a su hermana a una cadena a él. Decidió darle la libertad y a él mismo, empujando sus sentimientos lejos del alcance de sus manos.

Ahora libre como ave sin rumbo, sus alas fueron tomadas por un checo que viajó desde otro mundo para sacarlo de su estadía y remontarlo en un vuelo sobre las tierras que representaba. La tarde en que Emil había llegado, después de discutir ese tema, y tener el «Mickey» clavado en el oído, como si fueran demasiados cercanos, Emil le obligó a darle un turismo por los alrededores de Venecia en un paseo que, huraño y amargo, se limitó a darle.

—Supongo que debo enseñarte una buena vista, dudo que la tengas en las pocas que te ofrece tu país.

Emil le había pasado el brazo nuevamente por los hombros, en un cálido tacto que ya sabía sobrellevar desde la final del GPF cuando ocurrió lo mismo en el baile de Yuri Katsuki. Al caer las horas, se encontró disfrutando del recorrido de su propia tierra, mientras llevaba un hilo de conversación que nunca llegó a romperse. Languidecía en unos puntos, se tensaba por otro, porque si algo reconocía, era que el checo parecía tener un gran repertorio en temas donde inconscientemente tenía algo que comentar. Y por supuesto, nunca podía faltar el exceso de acercamiento que le enardecía los nervios, sucumbiendo a los gritos y al: _¡Deja de agarrarme!_

Como era de esperar, el tema de Victor y JJ salió a la luz pero en un roce que no llegó a abordarlos por completo. Emil le había regalado una sonrisa y con el brillo de su resplandeciente mirada le dijo:

—Nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos atrás, Mickey —Caminaba a su lado, mirándole de reojo—. Debemos seguir patinando. Por nosotros mismos.

—Por supuesto —murmuró entre dientes, con las manos refugiadas en sus bolsillos.

—¿Ya tienes un tema para la siguiente temporada?

Y allí al acobijarse en el silencio, pensando en que no tenía todavía una idea con forma, Emil le comentó que pensaba llevar a otros estándares _El Abandono de la Humanidad_ , aunque su entrenador le preocupaba la nueva representación que le rondaba la cabeza.

—Puedes dignarte a mejorar la parte técnica, eres un asco en eso. —opinó después de adentrarse al seno de un establecimiento con la comodidad de una barra y una colección de licores que Michele eligió al azar.

Sólo había batido su mano, indicándole al camarero que les ofreciera la mejor reserva que tuviera, obteniendo un _Liquirizia,_ traído del extremo del país. Lo que aconteció después estaba desenfocado en escenas fraccionadas en su cabeza: No pasaron el ciclo completo del vals de cuatro horas cuando de regreso a su apartamento, ambos dibujaban S por el empedrado mientras parches carmesí daban color a sus mejillas.

Apoyándose el uno del otro como si tejieran pasos en una pista sin patines, y con el agravio de las venas envenenadas de alcohol que provocó que se cayeran más de una vez. Vagamente se recordaba siendo arrastrado por Emil escaleras arriba y tirarse sobre en el sofá donde no despertó hasta el rumor de un dulce amanecer.

Había despertado extrañamente en un hombro ajeno, pierna suelta, y un terrible dolor de cabeza que venía acarreando incluso en ese vuelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió los dedos cuando sintió una caricia en su dorso y corroborando que no fuera un insecto, o peor, contacto humano, bajó la vista para encontrarse con sus peores alegaciones.

El idiota seguía dormido sobre su clavícula como si él fuera un compartimiento matrimonial de suave relleno de felpa, lo que supondría que lo hacía inconscientemente. Sólo por esa vez, porque Emil tuvo que soportar eso también de su parte, desvío la mirada hacia el extremo de cristal perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Tratando de no notar el momento, en que sus dedos hicieron sutiles lazos y no se molestó en apartarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Momentos antes del accidente..._

 **Y** uri no podía negar que, el haber ido a aquella heladería y sólo encontrarse con la imagen de Chris solemne en la silla, brillando en su propia aura, le había desanimado el poco entusiasmo que le subsistía en el cerebro. Había tenido una pequeña llama, parpadeante en razonamiento, ilógica en cuestión de realidad, de pensar que estaban juntos. Pero no. Era obvio que no.

Victor no estaba allí.

El haber vivido con Victor esa temporada convirtió sus días prudentemente interesantes, pasables y tibios, y que ahora que carecía de su presencia se sentía incómodo e indiscutiblemente triste. Phichit seguía llenándolo con ensayos, fotos, muchas fotos, pero nunca las suficientes para borrarle el nombre de la leyenda viviente de la cabeza.

No exteriorizó lo extraño que le resultaba la convivencia que Phichit manifestó con Chris, ni tampoco la cercanía curiosa que exhibían. No le sorprendía, ese tailandés tenía el don de poder abrir paso con danzas exóticas en cada corazón.

No habló de lo terrible que se sentía volver al Imperial World con las manos vacías, sin un minúsculo mensaje que podría darle los signos que aquel patinador ruso estuviera bien. No le importaba lo demás, sólo que… estuviera bien. Conocía de sobra el temperamento de Victor, su desfajada y arrebatada personalidad que quizás podría llevarlo a desnudarse en un tejado exhibiendo esos atributos tallados en plata.

Y en ese momento, en el abandono de la heladería, no sabía cuántas veces había consultado su buzón en busca de un mensaje singular. Las redes sociales seguían activas, y la última que hablaba de Victor fue publicada en diez horas pasadas.

Botó el aire de sus pulmones, resignado. Si tan sólo le respondiera las llamadas.

—Con esos suspiros que has dejado salir, estoy seguro que llenarías una docena de globos —comentó Chris a su lado.

La insinuación de una sonrisa quiso alzarse en sus labios, pero con sólo el deletreo de aquel nombre, la curva se desmenuzó, difuminándose por completo.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo, desviando seriamente la mirada.

Su ánimo caía en picadas de hielo cada vez que rozaba el pensamiento de la ausencia de Victor y una boda sin credibilidad en su consciencia. Si pudiera, gritaría a los vientos venideros que " _Sí"_ , era capaz de casarse con Victor. Empero, el mundo no era tan sencillo, no era tan llevadero y, admitir una relación pública en pleno auge de las nacionales rusas que comprimían el estereotipo, sólo serían distracciones e inconvenientes con los que los patines dorados tendrían que lidiar.

—Yuri, mira, te traje más helado —La voz de Phichit lo rescató de su mente, ofreciéndole un poco de lo que había adquirido para Leo y Guang Hong.

Sus ojos cayeron en la silueta de su amigo tailandés, absorbiendo la presencia de su acento y un nuevo espectro de preocupación consumió su alegría innata. Un golpe de culpa arrancó de cuajo la pesadez de Yuri, abriéndole los ojos y reaccionando de manera instintiva para protegerse a sí mismo.

—Gracias, Phichit-kun, tomaré sólo un poco. —Sonrió con cierto esfuerzo.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —sintió curiosidad Phichit—. No eres tan distraído.

—En Victor, por supuesto —se adelantó Chris, ladeando la cabeza y refugiado en un confidencial gesto de labio torcido.

Yuri, con las mejillas flameadas de calor, y las palabras atragantadas, no vio la necesidad de responder.

—Él también piensa en ti —continuó Chris, haciendo que el japonés volviera con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro—. Tanto que me arrastró hasta aquí.

Sólo fueron tres segundos para captar la última oración.

—¿Qué? —fue la pregunta colectiva que emergió de las boca de Phichit y Yuri.

—¡¿Victor está aquí?! —se anticipó el tailandés, acercándose con unos ojos curiosos al patinador Suizo.

Una risita ronca vibró en la garganta de éste, caminando lentamente hacia el estudiante de su mejor amigo. Yuri no se movió, seguía abstraído en la sorpresa, anclado a las preguntas que aún no se armaban por tener la mente gelatinosa. Chris, apoyándose en eso, decidido a acabar ya con ese juego, posándole la mano en el hombro aproximándole los labios a la oreja.

—Está escondido en el baño de la heladería que recién abandonamos... —le ronroneó—. Si te das prisa, puede que lo alcances de camino al hotel. Nos hospedamos en el _Marigold Sukhumvit_ y ten —Le entregó en sus manos una tarjeta con un número tallado en metal sobre la superficie—, esa es nuestra habitación.

Paladeando cada una de las palabras de la oferta con infinita delicadeza, Yuri apretó las llaves contra sus dedos y la voz finalmente acudió a él:

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? —preguntó, sin real reclamo en su curiosidad.

Chris se alejó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, alcanza a Victor antes que lo tengas que buscar en el aeropuerto. —respondió, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices eso antes?! —reclamó Yuri, corriendo en dirección contraria.

—¡Yuri! —lo llamó Phichit, al verlo alejarse entre las espirales de calles a grandes zancadas—. ¡¿A dónde vas?!

—A buscar a su hombre —reveló Chris, sonriéndole, siguiendo con calma el vestigio de los pasos que recién habían dejado.

Más adelante, Yuri atravesó las avenidas con el pulso afiebrado y con el nombre que tanto le había martirizado la mente latiendo en cada poro de su piel. Correr hacia Victor fue casi como un déjà vu o que le embargó los sentimientos.

No importaba lo demás, ni público ni reputación, Victor había venido desde tan lejos a buscarlo, remontándose en aguas turbias de escándalos en las redes sociales y, aún entre los comentarios, críticas y apoyo, lo ignoró para buscarlo. Era por ello que Yuri corría ahora, con pasos firmes y seguros para terminar de sellar el trayecto, proclamando un anhelado encuentro que gritaba su alma. Necesitaba alcanzar a Victor, tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Llegar al local no anticipó sus precipitaciones cuando chocó contra una mesa gritando disculpas sin observar y adentrarse al baño que albergaba el reconcomio de la soledad.

—¿Victor? —llamó.

No hubo respuestas. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo la emoción que trepidaba en las venas del patinador japonés. Sonreía como niño perenne, aún a costa de las palpitaciones que bailaban frenéticas, porque en sus adentro rugía la avidez de volver estar frente a frente con su entrenador. Encontrarse con su belleza ornamentada; sus finos labios pincel, aquel atisbo del rubor de un mar sombreando en su iris, su cabello de filamentos traslúcidos, sus prodigiosos y elegantes movimientos que seducían a los y a las estrellas. Sí, deseaba verlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Eso le impulsó a sus versados pies en darle más rapidez, salir de la tienda dedicada a fraternizar con su madre hielo de una manera diferente a ellos, y así adentrarse a la vereda donde podría haberse ido aquel ruso de aura tallada con nata realeza. Sabía que tendría que preguntar con su insignificante conocimiento tailandés —obtenido en sus días de Detroit con Phichit—, donde se localizaba el hotel que mencionó Chris pero al acercarse con cierta timidez a una chica de largos cabellos azabaches, logró preguntar por Victor indicando ciertas características.

Sólo tuvo que oír un grito y risitas en conjunto, para sentir como devolvieron el aire al cuerpo con esa firma que, efectivamente, Victor estaba ahí. La chica le indicó con un gesto en la dirección en la que se había fundido entre los miles rostros que transitaban por esa zona, acortándole las ideas a Yuri en darse prisa.

Registró en su Iphone la localización del _Marigold_ que le mencionó Chris, y agradecía a Dios por su infinita misericordia que la llave de la habitación deletreara el nombre del hotel porque en el inicio del trayecto lo olvidó con toda su agitación. Google maps supo pintarle un hermoso trayecto que, al presionar el inicio del recorrido, le proporcionó una voz armónica que le dijo el tiempo estimado:

 _—750m. 9 minutos por carretera... En siete metros hacia adelante, gira hacia a la derecha._

Yuri pensó seriamente después de oír aquello: ¿cuándo... podría reconocer los siete metros? Se había quedado observando el mapa frente a él, antes que la misma voz lo alentara con la exclusividad de la monotonía.

 _—Da un paso al frente._

Oh, qué gran consejo. Yuri suspiró sonriendo, alzando la vista y tantear terreno con el instinto que tenía reservado entre su exquisita timidez. Dio rienda a sus pasos guardándose el móvil, ansioso, tanteando y buscando la esquina donde debía virar entre las otras que había en seguidillas al otro lado. En una hilera de avenida se veía un enrede de personas uniformadas practicando bailes, pero lo ignoró por completo.

 _—Gira a la derecha. —_ anunció la voz desde el fondo de su bolsillo.

Miró en ambos sentidos, encontrándose en una encrucijada de distintos sentidos. Ahora venía la pregunta del millón, ¿su derecha o la de ella? Si el teléfono apunta hacia adelante, pero... ¿esa no era la espalda del teléfono...? ¿O es viceversa?

¡Dios ten piedad!

Por un momento tuvo que suprimir un grito en un intento de aliviar los nervios que lo atacaban nublando su juicio. Debía respirar, no perder la cabeza y... ¡No tenía tiempo para eso o perdería a Victor!

Con fardo control nuevamente de sus emociones, logró formar la idea de extraer nuevamente su teléfono y visualizar en pantalla la franja que solventaba sus dudas. Cruzó en la derecha y se apresuró calle abajo donde se pronunciaba una masa de personas, la mayoría con un sutil tinte canela, ataviados en ropa pintoresca.

El camino se abrió en una plaza de circular que dibujaban siluetas en el empedrado, siendo ahora un obstáculo mayor de lograr su objetivo. Giró la cabeza en distintas direcciones repetidas veces, muchas veces, profesando el mismo sentido de modo distraído tratando de encontrarlo.

 _—Sigue hacia adelante. —_ habló la voz del GPS—. _Camina 100 metros hacia al frente._

¡Había muchos frentes! ¡¿Frente derecho o izquierdo?!

 _—Camina..._

—¡Ya te oí! —espetó volviendo a orientarse en la imagen de fragantes líneas interminables.

El sol descendía a su espalda lentamente, provocando que las primerizas sombras de la tarde comenzaran a desligarse sigilosamente. Pese a la multitud, a los infinitos ojos achicados y piel mezclada, una perla blanca brilló ante sus ojos.

¿Ese era...?

Yacía con la espalda ligeramente encorvada, detenido al ras de la calzada en espera de una movilización de inmuebles que, para ese instante, Yuri dejó pasar. Gracias al enfoque tras la barrera de cristal que aclaraba su vista, fue fácil reconocerlo en la lejanía. Recordaba la forma de sus ojos, pero no su peso. Su luz, pero no su profundidad. Seguía siendo más hermoso que en su imaginación.

—¡Victor! —gritó con la fuerza de sus pulmones y con las mejillas henchidas de un potente sombreado rosa.

Lo había dibujado tantas veces en sus pensamientos, recorriendo las líneas profundas que surcaban la sombra de sus párpados, su forma astuta y ágil de moverse como pez entre las olas, aquella espalda estructural de buen porte, refinería galana y pasos que debían inspirar a los mismos ángeles. Sonrió, agitado, con la respiración quebrada, acortando los al instante que esa silueta respondió al llamado dándose pasivamente un giro discreto en los talones.

—¿Eres tú, Victor? —No sabía porque insistía en verificar algo que era como agua cristalina frente a sus ojos.

En ese momento, nadie podía entender, ni siquiera el mismo Yuri, la felicidad con la que se encontró combatiendo dentro de sí. Lo más ideal sería ignorar el cómo sus manos temblaban, el cómo su corazón se perdía en estribo y su alma se partiera deseando correr hasta su encuentro. Rodearle entre la seguridad de sus brazos y asegurarse que su complexión estaba hecha de carne y hueso. No quería imaginar que era otro espectro salido de sus sueños.

Claro, eso creyó que era, hasta que...

—Hola, Yuri.

Suave, y melodiosa, salió ese saludo. Quizás no hacía juego con el rostro que estaba teñido de un desaliento casi palpable. Tenía los hombros caídos y de pronto le dio la impresión que parecía débil y quebrantado, terriblemente cansado y mucho mayor de lo que era.

Nada más mencionarlo, un fárrago de emociones surgió dentro de Yuri. Había algo inquietante en la tensión que recién se presentaba. Aquella no era la sonrisa de Victor. No era dulce, transparente ni abrillantada que se le escurría en los labios. El orden celoso de las curvas, la extensión que permitía atisbo de su dentadura perfecta y una maravillosa combinación de ángulos distribuidos bajo una piel fina como la porcelana.

Sin embargo, aquella expresión no delataba sorpresa ni pena, sino tan solo una cruda culpabilidad. Era la expresión de un hombre que por fin ha recibido la mala noticia que llevaba tiempo esperando. Yuri pudo verlo, tomando inspiraciones profundas para calmarse, pero cada una parecía una boya que se resistiera a hundirse.

Apretó la mano contra su pecho, observándolo en un eterno segundo, intentando detener el bucle de sus pensamientos. Dio un paso hacia adelante. El universo a su alrededor se revolvió raudo, causándole arcadas y un ardor sencillo en la garganta; todo es, incluso, olvidado mientras notaba las lágrimas preparándose para brotar de sus ojos.

 _Victor_.

Dio otro.

 _Estás aquí._

Lo siguió un par.

 _Te extrañé._

Tres más.

 _Victor Nikiforov..._

El eco de sus pies susurrando contra el cemento llegó hasta sus oídos, empañándole los ojos al ver como el calor del hogar le esperaba. No era por su profunda risa acampanada, ni por sus antojos, y se comunicaban con ellos casi como en un envío, a todos los niveles. Se pertenecía para abrazarse, punto.

 _Mientras sea contigo, sólo contigo..._

Los brazos de Victor se abrieron bajo la cúpula de cielo y, en consonancia con la armonía de su cuerpo, le recibieron.

Un calor imponente, como lava incinerando sus venas y, la calma, la calma finalmente, la saciedad en diferentes formas, vino a él. Todo volvió a su flujo normal. Un amor inmenso, una necesidad de voluptuosidad, flotaba en ese abrazo cerrado, donde hervía la savia ardiente de los trópicos.

La voz de acento ruso vino a él, con las disculpas y demás, pero Yuri no deseaba nada más. Su respuesta se entrelazó con la de ella, cambiando el guion. Aceptando la locura, e ignorar los vendavales venideros, si podía estar a su lado.

Victor le examinó la cara con tanta atención como si fuera a dibujarla, rodeando sus pómulos y rociando las más hermosas declaraciones que el patinador japonés podía oír. Su proximidad le cortó la respiración, al momento que se inclinó hacia él, asegurando a Yuri en una delectación tangible y veraz; mientras siguiera prisionero en ese mísero cuerpo, siempre sería de ese ruso.

Y, al fin, hizo posesión de lo que le ofrecían.

La nueva sensación inundó su cuerpo al perderse en una boca única, en un pasaje utópico donde la melodía celestial lo envió a una dulce y tenue oscuridad de la cual se perdió. Le gustaba el cierre de esa pieza que ponía en relieve todos los atributos que creía no poseer, no obstante, cuando el corazón se abre, las palabras finalmente logran salir.

Todo fue un cuento contado por hadas que quizás adelantaron el felices para siempre, porque la realidad solía ser injusta, cruel y burlona, para cuando en el encuentro múltiple vino y aquella masa de mudanza se vino sobre ellos.

Yuri no oyó la voz de Phichit llamándole, ni tampoco a Chris alertando a Victor. Sólo vino oscuridad, una profunda y pesada, que le arrancó de sus mejores sueños tirándolo a un escenario baldío. Sólo pudo aferrarse a lo que tuvo entre manos, y juntos, en una tormenta silente, hundirse entre sus garras.

Las grandes caídas son, por supuesto, tan divertidas como las gloriosas victorias. Literalmente.

Mendiga suerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Wow, el Imperial Word! ¡Mickey, mira!—exclamaba Emil consumido por una sorpresa recargada, por las horas que durmió en el vuelo.

Cargaba un bolso ajustado a su hombro y una ropa ligera compuesta por bermudas, camisa sin mangas y zapatos abiertos. Estaba recién afeitado y olía a colonia, a la de su amigo, porque la de él se rompió en el avión.

Más atrás, Michele, dotando a su tono de una cualidad áspera, pagó el taxi que los había transportado desde el aeropuerto al centro del patinaje que posteó Phichit. No habían pisado la tierra sureña cuando ya adulaba la idea de comprar un boleto de regreso y dejar botado a ese checo que le tenía los estribos en punta con todo lo que habían pasado en las últimas tres horas.

Primero, se perdieron dos veces buscando una jodida casa de canjeo para cambiar su moneda por el dinero Baht para movilizarse mejor por el país. Segundo, después que habían logrado que un agente lograra comunicarse con ellos y seleccionarles un taxi, luchó contra la creencia que habían sido secuestrados por aquel viejo de mirada insinuante y sonrisa satírica. Michele en todo el viaje saboreó su imaginación de verse ahorcando a Emil por arrastrarlo a ese viaje. Y, para variar, también tuvo que contenerse en regalarle, a parte del pago, un perfume para las axilas al conductor por el terrible olor que los tenía asfixiados.

—Voy a matarte —dijo cuando llegó hasta él con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Por qué tuve que pagar el taxi?

—Porque yo pagué los boletos de avión —Sonrió Emil—. No seas tacaño, Mickey.

Era de esperarse que tres segundos más tarde, Michele cumpliera su sueño de agarrar por las solapas a Emil y lo templara del cuello.

—¡Fue tu idea venir hasta aquí, idiota...! —intentó reclamar, antes que su voz, estática en el aire, quedara absorbida por una sorpresa que le robó lo demás que iba a decir.

Una sombra de proporcional tamaño se vio en las lejanías que, tras descifrarlas y entenderlas, se percató que si era lo que creó paralizándole la expresión.

—¿Mickey? —llamó Emil, al verle abstraído en una profunda sorpresa y luego...

—Eso es... ¿un elefante? —preguntó el patinador italiano, reduciendo las barajas de moldear su humor a uno más sosegado.

—¿Hm, dónde? —Giró la cabeza hacia donde la tenía impuesta su amigo, percatándose del gentío que venía hacia ellos con el tema de festejo en el ambiente—. ¡Oh, mira es un desfile!

—¡¿Qué importa el desfile?! —Michele lo soltó y le señaló al gigante animal que daba zambullidos con su trompa en una extraña pantomima—. ¡Es un elefante en plena avenida!

Emil canturreó una carcajada, en abierto desinterés de aquella situación. Y por el lado de Michele, sencillamente no podía prestar atención a la multitud decorada con agudos colores que ya se avecinaban, persiguiendo una baile lenta de bailarinas envueltas en trajes refulgentes con velos de pavorreales que exhibían rubores en dorado y naranja.

A la distancia se pronosticaba la aglomeración que acompañaba el evento, con un ligero confeti que lagrimeaba del cielo. Michele pudo notar como una figura se balanceaba en brazos ajenos de un grupo de personas con turbantes y barbas pobladas que empañaban sus mandíbulas, que incluso pudo advertir que rendían pleitesía en silencio.

Existía una línea entre ver carnavales en Italia y sin duda verlos en Tailandia. No era que fuera un experto en área festiva, pero la diferencia entre ambas tradiciones era equitativamente radical. Para empezar, ¿por qué cargar con una figura que hasta parecía estar hecha de oro?

—¡Guang Hong, apresúrate! —Vino una voz detrás de ellos, y al darse cuenta dos patinadores jóvenes salían de las puertas del centro de patinaje, escudados por un perro de pelaje felpudo—. ¡Ya empezó el desfile!

—¡Espérame, Leo! —decía el otro chico rezagado, guiando a la mascota que perseguía sus pasos con ligeras indicaciones y recibiendo ladridos en respuesta—. ¡Vamos, Maccachin, no te quedes atrás!

No fue él quien los reconoció, pero sabía que los había visto de algún lado.

—¡Leo de Iglesia! —exclamó Emil, acercándose a ellos con una profunda sonrisa.

—¡¿Emil?! —examinó, hasta que sonrió también—. ¿También vinieron al evento de Phichit?

Una risita se esfumó de los labios del checo, quien negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho, venimos a la boda de Yuri y Victor —reveló, esperando que los dos chicos se aproximaran lo suficiente.

—¿Boda? —preguntaron en unánime los recién llegado.

Michele enarcó una ceja y dio arrugas a su entrecejo. ¿Dónde había un cuchillo cuando lo necesitaba? Si ese viaje fue un desperdicio, sin duda, por el amor a su hermana y sus patines, cometería su primer homicidio en esa tierra perdida.

—Chris nos envió unas tarjetas de invitación, presumiendo una boda entre el supuesto compromiso. —informó Emil tragando saliva, sintiendo los filosos ojos de Michele clavados a su espalda.

El chico que había respondido al nombre de Guang Hong ladeó la cabeza en un gesto inquisidor y el italiano sólo necesitó eso para volverse a Emil, amenazándolo con ahorcarlo de nuevo.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido Phichit está realizando un evento en conjunto con Yuri y nos han invitado —dijo Guang, con su expresión dulce y risueña—. Leo y yo vivimos porque queremos apoyarlos. —Su voz era alegre y primaveral, lo que permitía que su faz fuera más angelical que lo permitía—: ¿Ustedes también...?

—Me voy —anunció Michele dándose vuelta.

Sí, había sido una terrible idea seguirle el juego a ese idiota sin cerebro. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus comisuras, en aire abierto y despreocupado, el checo le detuvo tomándole le del hombro, tanteando terreno peligroso:

—No tiene nada de malo quedarse unos días, podríamos visitar algunos sitios. —Delicadamente cambió el tema, aprovechando la oportunidad

—¿Y por qué querría salir contigo? —prostestó seriamente el patinador italiano.

—Phichit nos dijo que mañana nos dará un recorrido por Bangkok, estoy ansioso —opinó Leo en tregua de Emil.

Antes de responderles que podrían irse a la mierda con sus rotes turísticos, al otro lado de la calle, el desfile los había alcanzado consumiendo el lugar con esa extraña conmemoración. A esa cercanía, la figura de más fulgor podía visualizarse con más detalle y precisión, lo que, en opinión de un amargado ser humano como Michele, sólo le pareció un humano con sobrepeso.

—Según dice este folleto —comenzó a leer Guang un papel que tenía encerrado entre sus dedos—, la religión Tailandesa se centra en el budismo y en ocasiones realizan ceremonias para darle honra y pedir deseos.

—¿Es decir que esa cosa es Buda? —quiso saber Michele antes que tres manos obstruyeran la continuidad tapándole la boca.

—¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta, Mickey! —se horrorizó Emil.

—¡Podrían meternos presos! —secundó Leo apartándose.

—¡Podrían quemarnos como brujas! —añadió Guang y a su lado un ladrido hizo eco en consonancia de las quejas.

—¡Suéltenme! —Se liberó de los tres agarres.

Incluso sus gritos habían llamado ciertamente la atención, sin embargo, más que miradas distantes y ajenas, fue lo que recibieron. Al patinador italiano no le extrañó el comportamiento, a pesar que hablaban en el lenguaje universal del inglés, esa zona no se sentía muy ajustada y familiarizada al contexto turístico.

Otro elefante hizo cantar su tropa, siguiendo a una dama hindú que lo guiaba, al dejar un potente eco en la estrecha grieta de calle, secundado por hombres que ejercían ciertos malabares.

—¿Y el anfitrión dónde está? —le dirigió la pregunta a Emil en una clara queja que éste debió entender.

No obstante, inocentes de sus intenciones delincuentes, fue Leo quien respondió:

—Fue a buscar a otro invitado que llegó. Creo que es Chris Giaccometi.

—¡¿El pervertido que debería ser censurado en la pista?! —dio por añadidura, recordando a su hermosa Sara viendo aquella rutina que, si mal no le fallaba la memoria, era un tema casi pornográfico. ¡Debió denunciarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad!

Aquel chico japonés tampoco quedaba exento.

—¡Mickey! ¡Mira!

Ya no podía hacer nada. Pasando los segundos, se dio cuenta que el aroma del salubre que transportaban ciertos turíbulos, la rabieta se le fue esfumando poco a poco. No quería considerar que todo era una droga para dormirlos, esperaba sinceramente que no.

Leo y Guang sonrieron, observando en conjunto los delicados bailes que tomaban las atenciones del público. No eran una numerosa cantidad de personas, sino fuera por los tres animales de trompa larga que eran regidos por otras damas, los caballeros de juegos con objetos y el monumento, quizás podía pasar desapercibido. Empero, los patinadores estaban prestando atención más que la presentación de ofrenda; admiraban la danza.

Era pausada, pasible, como el movimiento de unas olas que empujaban las caderas femeninas de un lado a otro por la seducción del viento. Los torsos se torcían, dándole enfoque a las plumas carmesí que colgaban de sus espaldas, mientras las manos ejercían ondas sobre las cabezas en llamados a plegarias no dichas. El mensaje era claro, oraciones que dictaban paz al cuerpo, a la mente, a la vida.

Había unas que rompían formación, allegándose a los espectadores para sumarlos a su secta de oración, fuiándolos en el final del recorrido que se veía en los desvíos del horizonte. Dos bailarinas —incluidas en la gloriosa marca de telas bañadas en dorado y escarlata, diademas colgando de sus frentes y muñecas con entrelazado en joyas— se acercaron también a ellos, estirando sus delgados dedos para rozar los de ellos e invitarlos a su ritual.

La primera tomó a Michele.

— _Su alma parece perturbada_ —dijo una en su idioma tailandés—. _Necesita venir hacia nosotros y encontrar la paz que necesita._

Michele elevó una ceja lentamente, ajeno a la referencia dada. La mujer era hermosa. Poseía unos labios coloreados con granate y el delineado en sus lacrimales resaltaba el color de sus ojos. La piel era suave y su rostro una creación de dulces tallos. Aunque no podía entenderla, la voz también la creyó encantadora.

— _Necesita dejar sus cargas, sus problemas atrás y la aflicción_ —continuó, acariciándole el dorso de la muñeca—. _El dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional..._

—Creo que te está invitando a una propuesta indecente, Michey. —surgirió Emil, sonriente, viéndolo también aún cuando la segunda bailarina también recitaba palabras que ellos no tenía el conocimiento lingüístico para entender.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó, formando un puño con la segunda mano.

— _Oh, sí, pequeñas almas turbadas por la vida_ —Los fueron empujando lentamente hacia la crecida multitud, atrayéndolo como una seductora boa—. _Buddha tiene las respuestas para ti, en su maravilloso templo. No lastimes a los demás con lo que te causa dolor a ti mismo._

—Quizás sea un bar de temática hindú _—_ se reía Emil.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Se dejaron llevar por la belleza grácil de aquellas mujeres, se sumergieron en la ondas de una adoración olvidada. Al pasar los minutos, al ser rebasados por la gala de baile, sólo unos pocos brillos quedaron vagando en el aire y el público empezó a dispersarse.

A unos pasos, Leo y Guang observaban con rostros compungidos con la decepción al no ser invitados.

—¿Deberíamos seguirlos? —pensó en voz alta el patinador americano.

—No sé, yo aún... soy menor —murmuró desolado Guang.

Con una magia de curvas en su boca, Leo se acercó a él y le colocó dulcemente la mano en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no ensayamos el número que nos asignó Celestino?

Los doblajes hicieron espejo en el patinador chino.

—¡Hagámoslo! —afirmó, y seguidamente bajó la mirada en busca de su adorno de pierna, antes de notar algo ausente—: ¿Maccachin? —Empezó a mirar los alrededores en señales del caniche que no estaba a su lado—. ¡Macchachin!

—¿Qué ocurre, Guang Hong? —Leo se volvió.

—¡Maccachin no está! —Corrió hacia él alertándose en preocupación.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró, también buscándolo con la mirada y ver que, efectivamente, el perro no estaba.

¿Se abría extraviado en el desfile? Pero los problemas no se detenían ahora y más cuando Guang Hong terminó diciendo:

—¡Y es la mascota de Victor Nikiforov!

Victor sin duda, usaría sus fuentes y contactos con la CIA, para desaparecerlos si algo le pasaba a su mascota.

—¡Hay que buscarlo!

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/Finales:_ Jaja, les juro que la escena del accidente estaba premeditada para este capítulo, pero añadir los extras de parejas se me extendió. Esta vez no tardaré tanto en actualizar, seguirá su ritmo mensual o quincenal si el trabajo y el escape del país me lo permite. Es pasada la madrugada, así que me disculpo si hay errores.

Sé que Yuri me quedó más nostálgico de lo que pretendía, pero hay que estar enamorados para saber el dolor agravado que asfixia.

 _ **B** reves aclaraciones:_

1\. Los desfiles y la religión son verídicos de la tierra tailandesa.

2\. El hotel donde se hospeda Chris y Victor, que reside en la maravillosa cercanía. Vivan los satélites.

3\. Lo del GPS con Yuri, realmente una vez me pasó XD.

 _ **C** réditos:_ _"_ Las grandes caídas son, por supuesto, tan divertidas como las gloriosas victorias", Shakespeare.

 **A** gradecimientos a los reviews de Usuarios y Guest: **_Yume, tomoyo-daidouji2005, Suna, Skydark Sun, eve-tsuki94, K. Rivan, Darkela, Alhaja & Guest x3._**

Respuestas a Guest:

 ** _Yume:_** Hola, querida Yume, con gusto responderé tus inquietudes. Vamos a listarlas:

1\. Con el tema de la transición, comedia/Drama desde el capítulo anterior empecé a arrojar señales que la cosa se complicaría. Empezando claro, por Yuri y su mensaje. Seguidamente continuó con los pensamientos de Phichit, y finalizó con el enfoque de Victor. Y si con eso no había quedado claro, había advertido que ya no habría comedia en ese cap que era uno completo que dividí.

2\. El reencuentro obviamente vino de esa escena xD era inevitable no volver a resaltar la manera que corren hacia el otro.

3\. Obviamente el rey tenía que llegar a hacer su entrada y más tarde aparecerá lo demás jajaja. Kubo aclaró que siempre olvida a JJ, pero si nos fijamos en el cap 10, Victor cuando habla con Yuri le dice "JJ aún sino comete errores, tendrá la calificación más alta". Entonces pensé: Si recuerda la abreviación, y supongo que " **JJ Style** ", pero ¿qué pasaría con el nombre completo? Allí le di peso a que Victor se preguntara quién era. No sé a quién haces referencia con "la maldita lisiada" jaja así que no puedo opinar al respecto, salvo que esperes las ideas que tengo en mente.

El punto de sólo Victuuri, puede que lo sea pero aquí está de forma indirecta porque como has podido darte cuenta, hay intervención de varios personajes porque a todos les quise dar un lugar. Tengo un hilo de trama, y obviamente el centro es Victuuri porque son los protagonistas. Y no podía abarcar más capítulos añadiendo más escenas de otras parejas y olvidarme de la principal. Dispersé las piezas del rompecabezas, ahora, se están uniendo. Sólo van 5 capítulos y 60% de trama (pensada) recuerden lo que dije en el primer cap, a mí sí se me ocurren más ideas de lo que tenía en mente jaja Los personajes que añadí es porque motivo y un momento, y ya estoy empezando por Victor y Yuri.

4\. Seung aún no aparecerá.

5\. Si nos basamos en lo Canon, empezaré por tomar el primer punto de este fic:

Victor dejó su entrenamiento para buscar a Yuri, y eso trajo como consecuencia de nuevo el sentimiento que plasmé acá. Dudo que Yuri deje un tema a la ligera y me basé en ello cuando en su actuación de Eros suprimió y tergiversó el sentimiento en fortaleza pero cuando Victor se fue, ¿qué pasó? Yuri no es algo de soltar un punto tan fácilmente, desde el primer capítulo vemos su ansiedad y nervios, incluso detalles que Victor creía haber eliminado pero que aparecen nuevamente más adelante. Lo que da a entender que la timidez y la inseguridad son características que forman el personaje Yuri Katsuki.

Llegando a eso, espero haber aclarado tus dudas y no te preocupes, este fic tendrá de todo un poco, porque me estoy basando en teorías propias del anime. Gracias por comentar, linda, y lamento el enredo y no complacerte del todo. Espero que pese a todo, sigas disfrutando del fic.

 ** _Guest(1):_** Lamento la demora, pero acá está.

 ** _Guest(2):_** No, no, como dije, este fic no es tragedia x'D

 ** _Suna:_** Primeramente, gracias por seguirme linda, y lamento la demora, no tuve teclado por meses. Algo sentimental porque es un género que casi llevo en la sangre, pero todo tiene un porque incluido así que no te preocupes. En el siguiente, se acabarán tus dudas, por complacerlos me extendí en añadir las demás parejas.

 ** _Guest(3):_** ¡No las había visto! Jaja pero es casi tal cual lo que me pasó por la cabeza en el primer capítulo x'D Gracias por comentar, es importante para mí.

 ** _Skydark Sun:_** Jajajaja, me disculpo por la demora, realmente fueron meses duros. Pero aquí está. El siguiente ya tiene un 1k adelantado, eso es buen avance. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y realmente me sacaste una carcajada con tu review. Prometo actualizar más seguido, sólo que el tiempo me juega en contra.

Gracias por ser pacientes y leer.


	7. Caídas y deslices

**_N_** _otas:_ Un día como hoy hace un año, una de mis colegas publicó el primer capítulo de este fic. _Disturbio Social_ está de cumpleaños, regalos plz(¿?) jaja. Gracias por cada review, fav, follow y paciencia que he recibido. Hoy les quiero desear al fandom de Yuri on Ice una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo. Que a pesar de las innumerables polémicas, batallas y bardo, seguimos siendo una familia que se unió por el gusto mutuo que nos regaló Kubo.

 _¡Felices fiestas!_

* * *

 **D** ISTURBIO **S** OCIAL

 **C** apítulo 7: **C** aídas y deslices.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _L_** _o vio tirarse en la cama, aun jadeante, como si el aire gelatinoso se negara a estabilizar el dolor en sus pulmones. Tenía el rostro marcado por la extenuación, la piel cristalizada por el sudor le daba un realce a su belleza perenne, y la lentitud de sus palabras un nuevo ataque de seducción que tenían con el alma en un hilo a Yuri._

 _—¿Te preparo el baño, Victor? —preguntó para ahuyentar el silencio que aleteaba al son de la respiración agitada de su entrenador._

 _Éste abrió sus ojos, aquel iris de extravagante azul que le recordaba a ese límite de hora donde la noche se despedía, dejando un claro vestigio de su presencia rasgaduras en el amanecer. Una mezcla de día y noche que podían brillar al mismo tiempo._

 _—Sí, por favor. —suspiró, con la muñeca descansando en su frente, en el tiempo que una débil sonrisa intentaba estirarse en sus labios._

 _Un sentimiento de culpa invadió el cuerpo del japonés que, sin prever las consecuencias, terminó diciendo:_

 _—¿Estás muy cansado, Victor? —La pregunta voló de su boca sin autorización, escapando de la jaula que encerraba sus pensamientos y casi nunca dejaba que algo saliera—. ¡Digo...! ¡No quise...! —Se dio vuelta, listo para marcharse—. Iré a prepararte..._

 _—Yuri, acércate. —interrumpió Victor, con filo de metal._

 _La firmeza de la orden le hizo tragar saliva. Avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo a los pies de la cama. Sentía como su esqueleto empezaba a vibrar ante el insondable efecto que ese ruso tenía sobre él._

 _—Más. —pidió, esta vez más satisfecho._

 _La sangre le subió al rostro y tuvo que contener nuevamente la respiración. Victor tenía una especialización, maestría y doctorado en materia para intimidarlo. Tragó saliva, y se sentó en el borde de la cama contando los segundos para que algo ocurriera. Y, era evidente que así fuera. No pasó demasiado cuando la veloz mano de Victor le sujetara la camisa y lo arrastrara hacia atrás, enviando su espalda al delicado colchón que seleccionaron para estar cara a cara con su ídolo._

 _Iba a retroceder instintivamente, antes de sentir una prisión en los dedos de quien lo retenía firmemente._

 _—Yuri, no tienes que huir —expuso con suavidad, entrecerrando los ojos —. La pregunta está bien. —Apretó el enlace, acordonado con los suyos._

 _Yuri contuvo el aire entre sus pulmones, sus manos temblaban y, con el trance de verlo a un palmo de distancia, no pudo detenerse para el momento que le removió el flequillo húmedo pegado a la frente._

 _La voz rusa se desvaneció en la sonrisa que formó, reconfortado por los trémulos dedos que gozaban de vacilación pero que aun así; seguían rozándolo. Yuri sintió que su pecho se inflaba y su corazón aceleraba las pulsaciones con esa expresión de tranquilidad que Victor estaba dibujando que lo hacía parecer asombrosamente joven._

 _Por una extraña razón, vio nuevamente una historia en aquella faz; inocencia, esfuerzo, dedicación. Los años de arduos adiestramientos esculpieron líneas sobre su piel y su mirada tenía un aire de vacío. No era un cansancio que fuera su culpa, era uno que llevaba construyéndose ladrillo a ladrillo y ya estaba lo suficientemente solidificado que un descanso de días era insuficiente. Lo veía en sus ojos; el agotamiento de cinco victorias consecutivas, incontables triunfos en las otras competiciones, el desgaste de su vitalidad por constantes entrenamientos, el escape de ideas y, el baile que ya era monótono._

 _Sí, era el cansancio de ser el mejor patinador del mundo._

 _No sabía por qué justo, en ese momento, el recuerdo de ese día vino a él cuyo poder tenía para hacerle feliz._

—¡Victor! ¡Yuri! —se oía a los lejos.

¿...Era real?

Como una luz que se enciende en la oscuridad, la mente de medallista de plata socorrió a él presentándole los hechos de los anteriores segundos. El estrépito de una caída, el rugido de los automóviles, voces llamándoles, él sencillamente no podía separar ninguna de su oído. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para que sus ojos lo captaran, su cuerpo lo entendiera y su cerebro lo procesara.

No sabía qué sentía en ese momento, en realidad. Quizás nada. Las luces de su mundo se disiparon, todo el color se difuminó dando paso a la penumbra, como si su mente se hubiese apagado. Sólo un quejido, apenas audible acarició sus oídos y entonces supo qué había pasado.

Por unos instantes, y sólo cuando logró ajustar sus pensamientos con su cuerpo; un grácil dolor vino a él. Gimió un poco y para cuando intentó removerse, notó un peso extra sobre él. Sólo tuvo que entornar los ojos y ver la cabellera que le nublaba la vista para darle sentido a la ruleta donde estaban montados.

—¿Vic... tor? —balbuceó, con las ideas aún ordenándose en la cabeza.

En atendimiento a su llamado, un inaudible gemido llegó hasta sus oídos y, por un soplo de segundo, Yuri despertó el miedo más profundo que le perforó los huesos. Lo más terrible, lo más doloroso, lo más inverosímil, cruzó por su mente enfermándole los nervios de la más pura ansiedad.

—¿Te... hiciste daño, Yuri? —le preguntó Victor, mezclándose con otras preguntas lejanas que expulsaban alaridos de sorpresa y agitación.

Sin embargo, Yuri no podía oírlas. Sólo podía interesarse a la que caía sobre su rostro.

—Victor... —El nombre se le escapó de los labios en un susurro sorpresivo.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió Victor. Con la mirada distrayéndole, embelleciendo el escenario por la pequeña sonrisa que le obsequió.

Negó con la cabeza, aún enredado en el shock producto de la rapidez de los acontecimientos.

—Qué alivio... —suspiró el ruso, obligándose a apoyarse en el codo libre para verle mejor. Así, Yuri encontró la forma de entender todo. Su entrenador estaba sobre él, con una lágrima de sangre descendiéndole sobre la frente humedeciéndole la mejilla. Para ese entonces, advirtió también que el brazo derecho de éste cubría la parte trasera de su cráneo cuyo propósito era evitarle un mal mayor.

Apretó los labios de impotencia. Era claro que Victor se había llevado la peor parte y ofreciéndose como sacrificio en tanto sino el cargamento era removido con una rapidez sobre humana. Finalmente, la luz empezó a mostrarse entre las rendijas, para posteriormente remover las últimas cajas que los habían aplastado.

Con esfuerzo, Victor se apoyó en sus palmas, elevándose para enfrentarse a la contigüidad. El escenario le parecía tan nostálgico a la copa china, el primer beso bajo la opresión pública, la sorpresa y el deleite sino fuera por el hilo de sangre que gimoteaba de una herida abierta.

—¡Victor! —decían alarmadas las voces—. ¡Tazón de cerdo!

—¡Llamen a emergencias! —gritaba otra persona. Las exclamaciones vinieron acompañadas de muchas manos que ayudaron a sacarlos de esa fosa en la que fueron enterrados—. ¡Estas son las últimas!

—¡Hay un hospital cerca de acá!

Con dificultad, el pentacampeón se fue removiendo hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas y así alejarse, emitiendo un quejido inaudible. Y, allí, sólo con eso, el pánico empezó a tomar forma en cada rostro que tenía su atención en ellos.

Yuri no escuchó los llamados de Phichit, ni tampoco sintió las manos sujetando sus hombros ni quienes intentaban levantarlo. Se apartó de ellas como si le quemaran, y gateó hasta Victor que yacía con los párpados prensados.

—¿Estás bien, Victor? —suplicó, porque no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación, _dime que estás bien._

—Dime que estás bien, idiota —Yurio llegó a su lado, arrodillándose junto a él—. Mierda, te golpeaste la cabeza —Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y pareció maldecir a JJ por su idiotez.

—Yuri, no grites —ordenó Otabek quien estaba intentaba sostener a Yuri Katsuki junto con Phichit quien estaba presa del pánico, preguntándole cómo estaba, dónde se golpeó, si estaba bien y... ¡Yakov les iba a denunciar!

—Victor, ¿dónde te golpeaste? —quiso saber Chris, junto a él, con una sombra de impaciencia coloreando su voz—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

A todas las preguntas, Victor se presionó el costado de su cabeza empañándose los dedos de carmesí.

—Yuri —fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios, llamando a esa persona que ya volvía hacia él—, ¿está bien?

—Victor, Victor —La urgencia no tardó en manifestarse, para cuando Yuri se arrodilló también junto a él—. Debemos llevarte a un hospital, tu cabeza...

Su oración no pudo ser culminada para cuando la mano del pentacampeón rozó su mejilla en un tacto dulce.

—Estoy bien —Sonrió débilmente, ignorando la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos—. He tenido caídas peores en el hielo.

—Esa es una de las peores mentiras que puedes decir —bufó Chris tomándole del brazo en una invitación a que se levantara—. Necesitamos que te vean ese golpe en la cabeza.

La ayuda humanitaria se presentó como una aprobación del cielo, y las llamadas a emergencia dieron como resultado una ambulancia con paramédicos ayudando a los patinadores afectados. Chris y Phichit se presentaron como amigos de las víctimas, recibiendo la aprobación salvo de Yurio que les maldecía porque él debía ir también.

—Sólo un acompañante por persona se admite en la ambulancia —advirtió el paramédico con semblante adusto y piel bronceada. Era un hombre de proporción corpulenta, altos hombros y ancha espalda que hablaban de años en el oficio.

Yurio gruñó y apiló unos cuantos insultos dentro de su boca hasta que una mano se detuvo en su hombro.

—Yuri, podemos ir en taxi, deja que se vaya la ambulancia —aconsejó Otabek, a pesar del coro de sirenas que ensordecían el aire.

¿Dejar a Victor con esa panda de locos? No, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Si bien su relación con ese idiota no era la mejor, no afianzada en lazos estrechos, nunca desearía el mal que comprometiera su carrera, menos, su salud. Quizás una arruga en el rostro angelical o una verruga en la mejilla, pero nunca un accidente incluso de menor grado.

Su mirada se detuvo en las camillas que subían una a una dentro de la ambulancia, el cerdo asegurando que estaba bien y Victor diciendo palabras que no alcanzaba a oír, lo cual era una suerte. No quería vomitar con ese aire de romanticismo.

Otabek le llamaba y los curiosos formaban un aro que los envolvía, asfixiando el poco aire que tenía. Se enfureció.

—¡Lárguense de aquí, idiotas! —le gritó a la muchedumbre—. ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

La respuesta fue sólo silencio, unos cuantos comentarios y algunos se abrieron para dar paso, quizás por su demandante tono de voz que adivinaba escarnios. Bufó, molesto. Había olvidado que el inglés no estaba totalmente colonizado en esos lugares andinos.

—Yuri. —volvió a llamarle el kazajo, esta vez más solicitante.

—¡Ya sé, carajo! —atendió pero eso no le detuvo para volverse otra vez a JJ y señalarle con dedo acusador—. ¡Más te vale que te hagas cargo de esto!

—Por supuesto, yo cubriré todos los gastos. Tienes mi palabra —se defendió el canadiense acompañado de una risita nerviosa, alzando las manos.

Más adelante, dentro de aquel tubo hermético y con equipos armados, Victor observó a los lejos la actitud fogosa de Yurio que en un concepto inverso, era su compañero.

Levantó una mano, pese al dolor astillado que sentía en la espalda y las estrías de punzadas que se le abrían en el cerebro e hizo seña a Chris, que observaba como el segundo oficial médico aplicaba una dulce anestesia a Yuri para calmarle la ansiedad.

Éste inmediatamente se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Victor?

—Chris, por favor, di que Yurio es mi hijo y que le dejen subir. —requirió con una suave sonrisa, con el azul perdiendo intensidad, cediendo ante la solución que le aplicaron a su vena que prometía inconsciencia.

—Nunca cambiarás —Chris se rió, moviéndose rápidamente después que la salida trasera se cerrara. Intercambió unas veloces palabras con Phichit y fue éste último quien usó la bendición de su lengua natal para comunicarse con el chófer.

Tras un breve reciprocidad de diálogos, las puertas volvió a abrirse con la ruda expresión con el corpulento hombre subiéndose junto con un Yurio macabramente sonriente, al tiempo igual que Chris abandonaba el cubículo.

—Te seguiré de cerca, Victor, intenta no morir —se despidió pero en sus palabras se le escapaba un aliento de preocupación.

—Hemos retrasado suficiente el viaje, nos vamos —anunció el chófer y la puerta se cerró, con el motor acelerando su paso.

El viaje fue silencioso, Victor no tenía muchos deseos de hablar salvo de responder a las preguntas que le hacía Phichit en modo traductor a lo que pedía el ayudante médico. Identificación, nacionalidad, edad y oficio.

Yuri respondió por su propia lengua, en un fluido tailandés que le hizo sonreír. Al verle, vio como un rocío de color le pintaba los pómulos haciendo que el japonés desviara la mirada.

—No sabía que hablabas tailandés, Yuri.

—Estuve compartiendo habitación con Phichit en Detroit unos cuantos años, y él me enseñó lo básico —respondió Yuri.

—Y fue un buen estudiante —secundó Phichit, sentado junto a Yurio quien sólo fruncía el ceño sin decir nada.

Al llegar al hospital, las camillas bajaron con cuidado minucioso e ingresaron a las instalaciones en rutas diferentes. Por boca del patinador anfitrión, los médicos se enteraron de las identidades del pentacampeón y leyenda viva del patinaje, más el medallita de plata del GPF, otorgando prioridad a las silenciosas celebridades que esparció una ola de periodistas afueras del hospital.

El resto de los deportistas se unieron minutos más tarde, atravesando la enardecida prensa que exigían atención y que se encargaron de traspasar con respuestas escuetas. Chris fue el primero en llegar, acompañado por Otabek y seguido por JJ quien se entretuvo con los periodistas comentando que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Sonreía a las cámaras, prometiendo que él mismo tomaría medidas para proteger los prestigios de las célebres estrellas.

Dentro de las instalaciones, los otros fueron recibidos por Yurio y Phichit que yacían cruzados de brazos, frente a las puertas que tenían el acceso restringido.

—Hey, chicos, ¿qué dicen los médicos? —Se acercó caminando elegantemente Chris. Nunca había que perder la gracia, incluso en las situaciones de fuego.

—Al tazón de cerdo no le pasó nada, salvo de unos raspones —contestó Yurio de mala gana—. Lo van a dar de alta cuando JJ se digne a cubrir los papeleos.

—¿Y Victor? —añadió una segunda pregunta Otabek ecuánime, pese a las arrugas extras que imprimían en su frente la señal de inquietud—. JJ se quedó en recepción.

—Le están haciendo unas radiografías, temen por su espalda —Esta vez fue Phichit quien atendió la pregunta, entristecido—. ¿Creen que sea grave?

—Más le vale que no —sentenció el ruso menor, con la mirada en un punto vacío en la pared.

Hubo un silencio pesado, amortiguado por la algarabía de un ambiente hospitalario de enfermeras corriendo, familiares a la espera, ligeros llantos de niños en el aire que sólo tensaban más el hilo que los enredaba.

—Estuve haciendo preguntas sobre el contenido del cargamento —Rompió el silencio el kazajo, haciendo que todos alzaran la vista—. Según me dijo uno de los trabajadores, eran piezas de mueblerías lo que transportaban.

—¡¿Piezas de mueblerías?! —exclamó el tailandés, matizándose en el terror.

—Déjame terminar —advirtió Otabek mirándolo de reojo para luego y después de una innecesaria disculpa de Phichit, continuó—: Por protocolo, las más pesadas son las primeras en subir y últimas en bajar. Las que van encima son las más ligeras, ya que de por sí los paquetes acumulan mucho peso. Es imposible que JJ con el suyo propio haya empujado las más pesadas, sólo desequilibró las que son menores a él y esas fueron las que cayeron sobre Victor y Yuri.

—Patinadores hablando de gravedad —acotó Yurio sin cambiar el semblante.

—En realidad, es física. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa Otabek, recibiendo la mirada ácida de su compañero.

—Eso es un alivio. —intervino Chris, suspirando—. Sería casi un insulto que Victor tuviera que darse otra temporada de vacaciones, justo cuando prometía un regreso.

—Ya que estamos hablando de física, yo le sumaré la lógica —habló Yurio con la lengua bífida, ladeando la cabeza hacia Otabek para resaltar el énfasis que el kazajo recibió encogiéndose de hombros—. Victor soportó los paquetes aparte de su peso para proteger al cerdo. Si sale ileso, considérenlo un milagro.

No hubo tiempo de respuesta grupal, para cuando las puertas doble se abrieron en par dejando salir un rostro arrugado con bata blanca, blandiendo su título de médico con aires fehacientes. Todos se acercaron a él, sin embargo, sólo el emisor fue Phichit quien entendió la noticia.

—Ya atendimos a... —se detuvo, consultando el portapapeles que sostenía en su mano, moviendo ligeramente las gafas que colgaban de su tabique—... Victor Nikafari.

—Victor Nikiforov —corrigió Phichit, nervioso, gesticulando las manos—. ¿Ya saben que tiene, doctor?

—El señor no sufrió daños graves, salvo de una contusión en la columna vertebral y una en su cabeza. —soltó el veredicto con la voz versada que enseñaba su experiencia de manejar las noticias con faz tranquilizante—. ¿Es patinador, no? —Phichit asintió, tratando de ignorar las preguntas de sus amigos que pedían explicación claramente entendible a sus oídos—: Deberá darse un reposo de unas semanas para que se disminuya la inflamación y no haya daños graves que coadyuven los permanentes. Su espalda tiene ciertos corregimientos por cirugías anteriores, sino tiene el debido cuidado, puede traer secuelas mayores.

El rostro del tailandés se vistió de blanco e, inmediatamente viendo su reacción, el doctor agregó para apaciguar.

—Estoy hablando de un caso totalmente extremo. —Hizo una pausa, cuyo segundo aprovechó para quitarse las gafas y frotarse los ojos—. El deporte que practican tiene sus riesgos, como ya ustedes deberían saber. El señor Nikiforov no corre ningún peligro, con tónicos y un ligero reposo de tres semanas, podrá volver a patinar tranquilamente. Estará en observación durante un par de horas y después podrá irse a casa.

Con ello, realizó una ligera inclinación de cabeza dando una despedida sutil para salir al pasillo. A solas, los tres patinadores pidieron respuestas, a lo que Phichit tradujo lo que dijo el doctor, con detalles pintados con cierto grado de...

—¡¿Cómo que no podrá volver a patinar?! —gritó Yurio sujetándole de la solapa del abrigo con manos trémulas—. ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!

—¡Eso fue lo que dijo el doctor! —se defendió Phichit ya con lágrimas decorando sus ojos—. Que Victor tiene daños permanentes en su espalda y si patina empeorarán.

—Tiene que haber un error —contradijo Chris, apretando los labios—. Debemos buscar otra opinión. Victor debe tener su propio médico en Rusia.

—¡Ah, ahí están! —Una quinta voz se unió al grupo portando una vivaracha sonrisa—. Ya pagué todos los insumos y servicio hospitalario. Victor y Yuri gozará de las mejores atenciones...

—¡Tú, maldito JJ! —blasfemó Yurio, ardiendo en ira, soltando a Phichit y correr hacia el canadiense como tigre en acecho.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió JJ al ver los cuatro pares de ojos a la expectativa.

—¡Por tu culpa...!

Y Yurio se abalanzó encima de él, ignorando su alrededor con un Otabek tratando de detenerlos exigiendo compostura.

Al menos, seguían en un hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** as luces de las borlas se extendían como largas raíces de luciérnagas, iluminando un cielo ya pintando de negro y moteado por las estrellas. Malabares de antorchas arañaban la oscuridad, el olor de quebranto del incienso y extrañas alabanzas que suplicaban por los desafortunados.

Se encontraban en la parte baja, en un bazar, al parecer, que descansaba a los pies del monte. A los lejos, una larga escalera de piedra ascendía hacia el cielo donde aguardaba paciente el santuario de grandes torreones que se osaba de sus pináculos en las alturas.

—Leo..., ¿estás seguro que debimos venir hasta este lugar? —Guang se hallaba junto a él, caminando entre los entresijos de carpas que exhibían cientos de rarezas exóticas.

La verdad, él no sabía cómo terminaron justo en el lugar en el que no fueron invitados, empero, después de agotar todos los lugares que les mantuvieron las manos vacías decidieron subir.

—¡Makkachin! —llamaba Leo con la mirada a todos los rincones, siendo una de las pocas señales de vocablos que se elevaban en ese lugar llamado Santuario—. ¡Makkachin!

—Leo, Leo, no hables tan fuerte —instaba Guang, tomándole del brazo—. Las personas nos están mirando extraño.

—Tranquilo, Guang, ellos no nos entienden —dijo para calmarlo y tratar de hacerlo consigo mismo. Perder a la mascota del rey del patinaje era una de las más intrincadas telarañas donde temía por la ira de un Dios que todos admiraban—. Tenemos que encontrar a Makkachin rápido.

—¿Crees que Victor se enoje por esto? —El miedo se palpó en cada palabra que hizo que el patinador estadounidense se detuviera y volviera hacia él.

—Lo vamos a encontrar y no lo averiguaremos —Le dio una sonrisa de pliegues suaves—. ¿Sí?

Guang asintió, con un espejo impreso en sus labios que bailaban en una danza de palpitante inseguridad.

—Quizás debamos separarnos —propuso, señalando una bifurcación que daba vía a otro pasaje en espiral de tenderetes y descendía aún más. Se veían esparcidos los turistas más de lo que yo ellos esperaban, lo que significaba que había más esperanza de poder comunicarse a parte de usar el diccionario y notas traductoras que Phichit preparó para todos sus amigos—. Yo puedo ver si está por aquella zona.

—Suena excelente, Guang —Dejó caer una mano en el hombro y con la otra expuso el pulgar—. Cualquier cosa, me llamas.

Con ello, la menuda silueta de Leo desapareció entre los recorte de personas, tropezando en algunas, hasta que dejó de verlo. Se mantuvo así unos segundos más, pensando que a él siempre le había gustado el espíritu de Leo, su seguridad y confianza, que volvía sólido cualquier voluble creencia. También le atraía su visión de las cosas, y aquellas sonrisas en melodía con la música que amaba.

Era tan increíble... Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Debía concentrarse en encontrar a Makkachin. Tomó una honda y profunda respiración, armando de valor sus tobillos para dar los primeros pasos al cruce.

No es que era su mejor idea quedarse solo en aquel extraño lugar, no obstante, la circunstancias lo obligaban a sucumbir ante sus últimas opciones. Un pasillo flanqueado por dos árboles presentaba un tramo de escalones engalanados con adoquines, que descendió cuidadosamente temiendo resbalarse. Caminó los primeros pasos, urgiendo las manos en los bolsillos para esconder su miedo, y evitar pensar que el escenario le producía una extraña familiaridad.

Su anterior programa libre en el Grand Prix Final no fue uno que le agradó por completo; la violencia y lazos, eran palabras que concebían nudos destinados a la ruptura que a él no le gustaba. Había tomado el papel de asesino en el bajo mundo, confiado en el filo de su espada y las habilidades concebidas por el tiempo. Ahora, en esa realidad, que caminaba por los túneles vestidos de telas plisadas y joyería lustrosa, era como si se infiltrara en la base donde esperaba el _jefe_ que con su vieja amistad buscaba.

—¡Makkachin! —llamó y no recibió respuestas del can de pelusa parda—. ¿Dónde estás, Makkachin?

—Oh, vaya, vaya, ¿un jovencito buscando a su novia? —dijo una voz femenina con un sorpresivo manejo fluido del inglés.

Guang se exaltó y luego trató de serenarse. Al girarse, en una tienda modesta que sólo exhibía una mesa circular y algunas figuras a los costados, una mujer sentada detrás de ella lo observaba con mirada penetrante. Tenía el cabello atrapado dentro de un velo granate con una joya en medio, sus manos huesudas portaban anillos en todos los dedos y en su faz existía la presencia de un maquillaje excesivamente marcado. Los labios carmesí y la piel blanca que resaltaba como tinta en hoja blanca.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir cuando recuperó el habla—. Es una mascota que no es precisamente mía.

—Ya veo, ¿por qué no te acercas y me platicas cómo es? Quizás pueda ayudarte —ofreció con un vals cordial, haciendo girar las manos alrededor de una pequeña bola de cristal.

Receloso, Guang se aproximó y, reparó en esa cercanía, la inmensa estatuilla de un hombre de piernas cruzadas, con tres brazos a cada costado.

—Es Avalokiteshvara —dijo la mujer, sin siquiera voltearse. De hecho, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa reptil abriendo sus labios—. Es uno de los tantos dioses budistas que contempla desde lo alto con compasión.

—Ya... veo. —No sabía si podía repetir las tres primeras sílabas del nombre, sin embargo, lo reconocía por verlo repetidas veces en su cultura con otra representación.

Guan Yin, como una bella y misericordiosa diosa. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, lentos y pasibles, habló nuevamente:

—Los brazos simbolizan las seis direcciones del mundo, ¿cierto?

Una risita tintineó en la garganta femenina y, finalmente acabando el ritual sobre la esfera, se dignó a mirarlo.

—Eso difiere en la cultura —señaló, dirigiendo la dirección de sus ojos a la imagen, para después volverla hacia él—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es esa mascota? —preguntó, descansando las manos cruzadas en la mesa, revelando las uñas negras que se apreciaban largas y puntiagudas.

Tragó saliva, sintiéndola espesa.

—Es un caniche de pelaje marrón y con pelo felpudo. Mide esta distancia —Hizo la referencia con su brazo—, y responde al nombre de Makkachin.

—¿Makkachin? Es un nombre curioso —atendió la mujer, sin mostrar demasiada curiosidad.

—¿Lo cree? —devolvió la pregunta con una picante curiosidad, sin haberse dado cuenta en qué había conllevado a Victor a ponerle ese nombre.

—Los nombres tienen cierto poder, así como quién los asigna, por el simple hecho de brindar una imagen de lo que futuramente podría ser. —Sacó una pequeña perla de color esmeralda, atravesando la transparencia, para encontrarse con su mirada. Al ver que no agregó nada, se dejó caer en la silla tomando aire y adoptó nuevamente ese aire de dominoo—. Los nombres pueden revelarte mucho sobre las cosas, ¿lo sabías?

Negó con la cabeza, intrigado.

Con una nueva faz decorativa en dotes de bienvenida, la mujer lo invitó a sentarse al tiempo que se levantaba dejando ver el vestido de dos piezas que cubría su cuerpo. Era de color púrpura, una tonalidad más baja que su velo y finalizaba con ondas en sus pies descalzos.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas pueden revelar los nombres? —Terminó preguntando Guang, tras sofocarse con el silencio.

—Personalidades, características, quizás una forma de su alma —expresó, sirviendo una especie de néctar en dos pequeños vasos de madera—. A veces nadie percibe o toma la atención que se debería. —Se acercó a él y le tendió el vaso que escupía volutas de humo—. Es té. —Y al verle la inseguridad, agregó—: No está envenenado, por si es lo que piensas.

—No me gusta mucho el té —admitió, un poco abochornado—. No es que crea eso... —Suspiró—. Tomaré un poco.

—Me complace —enalteció, sin borrar la sonrisa que parecía cocida a su rostro de fina superficie y pómulos acentuados—. ¿En qué nos quedamos?

—En... ¿el sentido de los nombres? —contestó dudoso, llevando el recipiente a sus labios y percibir un agradable olor seducir a sus fosas nasales. Bebió un sorbo y el sabor fue lo suficiente para dar el segundo y el tercero.

La mujer rió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Guang Hong Ji. —reveló.

—¿Sabes por qué te pusieron ese nombre? —inquirió con la sencillez de su voz y terriblemente profunda—. ¿Quieres que te diga, qué me dice tu nombre?

—Sí —respondió, sonriente.

Ella pareció barajear algunas respuestas, dejando caer la mirada en las piedras que había sobre la mesa. Posó el índice en una y la rodó hasta él.

—Me habla de origen. —Deslizó otra—. De unión fraternal —Juntó otras dos—. Valentía y belleza.

—¿Por qué le dice eso mi nombre? —Las piedras frente a él no le decían demasiado sobre esa predicción.

—¿Debo predecir que eres de China? —anticipó ella, descansando la cabeza en el dorso de la mano.

El patinador soltó una risita.

—¿También es obvio?

—Por tu nombre, sí. —Agitó las manos haciendo tintinar las docenas de argollas que decoraban sus muñecas—. Guang, y "Hong" que podríamos añadirle el "Kong", son hermosas ciudades de ese país.

—Mis padres vienen de esos lugares. —afirmó, nostálgico—. ¿A eso se refiere con unión y origen?

Ella le sonrió enigmáticamente. Animado, continuó:

—¿Valentía y belleza se debe a...? —inquirió, añadiendo un brillo inocente a sus ojos.

—Esas... —Levantó un dedo—, te la dejo de tarea. En esas dos palabras, me las dijo tu persona. Si las estudias y entiendes, podrás ver lo que eres en realidad. A veces cuando hablamos, todo podría tener un sentido. —Miró el contenido de su vaso humeante y ladeó la cabeza como un cuervo—. Pero en realidad, lo que se dice no significa nada sino lo entiendes por tu cuenta.

Iba a replicar que era injusto, que debía serle más clara, antes que un ladrido lo sacara de aquella silente burbuja y le diera un respingo.

—Oh, mira quién vino a buscarte. —dijo la mujer con carisma.

—¡Makkachin! —exclamó feliz, levantándose de su puesto y recibir al can que corría hasta él—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando.

Makkachin volvió a ladrar y esta vez corrió hacia la mujer usando su olfato en busca algo que sólo él debía de saber.

—¿Todavía tienes hambre, grandote? —Le palpó la cabeza con aire maternal—. Te di todas mis galletas.

—¿Usted lo alimentó? —Guang se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —Le lanzó una mirada fría, que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

—¡Guang, ahí estás! —Era Leo, corriendo a todas prisas hacia él que la respiración delataban su esfuerzo.

—¡Leo, mira, conseguí a Makkachin! —Corrió a su lado, antes que su amigo terminara de recortar los pasos y le echara los brazos a los hombros.

—¡Dios, ¿dónde estabas?! ¡¿Por qué nunca respondes el teléfono?! —reclamó, denotando abiertamente su preocupación.

Por un momento, no respondió. Estaba sorprendido que Leo le abrazara de esa forma, con ese aire protector que provocó que un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas al tener impregnado el olor del otro a tal cercanía.

—Leo..., me estás asfixiando...

—Lo siento —se exaltó y se apartó centrando su atención—. Tenemos que irnos, Victor y Yuri han tenido un accidente. Phichit me acaba de llamar.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Están bien?

—No escuché, se oía mucho ruido —manifestó, negando con la cabeza—. Debemos irnos al _Imperial World_. Estuve buscando a Michael y Emil pero nos los encontré por ninguna parte.

Guang se giró hacia la mujer que aguardaba con las manos enlazadas bajo el mentón, con mirada que estuchaba diversión. Antes de dar un paso, Leo le sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? Esa mujer parece una bruja —señaló ansioso que apenas le entendió.

Blandiendo un ligero estiramiento de labios, el patinador chino colocó la mano sobre la de su amigo y la apretó suavemente.

—Confía en mí —susurró.

Leo le dejó ir pero le seguía de muy cerca, en tanto él se acercaba a la tienda nuevamente.

—¿Disculpe... —empezó, sin saber cómo dirigirse a ella nuevamente—, de casualidad ha visto a un hombre caucásico y otro moreno, por aquí? Son extranjeros.

—¿Los dueños del perro? —congregó, curveando las cejas.

—¿De Makkachin? —Guang ladeó la cabeza, profundizando su pregunta.

—Sí, estaba con ellos. —reveló ella.

—¡¿Entonces, sabe dónde...

No terminó la oración cuando un estridente grito se oyó en la tienda contigua.

—¡Aléjense de mí, idiotas! —Se auscultó un bramido y otros le acompañaron pero en el idioma natal.

—¡Mickey, relájate! —pidió otra persona, también sumida en el caos.

—¿Relajarme? ¡Váyanse todos al infierno! —refutó Mickey—. ¡Me largo de aquí!

Guang salió corriendo a las afueras, esperado por Leo y Makkachin para ver a Michael Crispino y Emil Nekola luciendo de ropa sólo una toalla atada a la cintura, y con algunas púas colgando de los hombros.

—¡Esa gente quiere matarme! —reclamó Michael, quitándose las agujas y tirársela a los monjes que lo intentaban calmar.

—Se llama acupuntura, Mickey —intentó apaciguarlo, en un balanceo de manos—. Es para relajación.

—¡Una aguja en mi piel jamás va a relajarme! —finalizó, dándose vuelta para abrirse paso en la multitud, con ropa en mano y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras de piedra.

Leo se acercó a Emil que se masajeaba la cabeza, y le comentó la situación actual por la que tenían que irse. El accidente y la urgencia que todos regresaran al centro de patinaje.

—¿En serio? —Al checo se le borró la expresión—. ¿Cómo están ellos?

—No lo sabemos —Suspiró—. Como sea, debemos irnos.

Asintiendo, Emil se adentró a la tienda en busca de sus ropas dejándolo a solas a los más jóvenes patinadores por esos escasos segundos. Al verse junto a su amigo, el patinador americano respiró hondo llenándose los pulmones de aire.

—Guang... —llamó Leo, inseguro, balanceándose en sus talones.

—¿Sí, Leo? —respondió, alzando la mirada donde las luces de estelas iluminaban tenuemente el rostro de su amigo y con ello divisó la distancia que los separaba.

—Eres increíble. —dijo finalmente, sin mirarle directamente.

Guang parpadeó.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —La risa dio tumbos en su interior.

—Yo no... habría podido entrar a preguntarle a esa mujer —musitó en su oído—. Me da escalofríos...

—Tampoco es como si me fuera dicho mucho. —Se carcajeó suavemente y con ello, se evaporaron los restos de tensión que flotaban en el ambiente. El nudo de preocupación que soportó por ese lapso de tiempo se deshizo lentamente, entregándole un segundo de paz.

Evocó las palabras de valentía, valentía de proteger a las viejas amistades, valentía de moverse en terrenos inhóspitos. El pensamiento, firme y seguro, convirtió la fina línea de sus labios en una curva tenue.

Creyó que su programa del asesino hablaba más del sentido literal que él interpretó erróneamente. Quizás por ello su entrenadora lo eligió, por su sentido de amistad y... quizás... lo que se ocultaba detrás del fino hielo de su timidez. Posiblemente para el Campeonato de los cuatro continentes, llevaría a otro nivel ese programa.

—Tú también habrías hecho eso por un amigo —Le tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia la salida—. ¡Vámonos, Makkachin!

El caniche ladró y siguió los pasos con patas emocionadas a los patinadores. Leo observó sorprendido al chino y, después de entrecerrar los ojos, le apretó los dedos permitiendo que le guiara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** Yuri Katsuki nunca le gustaron los hospitales ni por los males que presagiaban ni por los sonidos mecánicos que silbaba. Tampoco le gustaba el olor y menos los rostros rigurosos de las enfermeras que no tenían piedad para dar malas noticias.

El doctor que los había acogido recién se marchó, diciéndole los ligeros daños que Victor recibió. Todo por protegerlo. Suspiró y se obligó a mantener la calma. Victor estaba bien, sólo debía recuperase de la hinchazón y con el amén del buen reposo, no tendría problema en volver a la rutina.

Estaba sentado en una camilla, a la espera que el suero que le suministraban se vaciara dentro de su vena, para finalmente dejarle ir. La enfermera anunció que a ambos les inyectaron antiinflamatorios y otras soluciones para acelerar la desinflamación de los músculos y los tejidos. Lo cual para él era innecesario porque no le había ocurrido nada.

Se sentó en la camilla individual, velado por una cortina que le impedía ver hacia otros compartimientos, otorgando cierta privacidad. Vio la bolsa de suero vacía sobre su cabeza y se preguntó cuándo vendrían a quitársela. Incluso la sangre empezaba a salir de la vía abierta, señal que ya no estaba recibiendo nada.

—Al fin terminó —Apareció pocos minutos después la enfermera, al instante que consideraba levantarse—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, algo aturdido —confesó, viendo el protocolo de extraer la aguja y sentir el ardor en la piel. Hizo una mueca.

—Eso es normal, también es causa de lo que te suministramos. —respondió ella, despegando la bolsa de suero—. Tu amigo está a dos camas después. —Y al verle en el rostro la intención, agregó seriamente—: No te vayas a levantar de inmediato, cuenta hasta cinco y te bajas. Una vez con los pies en el suelo, vuelves a contar otros cinco y si no te mareas, considérate de alta.

Yuri atendió la orden. Tomó una bocanada de aire y después del conteo se bajó. Sintió como su estómago se prensaba y algo amenazó con subirle por la tráquea pero lo contuvo. El piso pareció moverse y era lógico que no fuera eso; el mareo se manifestó mansamente, sin ser suficiente para dejarlo en cama.

Hizo otra respiración y se dio otros segundos para luego abrir los ojos.

—Estoy bien —dijo con una sonrisa a la mirada atenta de la enfermera—. ¿Puedo irme?

Ella ensanchó una sonrisa. Era joven, muy joven, con rostro delicado y ojos color miel. También era bonita, eso no lo pudo negar.

—Antes de que te vayas —le detuvo justo uniéndose al pasillo. Pareció sonreír y así agregó—: ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo y el de Victor?

Yuri parpadeó repetidas veces, asimilando la pregunta.

—Sí, claro —aceptó, sonriendo—. A Victor le alegrará que tiene fans por estos lares.

Después de firmar una sencilla dedicatoria en un papel donde los médicos recitaban, siguió su camino en ir hasta el cubículo donde debía estar descansando el pentacampeón del patinaje artístico. A las afueras se oía el susurro de un bullicio pero lo ignoró olímpicamente, al tiempo en que abrió la cortina equivocada y conseguirse con la imagen de un niño con aspecto deprimente.

La cerró inmediatamente, sus ojos se agudizaron y caminó a la siguiente, corriendo tímidamente la ligera tela para cerrar su búsqueda con la imagen de un hombre tendido en una camilla luciendo en todo su genio, figura y traje de seda italiana el aspecto de alguien que vivía el peor día de su vida.

—Victor —nombró con cuidado, al verle con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos y la otra mano descansando en el vientre. En el dorso tenía una aguja sellada con una gasa y su piel estaba más pálida que nunca.

Al llamarle, Victor retiró el brazo y se descubrió la visión para arrancarle una media sonrisa.

—¿Te dieron de alta? —preguntó en tonalidad baja.

Asintió, acercándose y unirse a su lado.

—El doctor dijo que tienes una contusión en la espalda, ligera y que el golpe en la cabeza sólo te causará unos mareos. Con el reposo debido, ninguna será de gravedad. —dictó el diagnóstico del médico, a sabiendas que si lo hizo directamente, Victor no habría entendido.

Esta vez, fue el turno del ruso en asentir, en manifestación que ya sabía.

—Buscaron un traductor y me lo dijeron —No lució sorprendido y tras una dramática pausa, finalizó—: En ruso.

—¿En serio? —se asombró y sus gafas se balancearon en su puente.

—Fue divertido —resaltó, enfundado en una pequeña sonrisa que ambos compartieron.

Hubo un silencio breve, amparados en el tic tac de un reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla. Incapaz de soportar en sonido, y al verlo quejarse sutilmente cuando intentó moverse, Yuri habló:

—¿Te duele?

Una mano se posó como mariposa sobre la suya, rozándole los dedos.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —le dijo Victor pero su mirada perdida, quemando el azul, le decía otra cosa.

Tragando saliva, armando cada partición de su cuerpo de valor, Yuri extrajo su más libidinoso miedo y lo expuso sobre su lengua:

—¿Crees que comprometa tu participación en el Nacional ruso?

Llevando la mirada a los focos que se cauterizaban en las lámparas, el ruso lo caviló solo un segundo, regalándole una negación con la cabeza.

—No creo pero pudo ser peor —resaltó, mirándole fijamente que el japonés sintió como un nuevo mareo acudía a su llamado—. Estas lesiones no se deben tomar a la ligera, y estoy seguro que Yakov me ahorcará si se entera de esto. No puedo lesionarme otra vez.

—¿Lesionarte? —Le sostuvo los dedos y no los dejó ir—. Tu última lesión fue en los cuatro continentes, antes de tu primera victoria en el campeonato mundial y eso no te impidió continuar con la temporada, porque ganaste el campeonato de Rusia.

Una risa acarició la garganta de Victor, quien se liberó del agarre para acariciarle el pómulo. Yuri las sintió arder bajo el tacto.

—He tenido otras graves. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que aclaraba el orden de las cosas en el mundo sin necesidad de palabras—. Si has seguido mi carrera, debes saberlo.

Yuri lo pensó.

—Cuando tenías dieciocho años, en el campeonato Europeo te lesionaste la espalda y la rodilla, por lo que no patinaste el programa libre. —argumentó Yuri con decisión—. Yo vi ese programa, fallaste en el toe-loop. Tuve miedo que no regresaras al no participar en el mundial. Son las únicas dos lesiones mencionadas en tu carrera, hasta donde recuerdo.

Ladeando la cabeza en gesto cansado, entrecerrando los ojos y decorar con un mínimo doblaje su comisura izquierda, Victor respondió:

—Después de mi tercera victoria en el mundial, Yakov insistía en que debía mantener la racha que estaba creando. La leyenda que el mundo empezaba a contar —Se movió un poco, arruinando su faz con una imperceptible mueca—. Los entrenamientos se volvieron más rigurosos, el cansancio era más pesado cada vez que, al realizar un shalcow cuádruple, uno que venía haciendo desde mis quince años, tuve la lesión más grave de toda mi carrera.

Yuri abrió en desmedida los ojos.

—No supe nada de eso...

Victor le barrió los dedos que estaban sobre los suyos.

—No se hizo público, Yakov lo prohibió, incluso las prácticas de exhibición en aquel tiempo. No podía develar que el ganador de tres veces consecutivas se lastimara practicando. —Suspiró, cuya acción sorprendió al japonés porque era tan extraño ver a un Victor que no destilara alegría—. Tuve una cirugía, de ella dependía mi carrera. Todo salió según lo esperado pero existían más riesgos de volver a herirme. Aquel programa contaba con cuatro cuádruples, y dos de ellos eran flip, mientras que en el centro iría una combinación de triples y el resto serían dobles.

»Habría sido uno de los perfomance más complicados creados que, debido a mi lesión, abandoné por temor a herirme de nuevo. Cambié todas mis rutinas. Me concentré en las secuencias de pasos y agregué una combinación sencilla de cierre. Blandí de tema _La vita è nel tripudio (La vida es sólo placer),_ y fue esas mismas coreografías que me entregaron la tercera copa.

—Es una de mis coreografías favoritas —expresó Yuri y un brillo despertó en sus ojos—. ¡Incluso rompiste el récord en el programa libre por una de tus mejores actuaciones cuando en medio de la canción te opusiste a ella, como si lucharas y compusieras otra!

—No me gustaba la estrofa que la vida era sólo placer, _sin amor._ Así que dediqué mi actuación a oponerme a esa parte —Lo observó dulcemente al finalizar y así concluyó—: Por eso te dije que podías ganar, aún sin cuádruples si te concentrabas en las coreografías.

—Lo hago. —replicó, levantando los hombros y Victor se rió de esa respuesta.

—Deberías chequear tu programa corto en la final —apuntó, y Yuri detectó un susurro juguetón en la acotación, sereno y resonante. A pesar que lo decía totalmente en serio.

—Me concentré en el flip, lo sé —Suspiró a sabiendas de su error—. ¿Sabías que iba fallar?

Su pregunta le arrancó una carcajada al otro patinador que dio tumbos por el pequeño espacio.

—Yuri, no tengo ese nivel de premonición. En aquel instante, estabas tan ansioso, decidido, que tus emociones fluían en mí. Obvié que no estabas siguiendo la historia, yo me sentía bailar contigo, realmente al fallar también me decepcioné. —contó, estudiando cada movimiento que ejercía. Con sus dedos le alzó el mentón que no recordaba haberlo dejado caer para enfrentarse a esos ojos de tinte oceánico—. Yuri, eres un chico listo pero te cuesta mucho escuchar las cosas que no quieres oír. —Al ver su expresión de perplejidad, explicó—: Te pareces tanto a mí.

Parpadeando un par de veces, ambos se rieron.

—Te prometo que esta vez será diferente —aseguró con ese espíritu feroz que se insultaba con la derrota—. Ganaré el oro.

—Me estás haciendo muchas promesas, mi querido cerdito —Se incorporó lentamente, cuidando los movimientos que confería cierta práctica y no forzar los huesos de la columna—. ¿Estás seguro de cumplirlas?

Ensanchando una sonrisa, Yuri le observó decidido, portando el mismo semblante cuando le prometió seguir otra temporada.

—Ganaré. Incluso si es contra ti.

Luciendo sorprendido con esa declaración, el pentacampeón la saboreó lo suficiente, viendo si retrocedía o flaqueaba y cuando no lo hizo, la recibió como el mejor de los retos.

—No creas que te la dejaré fácil. Voy a recuperar mis récords. —amenazó, tomándole de la mano que exhibía el anillo gemelo al de él.

Un rubor decoró las mejillas del japonés, quien sonrió y se acercó para ayudarlo a terminar de sentarse.

—Ganaré —repitió, midiendo la distancia que desaparecía—. Sin duda, ganaré.

Victor lo atrajo a él y lo abrazó, entrenador y estudiante, futuros rivales y amantes en el tras cámara. ¿Qué más cabía entre ellos?

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Es todo por hoy, en este capítulo me di el placer de darle su momento a Leo x Guang (: Disculpen si hay errores, sólo tuve chance de leerlo una vez.

La canción Brindis De La Traviata de Verdi, es la que inspira el tema que elegí para Vitya. La idea vino de unas mis estimadas amigas, y tras oírla, se acentuaba tanto a Victor que me pareció perfecta.

Para quienes deseen oírla, quiten los espacios: www . youtube watch?v=qkUgeHBvUcI

 _Aclaraciones:_

1- Las lesiones de Victor están inspiradas en la leyenda del patinaje Yevgueni Pliúshchenko. No hay profesional que no haya sufrido una lesión grave, y eso hace fuerte hincapié Kubo cuando Victor menciona a Yuri que tenía resistencia por dos motivos: Uno, era más joven. Dos, no ha sufrido ninguna lesión. Lo cual puede servir de curiosidad para mencionar que Victor tuvo sus lesiones.

2- Los gitanos, monjes y demás, siempre llenan la cabeza con pájaros hablando de la vida. Quienes hayan tenido contacto con ellos, sabrás a que me refiero jaja.

Gracias a los usuarios por sus reviews: **_Fannynyanyan1912, Taurus95, Aly Zama, videlsnssj y Cloud122._** Gracias por sacar el fic de los abandonados y creer que continuaría jaja x'D

Un saludo a los fantasmas, guest y usuarios, en Enero nos veremos nuevamente. En el perfil pondré la fecha de actualización.


	8. Anuncio

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta que este año no he actualizado este fic.  
La actualización viene pronto, aun no está escrita pero a esta historia sólo faltan un par de capítulos para que termine.  
Me disculpo a los que he abandonado, pronto volveré a este fandom y cerraré todo con broche de oro para despedirme de ustedes.  
 _-MissLouder_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
